Off to something better
by Mia1983
Summary: Arizona finds herself in a situation where she has to make a tough choice. Does she really love Callie THAT much? Sequel to "If you can dream it, be it".
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sooner than you thought, right? ;)  
>The reason is that I'm actually feeling really inspired to write but my other story "If you can dream it, be it" had run its course. You know and I know it so let's move on to something better…<strong>

CHAPTER 1

"Arizona!"

Arizona Robbins-Torres reacted instantly when she heard her name somewhere from down the hall at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. The blonde pediatric surgeon turned her head to where the voice came from and smiled widely when she noticed Teddy Altman coming around the corner in a hurry to get to her best friend. It was the end of the day and Arizona was about to leave and head home.

"Hey you!" the blonde greeted. "You look like you're in a hurry. Want to tell me the reason?"

"No reason at all" Teddy smiled. "Just wanted to catch you before you disappeared to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me. I know that Callie isn't going to be home until tomorrow and I wanted to save you from a night home all alone and miserable."

Arizona laughed out loud.

"Ha-ha" she said. "I don't get why every single one of you in this hospital thinks that I'm not perfectly capable to manage a few days home alone…without Callie."

The blonde had exposed herself with the tone in her last two words. She swallowed and shook her head lightly to get back to reality in order not to lose her thoughts and let them drift off to their favorite object. Calliope Torres-Robbins.

"Yeah…right" Teddy said with doubt written all over her face.

Callie and Arizona had been married for about six months and every one of their co-workers used to tease the couple repeatedly about their lack of ability to be apart from each other. And now, when Callie had been away for a few days to attend on a medical conference in Oregon, they all knew how much their Head of Pediatric suffered.

"Fine" Arizona admitted with a sigh. "It's awful. But in my defense, do you realize that this is the first time we are apart since we got married?"

"I know, you've already told me that about a million times these last few days" Teddy teased. "Luckily for you, you happen to have the best friend in the whole world, cause I'm going to keep you company and take care of you tonight. How about dinner and some wine?"

"Sounds lovely!" Arizona said happily. "I'm just gonna fill out these charts and change my clothes and then we can get out of here."

Just then the blonde's iPhone started to buzz in her pocket and by the look of Arizona's face when she looked at her display Teddy could tell who the caller was.

"You better answer that" the cardio surgeon commented. "Meet you here in half an hour?"

Arizona nodded and slid her finger over her phone to answer.

"Hi beautiful" she said and lowered her voice. "I miss you…"

"Hi sexy" the voice in the other end of the line said huskily sending a shiver down to the blonde's spine. "I miss you to…the things I'm going to do to you when I get home…"

Arizona blushed and cleared her throat and looked around her to make sure she was alone before she answered.

"I can't wait" the blonde whispered back. "When does your flight arrive tomorrow? I have a surgery scheduled at 3.00 and I think I should be ready around 6.00. Do you want me to come and pick you up at the airport?"

"No, it's okay" Callie reassured. "I'll come by the hospital. I have to fix a few things there anyway before the weekend. My flight is due to arrive at 4.30 anyway so I have time. And then we, you and I, are going to get home to _our _apartment and _our _bed and we're not leaving it for the entire weekend. How does that sound?"

"Like music to my ears" Arizona giggled softly.

"Good" the Latina stated. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Have dinner with Teddy" the blonde explained. "I can't take another night home all alone…do you think I'm silly? I mean I've never been bothered to be alone before but now I can't seem to…"

"Get me out of your head?" Callie cut her off. "You're rambling again baby."

"Sorry", Arizona said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. You know how cute I think you're rambling is. And to answer your question; No, I don't think you're being silly."

Arizona knew that she had a goofy smile all over her face by now but she didn't care if anyone saw her. No one or nothing could affect her like Callie. Since their wedding they had deepened their relationship more than Arizona ever could've have imagined. She loved the little things Callie did. Like when the Latina stared at her when she slept, or when they sat in their couch watching TV and Callie would play with her fingers in Arizona's hair, that always made the blonde feel so safe, so at home. Not to mention the times when Callie would make her scream out her pleasure until she had no air left in her lungs when they were intimate with each other. Arizona Robbins-Torres had always been a very sexual human being her whole life through she had always thought that sex was a huge part of a relationship. But with Callie everything had changed. Not because sex not was a huge part of their life, cause that was as far from the truth as one could get, but because of the fact that sex with Callie now had become something Arizona couldn't live without. She had never met a person that she was so emotionally attracted to and when their naked and burning bodies came together she experienced new feelings every single time. With that said, Arizona Robbins-Torres felt sorry for everyone that never would have the opportunity to experience time in bed with Calliope Torres-Robbins.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" the blonde said with a very dreamy tone in her voice.

"Not lately no" Callie said teasingly. "And you're just saying that to suck up to me so that you're sure to get yourself laid tomorrow night."

"You know me to well honey", Arizona laughed. "By the way, I have a really nice surprise for you when you get home tomorrow. Or at least I hope you'll like it."

"Surprise?" Callie said curiously. "What kind of surprise are we talking about here? Is it a dirty kind of surprise? Or a happy one? A nice one? What is it?"

"You're so impatient Calliope" Arizona said with a giggle. "But if you must know…"

"Oh, I must know!" the Latina said convincingly.

"It is a dirty kind of surprise", the blonde revealed. "Damn…I have to run. I still have a few charts to fill out and I don't want to make Teddy wait."

"You cannot reveal such a thing and then just leave me hanging" Callie whined. "That's mean."

"Sorry baby", Arizona said sincerely. "But I really have to go and I promise you it's worth the wait…"

"Hmmm", Callie huffed. "Okay…I trust you. Go and do your thing. Have a good time with Teddy. I love you."

"I love you to" the blonde said softly as a goodbye.

After hanging up her phone Arizona felt energized enough to finish her work and soon she was off to get change and meet Teddy. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when Callie would be back. And to show her wife her little surprise…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You didn't?" Teddy questioned and raised her eyebrows. "Didn't it hurt…like a lot?"

"It wasn't that bad" Arizona reassured her friend and reached out to get another peanut from the bowl that stood in between them where they sat in the bar at Joe's later that night.

"Well, I know you love Callie a lot but that's…extraordinary" Teddy pointed out and wrinkled her nose.

"Do you think she'll like it?" the blonde asked and sounded a little insecure all of a sudden. "I mean, what if she don't like it at all?"

"Are you crazy?" the cardio surgeon shot back instantly. "It's Callie we're talking about here Arizona. She'll love it. But I'm kind of worried for you now."

"What do you mean?" the pediatric surgeon said in confusion. "I've already told you. It didn't hurt that much."

"But it will hurt" Teddy smirked back. "As a consequence of what you have done I mean…cause before this weekend has come to its end…"

"Oh shut up will you!" Arizona hurried to say and slapped her best friend's arm playfully.

Teddy laughed loudly and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and gave her friend a hug.

"It's a privilege to see you this happy Arizona", she said honestly. "And Callie to. You guys deserve this."

"Thank you" Arizona smiled back. "We should get together one night soon and do something again, the four of us. Do you think Henry will be up for it or did he get sick of us the last time?"

"He really likes you both and you know it" Teddy replied. "So yes, that's a great idea!"

Arizona liked Henry Burton. He was exactly the type of guy Teddy needed and she had been so happy for Teddy's sake when she had revealed to the blonde that after everything she in fact was in love with him for real. The blonde had been nothing but supportive and now, both Teddy and Henry had something they both called the beginning of an adult relationship. They had been dating for a few months now and it was progressing nicely. Arizona could really see that Henry was one of the good guys. He was kind and it was obvious that he cared a lot for Teddy.

"So, how about we call it a night and be grown ups and responsible enough and go home to get some sleep?" Teddy continued after a quick glance at her watch. "After all, you need all the rest you can get in order to get through the weekend with Callie…"

The blonde stuck out her tongue as a response for Teddy's teasing. But inside Arizona Robbins-Torres was all warm and fuzzy by the thought of Callie's homecoming the following night. She couldn't wait to show the Latina her 'surprise'…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following day went far to slow in both Arizona's and Callie's minds. The Latina hurried to get her luggage from the baggage band when her flight had landed at Seattle airport and took a taxi to the hospital in order to have the time to do her paperwork before Arizona was out of her surgery so they could head straight home. Callie felt like a child waiting for Santa Claus when she entered Seattle Grace Mercy West and settled with short Hello's and How are you's to her colleagues as she ran through the halls. She didn't even take time to chat with Mark when she ran in to him in the attending's lounge. Around six o'clock she finally found Arizona up on the Ped's floor at the desk where the blonde was in a hurry to fill out her daily charts.

"Hi", Callie whispered directly in to the blonde's ear when she at the same time hugged Arizona from behind making her jump slightly in surprise.

"You're back! God, I have missed you!"

Callie felt a warm feeling spread through her body and settle down in her stomach when she saw those sparkling, baby blue eyes in front of her along with a smile that only Arizona Robbins-Torres could deliver. Those dimples…

"I've missed you to" the Latina mumbled when Arizona had looked around them to see that they were alone so she could lean in to place a welcome home kiss on her wife's lips.

As always they lost themselves in to the kiss and the blonde's moaned quietly when Callie cupped her face using both hands and caressed her cheeks gently as the kiss deepened. Arizona reached up to place her hands on the Latinas. Just to encourage Callie some more. The kiss stopped abruptly when they both come to their senses enough to know where they where. Public places were so…boring sometimes.

"Are you done so we can leave?" Callie whispered somewhat out of breath and leaned her forehead against Arizona's.

"You bet" the blonde murmured and inhaled the familiar scent of the Latina. "Let me just go and get my things and then we are out of here."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost a miracle that Callie and Arizona managed to get to the privacy of their apartment without practically jumping each other's bones on their way home.

"Thank God we're living so close to where we work!" the blonde sighed out in relief when the door slammed shut behind them and the real action could begin.

"Hmmppff!" Callie let out when Arizona grabbed her shirt and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

"It's been so lonely without you in our bed" the blonde breathed between kisses. "I don't like to sleep alone."

"Me neither" the Latina's immediate response was and let her lips and mouth travel down Arizona's neck and shoulders making the blonde threw her head back in pleasure.

The blonde started to back and pulling Callie towards their bedroom. The Latina followed willingly and continued to assault Arizona's neck with hot and open-mouthed kisses until they entered their destination. Callie immediately started to take off the blonde's clothes but when Arizona guided her back to kissing again she stopped…

"W-what?" said the blonde and sounded very frustrated. "Is there something wrong? Why do you stop?"

Callie smirked and looked very amused all of a sudden.

"I remember something about a surprise."

"Oh" Arizona said knowingly and winked mischievously at her lover. "That."

"I'm waiting" Callie said and raised one eyebrow.

The blonde gave the Latina a very frisky look and reached down to pop the button in her jeans in a slow and seductive motion before she grabbed Callie's hand and guided her down between her legs.

"Oh God!" Callie let out as her eyes widened when she felt Arizona's 'surprise'. "You didn't?"

The blonde, whose head now was spinning wildly as a result of Callie touching her intimately, had a hard time to get answer out.

"I-I did. Do you like it?"

Arizona felt herself being pushed down to sit on the bed and only seconds later she was completely naked and found Callie standing on her knees in front of her staring shamelessly at the most intimate part of her body. The Latina was so close that Arizona actually could feel the small, hot and puffy breaths between her legs directly at her already wet center.

"Like it?" Callie smirked again. "I _love _it! I can't believe you did that."

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on Callie.

"Are you surprised?" the blonde managed to get out and gave up the battle and attempts to sit straight up. She leaned back to lay all her body-weight on her elbows against the bed's mattress that bounced slightly to welcome her.

Arizona had known that this Brazilian wax thing had been so right to do. And she had been honest with Teddy. It hadn't been that awful to do. Of course, it hadn't been a walk in the park either but by the pleased look plastered in Callie's face it had all been worth it and she would do it all over again.

"Very…very surprised" Callie said straightly and didn't take her eyes off from Arizona's hot and now very wanting core.

The blonde squirmed where she lay on the bed. Feeling Callie breath on her was making her inside scream out its want. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

"Please Callie…" Arizona started to beg. "I've missed you so much…"

The Latina, who still was very fascinated by the blonde's doing, didn't move. She kept staring. And staring. And…staring.

The blonde started to get desperate and was not in the mood for a long or drawn-out foreplay this particular evening.

"Callie!"

"Huh?" the Latina let out sounding a bit dumbfounded.

"Really baby" Arizona started with sure signs of frustrations in her voice again. "It's adorable that you find my surprise worth staring at for minutes but if you don't get to work like right now I'll have to do it myself…"

"Someone's a little frustrated here" Callie teased but before the blonde had the chance to whine about it the Latina continued. "Don't worry sexy, I'll take care of _it_ immediately."

Arizona let out a small whimper when Callie started to kiss the inside of her thigh softly. Feeling the Latina use one of her hands to spread her legs just enough to do her thing, Arizona threw her head back in ecstasy and bit her lower lip to prepare herself for what was about to come.

"Oh God!" the blonde sighed out when Callie's tongue swiped the first time directly at her engorged bundle of nerves that so desperately wanted attention.

"Do you like that?" Callie said and stopped her work for half a second.

"Yes! Oh God…yes!" Arizona moaned loudly when she felt the Latina continue to swipe and press her tongue further and harder in between her legs where the wetness only seemed to increase.

Callie couldn't help but feeling proud of what her ministrations seemed to cause for Arizona. She couldn't help it. Although she already had done this a thousand times it was always a kick for the Latina's ego to make the blonde scream out her climax at the top of her lungs with her actions. To Callie, there wasn't something more beautiful in this world than to see Arizona Robbins-Torres arched her back while she twisted and turned in bed during waves of an orgasm caused by her self.

"Good" Callie mumbled and continued to work with her tongue in and out of the blonde's dripping core.

The Latina let her hands travel up Arizona's squirming body and landed roughly on the blonde's breasts and squeezed them gently. That earned Callie another loud moan that escaped Arizona's now open mouth. The sounds the blonde could deliver in bed were music to Callie's ears. It was raw screams out of pure pleasure sounding almost animalistic from time to time.

"Callie!" Arizona screamed out just before the orgasm hit her.

It hadn't taken much work from the Latina to reach her goal. The first goal of many this evening. But Callie was far from ready with the blonde this night. Letting Arizona ride on her tongue through her whole climax they both stilled their motions completely as the waves died down in the blonde's body. When Callie felt Arizona's stomach had stop to spasm she turned her look up to a very heavy breathing blonde and smirked once again.

"Wow" the Latina said proudly. "You really have been missing me."

Arizona, who still lied on her back, was trying to get control over her breathing, but couldn't help but laugh softly at Callie's words. She leaned up and once again she used her elbows for help.

"Come here" the blonde ordered gently and the Latina quickly obeyed and climbed up on top of Arizona and kissed her softly.

But before Callie knew what had hit her she was the one lying on her back with a very naked blonde on top of her.

"I really did miss you" Arizona whispered hoarsely. "And now…I'm going to show you exactly how much…"

**Okay, so I have to cut the first chapter here. But I promise to continue the second one just where I left this one off…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh come on! I've never gotten so many emails about story alerts and subscriptions in my whole life. **

**But seriously? You guys suck at giving reviews ;) Sorry, only kidding. Anyway, here we go!**

CHAPTER 2

_"I really did miss you" Arizona whispered hoarsely. "And now…I'm going to show you exactly how much…"_

Kissing Callie was like eating candy. At least in Arizona's opinion. Once you had started, you could never have enough. And straddling the Latina in the bed that was exactly what the blonde was doing at the moment, kissing Callie. Like there was no tomorrow.

"Sooo good" Arizona mumbled through kisses when Callie suddenly sat straight up and pulled the blonde closer to her own, still very clothed body.

The Latina forced Arizona's lips apart and took a hold of the blonde's tongue using her own and sucked it slowly. At the same time Callie let her fingers tangle in Arizona's long, blonde and golden hair. The blonde felt goose bumps all over her naked skin. Callie sucking her tongue like that was unbelievably hot. She moaned low and long at the sensational feeling that only built when the Latina first let go slowly of her tongue and then sucked it in her own mouth again repeatedly. The blonde's toes curled and she parted her legs and spread them around Callie's waist.

"Y-you have to many clothes on you" Arizona managed to point out. "It's not fair."

"I'll tell you what's not fair" the Latina said and smiled evilly. "This."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise when Callie pushed not just one, but two of her long, slender fingers inside of her from the positions they were in. The Latina moaned herself at the feeling of Arizona's inner walls clenching tightly around her fingers. The friction was unmistakable. Hot, warm and wet. Just like Callie wanted it. And loved it. And adored it. Fucking Arizona Robbins-Torres was like a dream Callie never wanted to wake up from. She also knew that the blonde still hadn't recovered completely from her first climax and the Latina let a smile started to play in the corner of her mouth when Arizona whimpered loudly.

"God! What are you doing to me?" the blonde hissed between gritted teeth while she tried to remain some sort of control of her body.

Callie, that knew all too well how Arizona's body worked and reacted to her touches, smiled even bigger when the blonde seemed to give up and sighed in comfort while she started to ride the Latina's fingers.

"Kiss me" Callie demanded and turned her head in reaching distance to Arizona's lips and mouth.

She heard the blonde first inhale and then exhale deeply before their lips came crashing together again in a very hot and demanding tongue battle. It just lasted a few shorts seconds before Arizona had to end it due to the lack of air in the room. It was also then Callie decided to put a little extra effort in the action down between the blonde's legs and added her thumb to play the game as well. The wetness coming from Arizona's core practically ran down Callie's fingers and hand now making it very easy for the Latina to practice her work.

"I'm so close!" the blonde breathed out in short breathes. "Just a little more baby….you are so good at this!"

Arizona grabbed Callie's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of the Latina's neck when her second climax of the night hit her with full force. The warm and tingling feeling started in her lower belly and then rose to an almost unbearable level before her inside came apart and totally exploded all over again. This time around Callie's fingers.

Callie once again smirked with pride.

"Yep" she said using a very cocky tone in her voice. "You _definitely _have missed me!"

"Oh, you're so full of yourself" Arizona protested but the sparkles and joy in her eyes exposed nothing but her extreme happiness in that moment.

"I believe that it is _you _that is full of me darling", the Latina commented and crooked one of her fingers that still was hiding inside the blonde to acknowledge the fact she was just pointing out. "Literally speaking."

"You're hopeless", the blonde sighed out with a smile. "You know that don't you?"

"I know" Callie said honestly and drew he fingers out from their warm cave carefully. "But you love me anyway."

Arizona, who now had had the time to recover enough, started to play with her fingers at the hem of Callie's cerise top she still wore.

"It seems like I have a lot to make up for at this point", the blonde said somewhat out of the blue with a dreamy tone. "But first, let me get you out of all these clothes that stands in my way."

The Latina was happy to obey. Using all her focus and concentration to get Arizona off hadn't made her satisfied in all ways. Therefore she stretched her arms up in the air to let Arizona get rid of her top. The blonde sighed out of relish when Callie's bra-clad breasts came perfectly in her view.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" she murmured and placed one hand over one of the Latina's breasts and gave it a gentle touch before she slid down a bit where she sat to get access to the button that belonged to Callie's jeans.

But before the blonde popped the jeans open she turned her head up and stared bluntly in to the eyes of the Latina.

"Tell me Callie" she started off and talked very slowly. "Cause I'm dying to know. How does it feel to…fuck me like you just did?" Does it make you…wet?"

Callie's mouth suddenly felt very dry and she had to swallow hard before she answered. That gave Arizona enough time to rearrange her position again and place one knee in between the Latina's leg.

"It feels incredible" Callie whispered and swallowed again. "Amazing. And yes…it does make me…wet."

"Good" the blonde said simply. "Wet…is good."

The Latina only nodded her quick response this time and couldn't help but moan softly when Arizona nudged her knee and pressed it against Callie's center still covered by her jeans. The blonde was working far too slow by now in Callie's opinion. Arizona used both of her hands to pop the button in her jeans open and then dragged them painfully slow down her legs. As she worked to get the Latina's jeans off she crawled back and as she did she popped a hot and open-mouthed kiss right on Callie's center. At the same time the blonde made sure to inhale the scent of the Latina's arousal.

"Jesus…" Callie said to herself and dropped her head back.

"The name is Arizona", the blonde teased. "Arizona Robbins-Torres."

Deciding for herself that talking was from now on overrated the blonde worked her way up Callie's body using kisses as a trail. She knew that one of the Latina's most sensitive's spots on her body was situated at her ribcage so when she got there she replaced her mouth with her fingertips and was happy to see that the result of that was to see Callie shiver slightly. Without using her hands at first Arizona's lips made their way back to meld with Callie's once again. This kiss started off tenderly but soon got carried away in to a more passionate one. Tongue duels with the fiery Latina was something that was high on Arizona's list of things to do whenever and wherever as long as Callie was around. As the kiss intensified the blonde let her hands slid back and soon the Latina's luscious breasts sprung free in front of her. She sighed of out pleasure by the look of Callie's upper body when the kiss ended and she had the time to get a closer look. They were like a prize revealed behind its cover. The knowledge that they were only for Arizona to touch and look at made the blonde fire off a dimpled smile.

"What are you smiling at you goof?" Callie said and raised both her eyebrows questingly. "And just so you know, my eyes are up here."

Arizona felt her smile grew even wider but she didn't turn her head up to look her lover in the eyes. This was only one of the things the blonde loved about their sex life. They could go from talking dirty to each other to being all lovey-dovey to one another and also, they could tease each other playfully. Whatever, everything seemed to come naturally to the couple. Nothing felt embarrassing in bed.

"Although I really love your beautiful big, brown eyes Calliope…" Arizona's voice trailed off. "There are certain parts of your body I love even more in situations like this…"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer this time. Instead she just reached out to palm the Latina's breasts and squeezed them gently and earned herself a soft moan that sneaked its way out of Callie's mouth. Kneading the Latina's mounds tenderly she once again sought Callie's mouth. In to the kiss the blonde's hands started to travel both up and down the Latina's body. One made its way up to cup Callie's face and one took the opposite direction and slid down. Using only her fingertip Arizona very much enjoyed to torture her lover's burning and wanting skin on its way down to its real destination. Callie gasped loudly right in to the kiss when the blonde pushed the Latina's black satin panties aside and tested her arousal and dipped her fingertip lightly in to the wet and hot cavern.

"Ooooh!" Callie whimpered and had to end the kiss to get some much needed air in to her lungs again.

Arizona didn't let Callie off the kissing that easily and dived right back in as soon as the Latina had inhaled and exhaled. But even so, she continued to feel Callie up down between her legs. The blonde was very pleased with the fact that Callie seemed more than ready for her. Swollen and glistening lips told her so as she slid one of her fingers inside Callie's heat. It didn't take Arizona long enough to add another finger and a thumb to satisfy the Latina's hunger for her. Callie let out both deeps sighs, moans, gasps and whimpers of ecstasy in to the kiss that still went on while the blonde's skillful finger's continued their assault right where the Latina needed it the most. The heat was building up quickly and it didn't take long before Arizona felt Callie clench around her fingers and the Latina's body stiffened and jerked in a mix when the orgasm approached, did what it was suppose to, and then died down.

"Mmmmm" Callie breathed out letting Arizona know that she had done well. "If this is what's going to happen every time I'm going away and come home again…maybe I should go away and come home every week…"

"You so are not" Arizona pouted and snuggled in to bury her face against Callie's shoulder after she had eased herself out from between her wife's legs. "But that reminds me, how was Oregon?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple of hours later they had eaten dinner and showered and was now all cuddling up in the couch to watch some TV under a blanket. Also they had talked about how Callie had experienced Oregon. Since the main reason for Callie's trip over there to the medical conference was her cartilage made from scratch the Latina had been very happy to tell her wife exactly how it had been. Arizona had listened very observantly and was very happy for Callie's sake. This was a real kick off for the Latina's carrier and they both were very aware of that fact that this could lead to something bigger for the orthopedic surgeon. In fact, Arizona just waited for Chief Webber to make Callie Head of Orthopedic at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Right now the Latina had to settle with just being stand in for Dr Weston, who in fact was her boss, even if everyone at the hospital knew that Callie was way better than him and always paged her over him for consults. Arizona's heart swelled with pride just thinking about her rock star of a wife. No one could crack a bone like Calliope Torres-Robbins.

"Hey" Callie said softly and awaked Arizona from her drifting mind. "What is going on that pretty little head of yours?"

"Huh?" the blonde said dumbfounded as she came back to reality again.

"You okay?" the Latina asked and looked cautiously at Arizona. "You seemed like you were millions miles away just now."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and gave Callie a reassuringly smile before she snuggled up close to the Latina again and placed her head on Callie's chest.

"I was just thinking about how proud of you I am" she whispered and threw her arm across the Latina's stomach. "And how glad I am to be with you."

Callie kissed the top of the blonde's head softly and smiled in to the blonde hair as she did.

"Right back at you Robbins…"

"Ireallythinkweshouldbuyahouse", Arizona half whispered half said very quickly and then held her breath.

"What did you just say?" Callie asked and stiffened a bit. "Did you just suggest that we should buy a house?"

"I did" the blonde said in a small voice without moving a bit. "I just…think that it seems like the right time for us. I mean…if we think about it in a proactive kind of way its…"

"In a proactive kind of way?" the Latina cut her off sounding very confused. "Would you like to tell me what you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean!" Arizona pouted. "I mean proactive in a way cause one day, not now, one day we might want not to be just us anymore."

"Oooooh" Callie let out knowingly. "You mean…oooooh."

Arizona giggled and suddenly felt the urge to see Callie's face. Therefore she turned to lay her head down in Callie's knee instead and soon she stared directly in to the Latina's eyes.

"That's exactly what I mean" she smiled when she had gotten comfortable. "Unless you think it's a bad idea or not a good time to get…proactive?"

"No!" Callie answered quickly and shook her head back and forth. "No, no, no. In fact…I think it's a _great _idea. And I also think that you are great!"

Arizona giggled so that her perfect dimples started to show and Callie reached down to cup her face tenderly. The Latina leaned down and kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth softly. The thought that crossed both of their minds in that moment was what they had ever done to deserve to get this lucky in life…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After a well-needed weekend completely off from work that had contained a whole lot of sex Arizona and Callie came dancing in at the hospital the next Monday morning. The dancing part was in fact literally speaking. Adding a couple of glorious and wide smiles to the picture that every one saw when the blonde and the Latina entered the main entrance at Seattle Grace Mercy West this particular morning was making it easier to imagine the look of their colleagues faces.

"You two suck, you know that?" Teddy pretended to whine and turned her head away so that neither Callie nor Arizona would see her fighting to keep her self from smiling. It's Monday morning, we have a whole week ahead of us with a lot of work and you two comes dancing in here like it's Friday and we're all ready for the weekend!"

Arizona giggled and poked her friend playfully in the side where she stood to get change in to her scrubs.

"Didn't you get any this weekend Teddy?"

The cardio surgeon made a face and pouted.

"Henry has been away all weekend. Work."

"Oh" Callie cut in and came up to stand behind her wife and the cardio surgeon. "So that's what's bugging you. Then I feel sorry for you. Like _really _sorry."

Teddy couldn't help but notice the longing and loving look the Latina gave Arizona when she had said that last sentence. The blonde cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip when Callie put one of her hands on Arizona's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I could puke right here you know" Teddy teased and raised her eyebrows. "You two are cute. But please, it's to early."

"Then I suggest you look away right now" Callie smirked. "Cause I'm gonna kiss my wife now. Like in a 'thank-you-for-being-so-awesome-in-bed-the-whole-weekend'-kind of way.

"Calliope!" Arizona shouted warningly but exposed her self by the dimples that started to show.

Teddy cleared her throat and pretended to vomit before she walked out the door.

"Don't be late for surgery Arizona!" she smiled and cached a glimpse of Callie pulling Arizona close before their lips met softly.

"You're insatiable" the blonde smiled in to the kiss when the door went shut behind them.

"Do you complain?" the Latina murmured and moved to place a trail of small kisses from Arizona's mouth down to her cheek and on to her neck and shoulder.

"Umm…no." Arizona mumbled and turned her head aside so Callie could have better access. "Not at all."

"Good" the Latina breathed hotly right in to the blonde's neck before she nibbled Arizona's ear lightly.

"Good God!"

Callie and Arizona jumped apart immediately when someone came bursting in through the door.

"You two!" Miranda Bailey snorted. Get off each other and get to work. Right now! We have a major trauma coming in. It has been a fire in a local high school nearby."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next eleven hours became extremely hectic for every single doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital including Callie and Arizona. The Orthopedic surgeon worked her ass off all day with Owen Hunt down in the ER with help from Meredith Grey, Christina Yang and Alex Karev. Arizona was assisting Teddy during a severe case of heart failure from one young high school student that had been in the fire. The Ped surgeon and the Cardio surgeon were exhausted when they were done. It had been a rough day in the OR.

"I'm beat!" the blonde sighed out when they had cleaned up and started walking to the locker room to get changed to go home.

"Me to…" Teddy agreed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What a way to start a week!"

"You got tha….oh Gooood!"

"Arizona!" the Cardio surgeon screamed and tried to grab the blonde by her hand but it was to late.

The blonde Ped surgeon had already taken a fall down the stairs. It appeared that Arizona had lost focus on her steps for a second and one of her Heely's had taken a spin at the top of the stairs they both were about to run down on. All Teddy could do was desperately watching her friend rolling down the stairs in a loud series of shout and screams mixed with both panic and pain. Mark and Derek who had been standing down at the desk at the bottom of the stairs ran directly up to Arizona where she lay at the floor and rolled back and forth and was obviously hurt.

"Robbins!" Mark almost shouted out sounding very worried. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder!" Arizona managed to get out as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's dislocated", Derek stated directly trying to stay and sound calm.

"Damn!" Mark said and stood up again. "I'll go get Torres."

Teddy quickly got down on her knees to lean over the blonde in comfort. Derek got down next to Arizona on the other side when Mark ran around the corner and headed to the ER to get Callie.

"Does it hurt much?" Derek asked tentatively. "Do you think you can stand up so we can get you to one of this floors exam-rooms?"

"I would totally be lying if I said that it didn't hurt" Arizona said in a small voice and tried to be brave at the same time. "But if you just grab my hand and help me up I'll do my best."

Teddy took a step back looked cautiously at the scene where Derek Shepherd took a hold of Arizona's healthy arm and helped her up. It was inevitable for the blonde to hide the pain due to the expression in her face.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Teddy asked softly.

Arizona turned her head at her friend and tried to suppress a smile. It was barely showing and was more like a grimace then a smile.

"Let's", the blonde nodded before she started to walk in small steps down the hall. Just as the trio reached the exam-room and was about to step in to it they heard Callie's voice behind them.

"Are you crazy Mark? You dragged me out from the ER where it's a total chaos to help you with a dislocated shoulder? Really?"

"Would you just shut the hell up Torres!", Mark hissed through his teeth. "Come with me!"

Derek and Teddy could hear Callie groan in discontent behind them when they helped Arizona to sit down on the bed in the room.

"I can't believe you did this Ma…rk."

The Latina choked on her last words and became totally quiet when they entered the room and she saw her blonde beauty sitting on the bed in obvious pains. Arizona who had done her best to not cry felt the tears come to fill her eyes when she saw Callie and bit her lower lip that immediately started to quiver.

"Hi" the blonde said in a small and broken voice. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What happened?" the Latina cut her off sounding very concerned and worried all of a sudden.

"Am I forgiven?" Mark said ironically and raised his eyebrows towards Callie.

Arizona who now cried silently turned her head down and avoided her wife's look. It felt embarrassing enough as it was with all the people standing around and she felt like a little child. But in the blonde's defense, it did hurt. Like hell. The Latina didn't waste any time before she took two large steps to be close the crying and sniffling blonde.

"She tripped and fell down the stairs" Teddy hurried to explain causing Callie to nod thoughtfully.

"Hey" she said softly and forced Arizona to look at her using her hand to cup the blonde's chin. "It's okay. You'll be okay. Trust me. Can I look at it?"

Arizona nodded and sobbed quietly.

"You" Callie said pointing at Derek. "Go get a pair of scissor. And Mark, you go get Hunt. Teddy, can you go and get me a pillow for support?"

All three, Teddy, Mark and Derek all did what they were told without a single complaint and soon Callie and Arizona were all alone in the exam-room. That caused another burst of tears from the blonde.

"Baby…" the Latina soothed lovingly and cupped Arizona's face once again. "I wished I could give you a hug right now but I'll doubt that would make it better…"

"I'm sorry" the blonde sniffled. "I didn't mean to disturb you in your work I just…I…I'm sorry."

"Are you crazy?" Callie said tenderly. "There is no place I rather be right now. I'm just where I needed. Moron…"

That caused the blonde to smile through her tears and Callie couldn't help but leaning in and place a soft kiss on Arizona's tear stricken face.

"Is it bad?" she then dare to ask the Latina. "My shoulder...is it bad?"

Callie leaned in to try and get a closer look at the blonde's shoulder. She frowned slightly when she saw the very obvious dislocated body-part.

"That bad…huh?" Arizona said and sounded despondent.

"I'll have to cut your scrub top of so I can get a better and closer look before I can say anything for sure" Callie tried to explain carefully.

"Here you go! Pillow and a scissor" Teddy declared and handed the objects over to Callie as soon as she had got in the room again. "Derek, Mark and I will cover for you and Hunt at the ER for now. As long as you guys don't need our help to fix Arizona?"

"No, we'll be okay" Callie reassured and Arizona agreed with a nod. "As long as I have Hunt with me. Is he coming soon?"

"Here I am!" Owen Hunt said somewhat out of breath from his run to get to Callie and Arizona. "What do you need?"

"So, I'll leave now" Teddy said and gave Arizona one last encouraging look. "Let me know how you are later, okay?"

"Okay" Arizona responded with a shaky voice.

"So, I'll just cut your scrub top open and off you now and you'll just let me know if it hurts, okay baby?"

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes before she nodded her answer to Callie. She felt the Latina work fast with the scissor and soon the cool air hit her bare upper body.

"Oh" Owen Hunt said and whistled low. "That is one dislocated shoulder."

"Hmmppff" Callie grunted and placed her free hand on Arizona's healthy shoulder before she leaned in and took a closer look at it.

No doubt about it. Arizona's shoulder was a mess and although they could get it back in place the Latina still wasn't sure that this one could require surgery afterwards. But that was not something she told out loud at this point. Not yet anyway.

"How do you want to do this?" Hunt asked quietly and studied Arizona's shoulder as Callie examined the shoulder of her lover very closely.

It was safe to say that Owen Hunt was a good man in a storm. He could calm anyone down with his way to act in any situation. Callie could feel Arizona relax slightly in their presence when they spooked to one another.

"Just for the record", the blonde started and smiled a bit. "You don't have to leave me out of the conversation trying to use some tricky doctor language here. It won't help."

Arizona's comment made both Callie and Hunt chuckle.

"So, how bad is it?" Arizona asked again as her facial expression got more serious.

"I won't lie to you" Callie said softly. "It's not an easy dislocation. I'm trying to decide weather it's best if we just x-rayed your shoulder before we're trying anything here. I'm not sure if your joint is in one piece and your muscles are intact. If that's the case then we could just get it in place right away but if they aren't…"

The Latina's words died down.

"Then we will have to operate on it" Hunt filled in.

Arizona listened carefully at her wife and Hunt and what they had to say. The words and explanations coming from their mouths sank in making the disappointment appear in her face.

"I really need to watch my steps closer when I have these stupid shoes on me" she sighed.

Callie took the blonde's hand in her own and squeezed it in comfort.

"Do you want me to give you anything for the pain before we head up to x-ray you?"

The Latina was so sure of that Arizona's stubbornness was going to kick in and making the blonde say no. Therefore she became a little surprised when Arizona quickly said yes to her question.

"Morphine" the blonde pleaded and bit her lower lip repeatedly in a nervous motion. "This really hurts."

"I'm going to prep for the x-ray" Owen Hunt declared and got up from his chair. "Just to make sure that there will be no waiting. I'll see you girls up there in a bit."

"I'll be back in a while", Callie said gently when Owen had disappeared. "I will go get a shot with morphine, okay?"

Arizona nodded her response and shifted where she sat on the bed. The movement itself caused the blonde to groan out her pain.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she blurted out when the tears threatened to show again. "I just wanted to go home!"

"Hey, hey, hey" the Latina half whispered half said softly and helped Arizona get up on her feet. "It's going to be okay…"

"You promise?" Arizona said and swallowed her tears. "Stupid shoulder!"

"Look" Callie said and cupped the blonde's face wit one hand and used her thumb to stroke away the tears on her wife's cheek. "How about I go and hook you up with some morphine and then we'll find you a sling to support that shoulder of yours?"

Feeling herself just being able to nod once again without bursting in to tears Arizona gave her response. Callie felt her heart break when she was forced to see her girl in this much pain. She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly on her forehead.

"I'll be right back baby."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a shot of morphine that quickly chased away the pain Arizona felt a bit light-headed and more at ease. Callie had fixated her shoulder with a sling to get it in position for the x-ray.

"Okay, let's take a look at your shoulder then", Callie muttered when she put up the x-rays to get a closer look at the pictures.

Owen and Callie stood next to each other and watched the x-rays closely and Arizona who was desperate to know what was going on also tried to get a closer look. All she could hear was a lot of grunting and other sounds that was totally unreadable to hear from the orthopedic surgeon and the trauma surgeon standing in front of her. Just when Arizona was about to whine out her complaints of being left out of the conversation Callie and Owen turned around and gave her their serious facial expressions.

"W-what?" she said nervously. "Tell me. Is it bad? Do I need surgery?"

"Well, usually I would have recommended we'd wait" Callie said and looked cautiously at Arizona.

"But?" the blonde cut her off sensing there was more to come.

"But…you are the most important person in my life so I recommend we'll go through with a surgery. You have not only dislocated your shoulder, the x-ray also show signs of a muscle rupture."

"Owen?" Arizona questioned and looked from Callie to Owen.

"I'll have to agree", he said in a low voice. "Callie is right. On top of that you're a surgeon so it's best to go through with a surgery so you can perform surgeries yourself soon again. But…we still have to get it in place for the moment. Once we have done that I will run down and get you up on the board and fix an OR the first thing in the morning."

"Can we go home tonight?" the blonde asked and pleaded with her eyes directly to Callie. "I want to sleep in my own bed tonight at least."

"Sure we can" Callie reassured and turned to Owen again. "So, are we gonna do this or what?"

The red headed trauma surgeon nodded quietly.

"Do you need more morphine first?" he questioned the blonde.

"No, it's okay" Arizona hurried to say. "It's going to hurt like hell anyway…but please Callie, save me a shot for later…."

The Latina laughed loudly at her lovers comment.

"I promise baby. I promise."

"Let's do this then." Owen declared. "We can use the exam-room next to this."

Arizona used her free arm to get her self up and then Callie took a hold of her hand and entwined their hands together for the short walk to the next room where she helped the blonde to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room. Then the Latina took a step back and sort of hugged Arizona from behind to stabilize her shoulder up.

"So, I'm just gonna hold you in place and Owen is gonna pop the shoulder back in place" Callie explained.

Owen looked hard-set when he grabbed the blonde's arm after he had freed it from the sling. He made sure to grab it carefully though. Both he and Callie could feel Arizona tense up immediately just like she was preparing herself for what was about to come.

"Just do it." Arizona said shortly.

Callie gave Owen a short and serious look. The Latina straightened her position behind the blonde.

"You ready" she whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Y-yes. I think…sssoooooo!"

The blonde screamed out the last words when Owen without warning was pulling her arm straight out which was followed by a low popping sound in her shoulder. And damn it, it did hurt! A lot. Tears quickly filled her eyes and she leaned back in to Callie's arms with a loud sob.

"Fuck off that did hurt!" the blonde cried out and turned her head to bury it in Callie's awaiting arms.

Just then Owen's pager went off and he looked apologetically at the two women in front of him.

"Sorry, 911 in the ER."

"Go" Callie mouthed. "I've got this."

And then they were alone. Arizona's crying had subsided but she took the opportunity to be as close to Callie as possible for the moment. The pain had gone away and she pressed herself closer to the Latina's warm body.

"Stupid Heelys" Arizona muttered.

Callie chuckled softly when she registered what the blonde had said.

"I've told you about a million times what I think of those so called shoes honey…"

**Okay, we have to have some drama in this story to. But you don't have to worry cause it has nothing to do with our favorite couple being apart. Just some bumps on the road towards happy married life starting a family. The shoulder thing will be a piece of cake for what comes next…**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Are you in pain again?"

Arizona groaned out her discomfort when Callie sat straight up in their bed to get the light on. It was in the middle of the night and the blonde had woken up with a stubborn pain shooting through her body and up her shoulder. The effect from the morphine was starting to drop. The Latina had felt Arizona's sudden awakening and was now looking at her wife with concern written all over her face.

"Do you want me to get you another shoot of morphine?" Callie asked cautiously and rubbed the blonde's healthy shoulder to comfort her.

Arizona's nose wrinkled and she frowned slightly. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain. At this point it was no use to be brave. Never in her whole life the blonde had thought of what a dislocated shoulder could cause when it came to pain. It was unbearable right now.

"D-did you take morphine with you?" the blonde managed to get out before another wave of sharp pain hit her.

"I did and now I'll go get it" Callie decided when it was obvious to her that Arizona tried not to scream out her pain while biting her lower lip hard.

The Latina threw the bed's cover off from her and jumped out off bed to go get her medical bag. Callie worked quickly and used her expertise to prepare a shot. The Latina put the shot between her teeth and snapped with her long, slender fingers at the small bottle made of glass before she pushed the shot down and let the liquid go up the shot.

"Here", the Latina ordered and helped Arizona to sit in an up-right position with cushions behind. "Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable enough" the blonde tried to smile. "You know, if I wasn't in such pain right now I would jump you immediately. Do you know how hot you are it when you prepare a shot?"

Callie arched an eyebrow before she stuck the shot in Arizona's arm with ease like only an expert could. The blonde let out a sigh full of relief and sunk back at the cushions pressing against her back.

"There you go" The Latina said soothingly and placed the now empty shot on Arizona's bed table next to her side of the bed. "You feel better?"

"Much better" the blonde reassured and let her self relax when the morphine started to kick in. "Thank you."

Callie reached out and cupped Arizona's face with her hand. The Latina used her thumb to stroke the blonde's cheek tenderly.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked weakly. "I'm sorry I waked you up. I know you have a tough day ahead of you."

"Shut up", Callie said softly. "You also have a tough day ahead of you. So there's no need for you to apologize."

"Can you just hold me?"

The blonde that from time to time could be awfully secure and tough sounded so fragile right now. After Owen and Callie had located Arizona's shoulder at the hospital and the trauma surgeon had scheduled an OR for them the next morning they had gone home and had fallen straight in to bed. The blonde had fallen asleep quite fast still affected by the first shot with morphine. But to Callie it wasn't really a surprise that Arizona had been woken up now, in the middle of the night.

"Sure baby", The Latina whispered and leaned in to kiss her wife softly on the forehead before she got up and walked around to her own side of the bed.

Callie was careful when she repositioned her self beside Arizona again and made sure to not do any quick or haste movements to cause the blonde anymore pain. She then let Arizona decide which position was most comfortable before she settled in her self.

"I love you" the blonde mumbled sleepily and nudged Callie's collarbone using the tip of her nose slightly.

"And I love you angel" The Latina replied and felt her heart swell familiarly with that feeling only Arizona Robbins-Torres could create. "Try to get some sleep now, okay?"

"Mm-mm" a muffled answer came from the already half sleeping blonde.

Callie reached up to turn off the light and smiled when she heard Arizona's breathing indicating that she was sound asleep again. It felt slightly surreal that she in a couple of hours was the one that was going to cut Arizona open and operate on her shoulder. Callie knew that this situation wasn't optimal but after talking the whole thing through with Owen they had both decided that this was for the best. The Latina was indeed the best man, or woman, for the job. There was no doubt about it. She just hoped that Arizona's shoulder wasn't a complete mess. If the joint must be replaced it would be 4 to 6 weeks before Arizona could perform a surgery again. Callie prayed to God that it was just a ruptured muscle. Her Arizona would go crazy with frustration if that were the case.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is this?" Chief Richard Webber questioned harshly making both Callie and Owen jump and turn around where they stood at the board discussing what would be the best to do regarding Arizona's surgery. "Why is Dr Torres scheduled to perform a surgery _on _Dr Robbins? Have I missed something?"

"Arizona tripped and fell down these stairs yesterday" Dr Hunt said and nodded towards the stairs beside them. "She dislocated her shoulder pretty badly. We did x-ray her but we can't tell if the joint in her shoulder need to be replaced or if it's just a ruptured muscle. It's nothing complicated though so I just thought it was okay that Dr Torres did it. I mean since she is our best orthopedic surgeon and all."

Callie moved her weight from one foot to the other. She knew it was hospital policy that you could never threat your own family.

"I know what you're thinking Chief…" she started in a small voice.

"It's okay Dr Torres" Chief Webber said and took her by surprise. "You are our best orthopedic surgeon and Dr Robbins is our best pediatric surgeon and I wouldn't want her to be gone from work more longer than necessary. You do the surgery. _But _I would really like Dr Hunt to assist you so you can take Dr Karev off from the board. Just because of the circumstances. Okay?"

"Yes Chief" Dr Hunt responded quickly. "I'll leave the responsibility of running the ER to Dr Karev for the day then if it's fine with you? He's going to manage that excellent."

"You do that", Chief Webber agreed. "And straight after you two are done in the OR I really want one of you to come and find me and tell me how everything went."

"We will" Callie nodded and showed her Chief that she had understood his wishes completely.

"Good" he nodded back to the Latina. "I'll see you later then."

And with that Chief Richard Webber walked away and disappeared around one corner further down the hall.

"So, are we going to get this party started or what?" Callie said and smiled at Owen Hunt.

"Sure", he said and returned her smile. "Let me just go down to the ER and inform everyone about today's schedule. "You can prep Arizona for surgery yourself and use one of the residents if you need any help. I'll be up in the OR scrubbing in, in an hour."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie found Arizona sitting on a hospital bed in a room talking with Teddy Altman and Miranda Bailey. The blonde had her arm in a mitella and to Callie's relief she looked relaxed and was her perky own self.

"Hi there" the Latina cut in and smiled while she leaned against the doorframe. "Am I interrupting a really good talk here or is it okay if I steel Dr Robbins away now?"

"Already?" Arizona said in a small voice and her smiled faded a bit.

"It's going to be okay Arizona" Teddy reassured her best friend and squeezed the blonde's hand gently in comfort. "For some reason I think that Callie here is going to take really good care of you."

Arizona's face lit up again and the smile returned showing of her dimples with full force. Callie's heart skipped a beat like always when her lover's eyes sparkled like that. It never failed.

"Is Dr Hunt going to assist you?" Bailey asked. "And does the Chief know about this?"

"Yes and yes" the Latina laughed at Bailey's questions. "You two, get out of here now so I can have a serious talk with my wife. Chop-chop!"

"See? Arizona giggled when her friends got up from their chairs and started to leave. "She's so demanding."

"Good luck" Teddy and Bailey said in unison before they headed out the door.

"Is there something wrong Calliope?" Arizona questioned and looked cautiously and the Latina that wore a slight worried expression on her face.

"What?" Callie said and tilted her head so she could see the blonde straight in the eyes. "No."

Arizona looked suspiciously at her wife.

"Are you sure? Cause if there's something you're not telling me…"

"It's not" Callie defended her self. "I promise. It's just that it's not everyday I'll have to get in the OR operating on the love of my life."

"Are you sure you want to do this then?" the blonde said and reached out to cover the Latina's hand with her own. "You know it would be completely fine with me if Owen did this."

"Isn't it me that is going to comfort you in this situation? Callie said and released a small laugh. "Of course I'm sure that I want to do this. Is there anything you like to know before we get you prepped?"

"Worst case scenario?" Arizona said and held her breath while looking the Latina straight in the eyes.

Callie sighed before she answered the blonde's question.

"Worst case scenario is that I'll have to replace your shoulder's joint and then you won't be able to perform surgeries of your own for about 4 to 6 weeks. Also you will need physical therapy. Best case scenario – it's just the muscle that is ruptured and then you'll just have to rest your shoulder and you could be back to work in about 2 weeks."

The Latina sat quiet for a moment before she continued. Arizona stayed silent as if she was taking her time to register what Callie just had informed her.

"Come here" she ordered the blonde gently and sat beside her by the bed and opened her arms for Arizona to lean in to.

The blonde sighed heavily but did as she was told. She rested her cheek against the Latina's shoulder and felt her inside melt when Callie started to stroke her back in tender motions.

"We didn't have sex last night" Arizona mumbled.

"What did you just say? We're about to take you to surgery and you just complained about the fact that we didn't had sex last night."

Arizona leaned back and stuck her lower lip out in a serious pout.

"Every night since we got married we always have had sex before we go to sleep" she explained. "I just registered that. And I don't like that knowledge."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Callie chuckled. "Come on you goof, let's get you prepped now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn it" Callie muttered to her self.

"What is it?" Owen questioned where he stood in front of her at the table in the OR. "Do you need to replace her joint?"

"Yes" the Latina sighed in disappointment. "I mean, look at it, it's completely destroyed."

Owen leaned in to get a closer look and saw what Callie already had seen.

"Hmm" he said in a low voice.

Callie had tried to act like this was just one of her usual surgeries and had thought before she went in the OR that this, performing a simple surgery on Arizona, wasn't going to get to her. But standing here with a scalpel in her hand hovering over her own wife, she now understood why the rule that one could never threat a family member existed. It was not easy knowing that it was Arizona that lay there on the table in front of her.

"You okay?" Owen asked friendly when he noticed that Callie had spaced out for a moment there.

"Umm…yeah" the orthopedic surgeon mumbled. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's just do this now."

Callie and Owen worked well together. It wasn't the first time the two of them had to perform in the OR together and Callie liked the fact that Owen knew when to shut up and just work. Together they managed to replace Arizona's joint in her shoulder and when the last stitch was sewn Callie exhaled loudly.

"Good work there Dr Torres" Owen stated and gave his colleague a small smile full of reassurance.

"You too Dr Hunt" Callie smiled back and let her shoulders drop in relaxation. "Let's take my wife to a recovery room and wake her up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One hour later Callie sat next to Arizona holding the blonde's hand when she woke up looking all confused and dazed.

"Hi there beautiful" the Latina whispered and entwined their fingers together. "How are you feeling?"

Arizona blinked twice and groaned.

"Like I've been hit by a train. Tell me, how did it go? Was it bad?"

"It went fine Arizona" Callie said soothingly. "The surgery went well and I fixed your shoulder."

"Stop talking around the subject" the blonde said when she had caught up with the fact that Callie avoided her real question.

"You're going to be okay…" the Latina started. "In about 4 to 6 weeks. I'm really sorry baby but that shoulder of yours didn't take that fall down the stairs very well. I had to replace your joint."

"Fuck" the blonde grimaced. "I knew it."

"Hey…" Callie said softly. "I'm just glad that you didn't hurt yourself worse falling down those stairs and let me just point out to you, if it's not already obvious, that the Heely's are out. I'm going to throw them out myself."

"Fine" Arizona huffed. "When can I go home?"

"For a doctor and a surgeon you play the patient role very good Dr Robbins" Callie said teasingly. "I would never dream about sleeping alone in our bed so I'm going to take you home tonight."

Arizona parted her lips to say something but Callie shushed her by putting one of her fingers over her mouth before she could say a word.

"_But_ you're going to stay in this bed until I have finished my work today."

"But Callie!" the blonde started to whine.

"No buts Arizona Robbins-Torres! You can't win this one."

"You are mean" Arizona pouted looking like a four-year-old.

"Yeah?" Callie challenged. "You love me anyway."

And before Arizona could continue the argument the Latina leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde's forcing her to shut up. Hearing Arizona moan softly in response Callie couldn't help but force the blonde's lips apart just enough to sneak her tongue in to meld with her wife's. Arizona moved her healthy arm and hand to tangle in the Latina's hair and sighed in comfort when the kiss deepened.

"You're right" the blonde breathed and leaned her forehead against Callie's when they separated to get some well-needed air. "I do love you. Very, very much."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the day passed Callie made sure to pop in to check on Arizona once in a while and to make sure she was still in bed resting. Even though the blonde whined every time she obeyed and remained in bed for the rest of the day when Callie had fixed so Meredith Grey had gone to get Arizona a few charts to dictate. The realization that this, the paperwork, was everything that the blonde was going to do for the next following weeks had made her frustrated already. When Callie finally had ended her workday Arizona was bored out of her mind.

"Finally!" the blonde squeaked out when she noticed Callie's presence and that the Latina had changed out of her scrubs in to her private clothes. "Take me home!"

"You're going to be a handful for the next couple of weeks" Callie smiled. "I hear that already. We are going home I promise. But first, do you hurt? No more morphine? Should I just prescribe you some painkillers that we can go get before we head home?"

"No Calliope I'm not hurting right now, but you could always hook me up with some Vicodin or something. Just in case."

"I hear you!" Callie responded and stood up. "Shall we?"

They went by the hospitals pharmacy to get the painkillers and then they headed home. Arizona was, much to Callie's surprise, quite fresh for a person that had surgery the same day. At home the Latina made sure to get the blonde comfortably on the couch while she cooked dinner.

"You're spoiling me", Arizona pointed out from where she lay on the couch reading a magazine. "If you don't watch it I might get used to this."

"Fine by me" Callie smiled and tasted the pasta sauce she just had mixed together. "Mm, perfect."

They ate dinner in front of the TV and when Callie was finished with the dishes she joined her wife in the couch.

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

Arizona shook her head in response and grabbed a handful of Callie's shirt to pull her closer.

"I want to talk."

Callie looked in disbelief at the blonde.

"You want to talk? What do you want to talk about?"

"Us" Arizona said simply. "I was thinking this afternoon about what we talked about the other week. About the whole house-buying thing."

"I'm listening" the Latina said and felt very alert all of a sudden.

"It seems like I'm going to have a lot of free time in the nearest future" the blonde said in a low voice.

"Ooooh" Callie said knowingly and nodded. "I see…"

"So?" Arizona questioned and raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I love the way you think…"

Arizona started to giggle when Callie winked back at her.

"Come here" she whispered and pulled Callie closer.

As always they got carried away a little to quickly and in wasn't until a sharp pain hit Arizona that the blonde was reminded of her shoulder again. She groaned in disappointment.

"This shoulder is going to be the death of me I promise you!"

"It's okay baby", Callie said and took away her body-weight from Arizona. "We can manage to stay away from each other for a couple of weeks. We're adults."

The last part of Callie's statement sounded awfully weak though. They both knew that staying away from each other wasn't their best sport…

**Okay, I have my mind set on where this story is headed. Let's just say that Arizona is in for a real challenge. She is going to have to prove her love for Callie in a way that you all might be surprised about. And it has nothing to do with sex or with her shoulder ;)  
>Also, it has nothing to do with that sort of angst that's going to keep them apart. So, now you all know that. We're done with that type of drama.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**What the heck? Here's another chapter ;)  
>Let's just say that I feel inspired.<strong>

CHAPTER 5

To say that Arizona _just was _bored the following weeks to come was really an understatement. Not only could she not work or use her left arm properly, she was also completely out of ideas of what to do with her time. She had watched all the movies she and Callie had at home and she had gone through old stuff and clothes and threw everything out that they didn't use anymore. On top of that she and Callie couldn't have sex since her shoulder was hurting like hell in positions she really needed to use if intimacy were going to play out the way they both wanted it to. According to Arizona Callie handled the no sex-part way to good this time around and that made her even more frustrated. It wasn't just one time she had lashed out at the Latina for what seemed no reason at all. Callie tried to be as understanding and patient as she could but one night she really felt like she had had enough and they fought badly causing Callie to storm out their apartment in rage and irritation slamming the door behind her. As always when Callie and Arizona have had a fight it didn't take long before they both felt really bad. They knew how to fight using harsh language but guilt came knocking just as quickly like bad breath in the morning after too much alcohol because of the mean words that had been thrown back and forth. Yes, the fiery Latina and the stubborn blonde really knew how to get to each other in every way possible. Although they didn't fight often, when they did it was like a hurricane storming through. Fast and furious. Like their love-making from time to time.

Callie walked around the streets in Seattle for a couple of hours before she started to feel really bad about their fight and for the fact that she had stormed out and left Arizona all alone at home. She had then gone straight home and had found the blonde crying her eyes out in their bed. The Latina had taken Arizona in her arms and kept whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again until the blonde's desperate crying had subsided and resulted in an "I'm sorry too".

Three weeks after Arizona's surgery Callie had manage to get one of the hospital's physical therapists to start with the blonde's physical therapy.

"Look!" Arizona said happily and showed Callie how much progress she had done with her shoulder in just two sessions.

The Latina smiled encouraging at the blonde that looked proud over herself when she lifted her arm straight out without making a face. Clearly it didn't hurt as much as it had before.

"That's great!" Callie said softly. "I'm really proud of you baby."

"I'm proud of me too!" Arizona stated and made the Latina laugh out loud.

"You're so full of yourself" Callie teased.

Arizona had just come back home from the hospital and found the Latina in the kitchen preparing dinner for them. Feeling much better about everything the blonde maneuvered herself closer to Callie with a few light steps. When she was close enough she simply just leaned forward to steal a quick kiss and then grabbed a piece of cucumber that Callie had sliced just a minute before.

"Maybe I am" Arizona said and winked playfully at the Latina. "But…"

"Yeah, yeah…I love you anyway" Callie cut her off and rolled her eyes at Arizona with a smile.

"Do you think you can show me how much you love anyway?" the blonde said huskily and came closer again to press herself against the Latina's warm body.

That little quick peck had started something cause all off a sudden Arizona felt like she really, really needed to be close to her lover again. In every way that was possible. Screw that damn shoulder tonight. With that thought in mind the blonde simply reached out and threw her good arm around Callie's neck to pull her in for a hungry kiss. The kiss didn't deepened fast enough according to Arizona and when Callie carefully pulled away she raised both of her eyebrows questiongly towards her wife.

"Care to try that again?" she asked half whispering half saying and tried to get eye contact with the Latina.

"I just don't want to hurt you" Callie excused her self and shrugged her shoulders before she turned to her cooking again.

The reason was simply that the blonde had gotten to her really bad these last couple of days. Seeing Arizona coming out of the shower all wet or half naked while getting dressed had almost become painful. All because of an unhealthy shoulder disturbed their healthy sex life. One could think that they would be able to control themselves for a couple of weeks time but to Callie and Arizona having sex with each other was just as life giving as breathing.

"You're not hurting me", Arizona pointed out. "I just…please Callie I…"

The blonde was cut off once again. But this time it wasn't because of something Callie started to say. In a blink of an eye and before Arizona knew what hit her, the Latina claimed her lips in one long and hot kiss making them both moan loudly.

"It's been so long" Callie breathed out. "I want you so bad…but are you sure?"

"God yes!" the blonde exclaimed. "Please, don't stop. I need you…and my shoulder is fine."

The Latina switched the stove and oven off in two quick motions at the same time thinking that dinner could wait. Oh, it could definitely wait. Turning back to Arizona they yet again started kissing like their lives depended on it. This time Callie was the one in charge of the kiss and forced the blonde's mouth to open and let their tongues tangle wetly. The Latina groaned when she felt Arizona's delicate fingers work their way up her body to get her out of the purple shirt she had been wearing. They helped each other and one or two minutes later Callie had latched her lips on to the blonde's left still bra-clothed breast and was quickly rewarded with a loud almost animalistic moan. Arizona had thrown her head back in ecstasy and was now leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"You taste so good", the Latina managed to get out between raged breaths while kissing her way up to the blonde's mouth again.

Arizona just whimpered in response. She was out of words for the moment and used the opportunity with no talking to grab Callie's hands and guide them down to the button in her jeans. The Latina wasted no time and a second later Arizona kicked the jeans off her feet and much to her surprise Callie lifted her up on the kitchen counter shortly after. The blonde instantly missed the close contact and spread her legs widely enough so that the Latina could step in between them. Arizona thanked who ever it might have been that had built their kitchen back in time because the height and position she found herself in right now was perfect. When Arizona hooked her legs around Callie's waist another series of unison moans escape their mouths. The Latina popped the blonde's bra open and freed Arizona's perfectly shaped breasts.

Just before Arizona lost her self completely in the sexual bliss she took control over her body and pushed her self forward and shoved her hand down to get rid of Callie's jeans.

"Take these off", she breathed hotly right in to the Latina's ear when she had opened the button. "I need to feel you. All of you."

Callie obeyed and wiggled her self out of her black, tight jeans leaving them to pool around her feet before she stepped out of them. Arizona then took Callie by complete surprise when the blonde pushed her hand in to her panties and palmed her burning and wanting core. The Latina's eyes widened and she took a sharp breath when Arizona leaned against her and spoke directly in to her ear while making sure Callie felt every breath she exhaled.

"I have a confession to make" the blonde panted out before she nibbled the Latina's earlobe hotly and at the same time tested her lover's arousal with her fingers that still were dancing lightly between Callie's legs.

"W-what?"

"I admit that I'm no good at being without sex when it comes to you" Arizona whispered breathlessly. "I know I act totally irrational sometimes. But I just want you to know that it's _just _because that you are the sexiest human being in the whole world…I don't function if I'm not allowed to be near you like this whenever I want to."

Callie felt dizzy. Her head was spinning. Hearing Arizona's raged breaths in her ear while the blonde played with her fingers in her panties was making her crazy with want.

"You know what?" the Latina said hoarsely and closed her eyes for a brief moment to get her self together. "I love being irrational with you."

The blonde let a giggle out and leaned forward again. Her already hooked legs around Callie made a small effort to pull the Latina as close possible. The only thing between them was Arizona's arm and hand that continued its teasing journey between Callie's legs.

"I love you so much" the blonde whispered when she entered the Latina's most intimate part and was met by an unbelievable hot wetness.

Arizona couldn't help but moan her self when the feeling of Callie clenching around her fingers. She started off in a slow manner but knowing it wasn't enough for the Latina she hurried to pick up the pace. Crooking her fingers forwards to get to the most sensitive spots she earned a loud groan from Callie that caused the blonde to shiver her self. The Latina met Arizona's trusting hand in a steady rhythm. Callie had taken a steady grip with both her hands on the blonde's hips and the closer to release she got she leaned in to bury her face in the valley between Arizona's breasts.

"God, what are you doing to me…?" the Latina gritted with pleasure through her teeth when Arizona added a skilled thumb to her actions.

A few seconds later Callie came apart in what felt like fireworks inside of her. Determined to finish the Latina off with style the blonde continued her work until the very end of Callie's earth shattering orgasm. Arizona loved being buried inside Callie. It was the ultimate way to be close. The Latina had no chance to recover from her climax before Arizona cached her lips in another mind-blowing kiss that sent another series of shivers down Callie's spine. The air the Latina needed so much made it impossible to continue the kiss and she released her self from it and leaned her forehead against the blonde's chest trying to catch up with her breathing again. While she did that a wicked thought crossed Callie's mind and she eased her self out of Arizona's grip.

"Hey, where are you going?" the blonde protested.

"Close your eyes and sit still right where you are" the Latina demanded.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked suspiciously. "Come back here…"

"Close…your…eyes!" Callie ordered again. "Now."

A heavy sigh came from the blonde but she did as she was told. Her own satisfaction just waited for the Latina's touches to fix her aching want. Arizona leaned back on the kitchen counter and she heard their fridge door opening and closing quickly and a few seconds later she felt Callie's fingertips hooking in her panties.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"You're so impatient Arizona" Callie chuckled softly. "First things first. Let me take these off."

The blonde's face frowned but she lifted her self up just enough to let the Latina's wishes coming true. The cool air hit her center that was hot and wet and so ready. Arizona didn't have to wait that long because half a second later a sizzling sound filled the room and something chilly hit her chest making her open her eyes in a total surprise. Her eyes widened when she noticed what it were that Callie had sprayed all over her chest and down her stomach. Whipped cream. The Latina gave Arizona a mischievous look and smiled both evilly and hungrily at her at the same time.

"Oh, that's a new one" the blonde said and exhaled loudly.

Callie used a tip of a finger to get a taste from the whipped cream covering her lover's chest. The Latina sucked slowly on her finger like she was savoring the sweet taste from both Arizona's body and the whipped cream. The blonde's jaw dropped and another heated rush went through her body. Arizona was sure of the fact that she was drooling but she couldn't care any less. What Callie did right now was the hottest thing she had ever seen. The Latina released her own finger with a loud pop and reached for the can again.

"I want you to sit absolute still now" she then said huskily. "Do you think you can do that?"

Arizona's mouth went dry and all she could do was nod her response. Callie lifted the can with the cream up in a slow motion and sprayed it on to the blonde's lips and then some on her own fingers.

"Good."

Instead of kissing Arizona the Latina used the tip of her tongue to lick the whipped cream off from the blonde's lips. When the cream was gone she demanded a soft entrance with her tongue in between Arizona's lips.

"Do you like it?" Callie whispered tenderly. "Do you want some?"

Again, all Arizona could do was nod. She was completely speechless. The Latina lifted her fingers up to the blonde's lips that was slightly parted and sneaked one in Arizona's mouth and let her suck it slowly. The taste of the cream filled the blonde's senses and she released the air she had been holding inside her lungs when Callie slowly pulled her finger out from her mouth. The Latina's eyes had darkened which was a sure sign of arousal and without wasting any more time she dove in to lick of the whipped cream covering Arizona's heavy breathing chest. She used the tip of her tongue to lick small patterns all over the blonde's burning skin.

"You taste _sooo _good baby" Callie breathed and continued her work on getting rid of all the whipped cream.

When the Latina took one of Arizona's nipple in her mouth and bit it slightly before she it role between her lips the blonde let out a long out drawn moan from the back of her throat that was followed by a loud whimper.

"God…this…you…feels…amazing" Arizona got out and choked on her words.

Callie smiled and reached for the can again and this time she used the cream to cover the space from just under her lover's mounds and down her stomach. She made sure to stop the trail of whipped cream just above the blonde's wet sex that she could see was glistening with want. The Latina pushed slightly at Arizona making her lying back a bit. Then she started to massage the blonde's breasts with her hand while she at the same time took care of the whipped cream she had sprayed on Arizona's stomach. Just when the blonde was sure of the fact that Callie was going to satisfy her with her tongue where she needed it the most she bucked her hips up in an attempt to speed the Latina's actions up.

"Patience Arizona" Callie whispered breathlessly.

No more wanting to tease the blonde Callie again reached for the can and sprayed the whipped cream one last time. Feeling it cover her core Arizona sucked in a sharp breath and then spread her legs open while she gripped the kitchen counter so hard that her knuckles shaded in to white.

"Calliope!" the blonde half screamed out when the Latina sucked her engorged bundle of nerves for the first time.

The friction caused by the pressure of Callie's tongue and the whipped cream almost made Arizona want to cry. It felt heavenly and she knew that she wouldn't last long this time around. Not only had it been so long since they had sex but this…oh this was beyond paradise. Arizona had never been so sure of something in her whole life. Arching her back she made sure to meet the Latina's skilled tongue and when the orgasm hit her with full force she couldn't help but scream it out. Loud. Louder than usual. _Much _louder. Callie had the time to think that maybe even Mark would hear Arizona letting out her pleasure across the hall. If he was home.

"Oh God!" the blonde managed to squeak out between her tries to get back the control over her breathing. "That was…yeah, that was…"

Her words died down and she lay back straight on the counter and threw one am up to cover her face.

"I'll take that as a: Yes, Callie, I did like that" Callie smiled proudly and stood straight up in front the counter letting the blonde go carefully.

"Liked it? I _loved _it!" Arizona quickly reassured and leaned up to support her weight on her elbows.

"Good" the Latina grinned and took a hold of the blonde's good arm to help her sitting straight up again.

Taking a moment to recover completely Arizona stayed quiet with her eyes closed. Soon her breathing had returned to normal and her heart was beating in its normal rhythm. She then opened her eyes again and shook her head back and forth a few times to collect her thoughts. All while Callie stood in front of her looking very amused.

"You can wipe that cocky smile off from your face now" the blonde said and tried to hide her own satisfied smile.

Callie laughed and helped Arizona down from the counter so that they now were standing facing each other.

"Shower?" the Latina offered.

"That is a very good idea since you got me all sticky and icky" the blonde teased back. "Join me?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else", Callie answered and offered a hand to Arizona to hold on to and dragged the blonde in their bathroom. "I feel like it's my duty to clean up the mess I made…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On hour later they were newly showered and clothed in comfortable clothes eating dinner in front of the TV.

"I want us to go and look at a house tomorrow", Arizona announced with a slight hesitantly tone in her voice.

Callie arched her eyebrows and placed her glass of water down on the table before she answered.

"You found one you like?"

"Yes, I did…" the blonde said softly. "I mean…if you want to go look at it…we don't have to…it's just that…."

"You are just adorable from time to time, you know that?" the Latina chuckled. "Of course I want to go look at it. Where is it? Is it far from here and the hospital?"

Arizona cleared her throat and took a sip of the water in her glass.

"It's not very far from here actually. Fifteen minutes walk from the hospital. I mean, I know we're kind of spoiled with the distance here and to work but you know…"

"I'm sure it's good" Callie said mildly and placed her now empty plate on the table. "We'll go there tomorrow. Okay?"

Arizona's dimples came to show almost immediately.

"Great! We'll go after you have finish work and I have finished my physical therapy session. Yay!"

"Yeah, about that" Callie started cautiously. "Is your shoulder okay? I mean…after…"

"You mean after you blew my mind with whipped cream on the kitchen counter one hour ago?" the blonde said teasingly. "You don't have to worry baby. I'm a big girl. It's a little stiff but I'll think I can manage. It was _sooo _worth it anyway…"

**And with the angst and the way Arizona is going to prove her love and yada-yada…don't worry about it. I'm sure you all will find it adorable. And sweet. And yeah…you know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's just say that I feel very inspired for the time being…**

CHAPTER 6

The consequence of their little 'sex'-escapade in the kitchen was a very stiff arm and shoulder attached to a certain Arizona Robbins-Torres the next day. Despite that the blonde didn't let her good mood go to waste. Her physical therapist had given her some strange and suspicious looks when she simply had giving him no special reason why her shoulder seemed a little 'upset' when it the day before had cooperated very well. Of course that had been before Arizona had practiced sex-games that included a kitchen counter and a whole lot of whipped cream. After the session she felt sore but the massage and the exercises they had been doing during her session had helped against the stiffness and the physical therapist had just left her with a admonition that involved something about 'taking it easy' for a few days and not do anything ball-breaking. To his words the blonde had simply smiled one of her best dimpled-ones and had just almost leapt out the room leaving the physical therapist just shaking his head despondently.

Arizona decided to stop by her office in Peds before she was about to meet up with Callie as soon as her shift ended. The blonde had never been good at just let go of her work, not even when she had vacation. This she had been forced to do so, both by Callie and because of the fact that the pain her shoulder had caused had simply not allowed her to anything that had been related to work. Although it still would take her a few weeks to get in to the OR again she had decided that she most certainly could dive in the piles of paper that had gathered on her desk during her weeks of absence. She quickly turned on her computer and eyed through her emails just to make sure that everything was in order. Ten minutes later she hurried through the halls and bumped in to Derek and Mark just outside the attending's lounge.

"What are you doing here Robbins?" Mark asked. "I thought you would be home, resting that shoulder of yours. How are you by the way?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Arizona answered and smiled friendly to both of her colleagues. "I started my physical therapy three days ago and it feels great. I'm getting ready to get back to work next week actually. Just to work administratively though."

"That's great!" Derek said and lit up.

"If you're looking for a certain someone we just saw her running down the stairs" Mark explained. "She has been awfully cheerful today. What's going on? Is it the house-thing?"

Arizona must admit that she had changed her opinion about Mark a lot this past year. Sure, they have had their issues but he finally seemed to have got the point about not being so much like himself. And the blonde was grateful for that. Mainly because of the fact that she knew that Callie and Mark still were best friends and still used to hang out from time to time. The blonde had come to terms with Callie talking about personal friend stuff with Mark and she compared it with the relationship she her self had with Teddy. And even if it didn't happened often it could be occasions when they got together all four of them – Callie, Arizona, Mark and Lexie – for dinner once in a while.

"I hope so!" Arizona responded and her smile widened even more. "We're actually going to look at a one tonight."

"Wow!" Derek said and sounded very curious all of a sudden. "Where is it? Isn't that kind of a hard-ship for you two since you two along with Mark live in a very coveted area in the neighborhood? I've heard some of the nurses talking about giving their right arm to be living there."

Arizona laughed at the comment the neuro surgeon just had made and Mark accompanied the laughter as well.

"I for one think that you two are doing the exact right thing" the plastic surgeon encouraged. "Lexie and I have also talked about it. But you're right Derek, the apartments are really fancy and are located in a very convenient distance from here."

"Ah! There you are!"

Callie approached the threesome and Arizona noticed that the Latina still wore her scrubs.

"Hi" Callie continued and greeted both Mark and Derek as well. "Mark, Hunt wants you in the ER and Meredith is looking for you Shepherd. She said something about going home."

"Oh that's my cue to leave" Derek quickly said and started to walk away. "Good luck with the house and let me know how it goes!"

"So are you the lucky attending on call tonight?" Arizona asked and turned to Mark after waving goodbye to Derek Shepherd.

"Yes I am" Mark sighed and dropped his shoulders. "And I better get my ass down to that zoo. You two, enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow Cal."

And with that Mark Sloan walked away and left.

"Are you ready to go?" the blonde said and smiled expectantly while looking at the Latina.

"Yes" Callie said and returned the smile. "Let me just grab my jacket and we'll be out of here shortly!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can definitely see us living here!" Callie said enthusiastically half an hour later when the house agent who was going to sell it had showed them around in the house. "I love the balcony on the second floor and the master bedroom is really stylish. We wouldn't have to restore a thing in it. The former owners have really done a great work with it."

Arizona was just as enthusiastic about it and she was so happy that Callie loved it as much as she did. It was perfect. It almost felt like this house was made for them. She hadn't said anything to the Latina yet but one of the other bedrooms next to the master had made her feel so…warm inside. Here she was, Arizona, who never had dreamt of the fact that she ever would have wanted a family of her own with someone else. But somehow, that room had made her long to see Callie pregnant, carrying their child. In this very moment the blonde wanted to savor that feeling and make it stay. She was curious if that particular room had made Callie thinking the same thoughts.

"Helloooo, earth to Arizona!"

The blonde snapped out of her deep thoughts and blinked twice looking really confused.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"You looked like you were million miles away" Callie amused poked Arizona's side playfully. "I'm talking about buying this house here but that doesn't seem to interest you enough to listen."

"Sorry" the blonde said sheepishly. "I was just thinking…"

"Care to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" the Latina asked and looked cautiously over at Arizona. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no! I love it!" the blonde exclaimed and smiled reassuringly. "I really think we should go for it."

"At lest we agree on that then" Callie said teasingly. "But I'm still curios of what you were thinking about a minute ago."

Arizona blushed slightly and turned her face away. The Latina stepped up to get closer to the blonde and placed her hands on Arizona's hips holding her in a steady grip.

"Do you mind if I give it a try to read your mind?" Callie whispered tenderly.

The blonde bit her lower lip nervously. Could it really have been that obvious? Sometimes it scared her that Callie knew her so well. Moments like these could make her feel more vulnerable than ever before. She lifted her head just enough to meet those big, brown and loving eyes belonging to the love of her life. Arizona almost felt shy in this very moment when she let her baby blue eyes lock with Callie's.

"You were thinking about how it would be if we did something about that room, next to the one that would be ours if we moved in here" the Latina continued still whispering and looked Arizona straight in the eyes. "You were thinking about which color would suit best if we had a little girl or a boy living there and how it would be if it wasn't just the two of us in our lives anymore. Am I close?"

The emotions running in Arizona's veins in that exact second the words left Callie's lips was impossible for the blonde to explain. She didn't know how to handle it. It scared the living hell out of her but at the same time it was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever had experience.

"It's intimidating how close you are" Arizona mumbled and tried to slow down her raged breathing.

The blonde's heart was beating a little faster than usual at this point and she started to squirm a bit.

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper but it was equally surprising every time. How Callie with those three single words could make Arizona calm down. Because every time those three words escaped the Latina's lips the blonde melted inside and felt so safe. Like if she was about to fall without being afraid to get hurt when she hit the ground.

"I think we have a winner" Callie murmured and kissed Arizona's forehead tenderly. "Let's go buy ourselves a house."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about this?"

"For the love of God Calliope, yes, yes and yes!" Arizona declared and started to get irritated. "I'm sure. It's just paper work."

"Really?" Callie challenged and crossed her arms over her chest. "_Just _paper work?"

The blonde gave the Latina an almost hostile stare.

"Are we really going to fight about this?"

Callie grunted and rolled her eyes.

"You tell me. Because I'm not sure that you're capable of _just _doing paper work if you decide to get back to work today. And I really, really don't want you to strain your shoulder cause it's to soon."

Arizona copied the Latina and rolled her eyes back snorted in response.

"You didn't say anything about me straining my shoulder last night when we were…"

"Oh shut up!" Callie cut the blonde off. "That's different…"

"Really?" Arizona threw back instantly. "Tell me, how is that different? Cause I'm really curious."

The Latina sighed. She clearly had painted her self in to a corner here and threw her arms out in resignation.

"I'm just worried about you. That's all."

The blonde's facial expression softened remarkably when she heard the genuine concern from Callie. With two large steps she moved herself closer to the Latina and threw her arms around Callie's neck.

"I love you for being so caring but I promise you, I'll be fine and my shoulder will be fine to. And I also promise to do nothing else than paper work this week. Okay? And I really, really don't want to fight with you. Please?"

"Fine" Callie said softly. "I'm sorry for being so over-protective. I mean…since you're a big girl and all…"

Arizona giggled and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am" she said teasingly. "At least I was last night…"

The blonde cupped Callie's face and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she let her go and turned to her purse again. It was a very important day for both of them and they both knew it was the tension of what was about to come – or not to come – that made them both a little tense. Today was the day that they would found out if the bid they had offered to buy the house for was going to be accepted from the one's that were selling it. It was only a week since they had been there to look at it and the house agent had informed them almost immediately that they could have it if the prize they offered to pay was good enough for the sellers.

"So, will I see you for lunch or what?" Callie asked in a more friendly tone than earlier.

Arizona turned around and wore an apologetically look on her face.

"I'm sorry baby but I promised Teddy I would have lunch with her since it's been a couple of weeks since we had the chance to talk just the two of us. Can't you just ask Mark out for lunch?"

"Ha!" Callie said sarcastically. "I have never believed that this day would come – when you actually would suggest me seeing Mark."

"Believe it honey" Arizona smiled and took a hold of the Latina's chin forcing their eyes to meet. "And make sure to say hello to him from me when you see him."

"Clearly it's not to late to ask for miracles to happen" Callie stated firmly.

"Feel the joy Calliope" the blonde said and sounded more perky than usual. "I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you."

Still with her hand around Callie's chin she then leaned in for one more quick kiss and a minute later Arizona was out the door.

The Latina couldn't help but smile and shook her head at her blonde partner that seemed to be in a very good mood. Callie picked up her iPhone and texted Mark asking him about lunch and then she decided to hit the shower. Callie had a feeling that this day could turn out good after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was harder than Arizona had thought from the beginning to just do paper work. She really loved her job in every way possible but doing the administrative things was not the highest on her list when it came to be Head of the Pediatric Department. Usually she one afternoon per week to run through the papers but not only had she been away for three weeks it also appeared to be a slight chaos in her desk for the moment. She suspected that her residences and nurses hadn't cared as much about order when she hadn't been around. It looked like the papers and charts were just thrown at her desk in all various places. And this wasn't as fun as cutting small children open in the OR, that was one thing Arizona Robbins-Torres was very much sure of. By lunch she at least had the piles of papers in order enough to start work them through.

"Hey you!" Teddy Altman greeted the blonde with a friendly hug when they met up just outside the hospitals main entrance. "Boy am I glad to see you back around here!"

"And I am glad to _be _back" Arizona announced and hugged her friend back. "I would've gone completely nuts if Callie had her will through."

"I'll take that as that she wasn't that pleased with your decision to get back to work this soon?" the cardio surgeon pointed out as they started walking down the street to reach the new lunch diner just across the street from the hospital next to Joe's.

"You got that right…" the blonde Ped surgeon sighed. "We almost got in to a fight about it this morning."

"She's just worried about you, you know" Teddy said mildly.

"I know, I know" Arizona muttered. "She had me promise that I would only do paper work this week. At least that's better than sitting home watching movies all day long."

"I could use a few days cuddling up in the couch watching pointless movies" Teddy said and with that comment Arizona heard how tired her friend seemed to be.

"Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously and eyed her friend from head to toe.

"I'm fine" Teddy reassured. "Just very, very tired though. It's been a lot at work this last couple of weeks. I guess you know that the Chief asked me to handle your patients as well as my own when you have been absent."

Arizona frowned and stopped in the middle of the street.

"He did? Well, that's just stupid! You have enough on your plate as it is. We have to do something about that. Let me check the Ped schedule right after lunch."

"That's very sweet of you Arizona but it's okay, really" Teddy said and smiled. "I guess it's my own fault that I've been so tired since I haven't got that much sleep in between my surgeries…"

"Really?" the blonde said and let out a laugh. "And why is that? It could never have something to do with Henry, could it?"

"It might" the cardio surgeon winked as a reply. "Come on, I'll tell you everything when we eat. And I can't wait to hear everything about the house you and Callie are about to buy…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Callie checked her iPhone after she had scrubbed out from her last surgery for the day her heart skipped a beat. One voice message. It told congratulations from the house agent. They had accepted Callie and Arizona's offer and it was a done deal. The house agent finished the message by letting them know that he was going to get all papers in order and that they could come by his office tomorrow during lunch to sign them. After listening to the message Callie found herself standing, in the middle of the hospital's lobby, smiling like an idiot. The Latina then only had one thing on her mind – she had to find Arizona.

Sure of the fact that she would be finding the blonde in her office – since she only would be doing paper work – Callie was confused when Arizona's office was completely empty and with the light all out. She had a gut feeling that Arizona was doing everything _but _paper work. And that did not make the fiery Latina happy to think about. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found Arizona scrubbing out from one of the OR with Teddy.

"Oh…hi!" Arizona said and looked nervously from Teddy to Callie when she noticed the Latina's presence when she came out from the scrub room. "I just…assisted Teddy for an hour during a heart valve surgery on a teenager…it was nothing…really."

"Umm..I should leave you two" Teddy mumbled and sneaked away rather quickly when she read that Callie not looked satisfied with the explanation that the blonde stuttered out.

"You promised me you would _only _be doing paper work Arizona" Callie hissed angrily trying her best to keep her voice down.

"I told you…it was nothing…I was just standing next to Teddy and supervised it….that's all", the blonde said weakly. "In my defense, the Chief have given Teddy all of my patients, including her own, while I was away. I thought that this was the least I could do."

"How's your shoulder?" the Latina said frankly not caring the slightest about Arizona's attempts to get out of this one. "And don't lie to me."

Arizona sighed heavily and got a tired expression in her face.

"Okay…fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know."

"You didn't answer my question. How…is…your…shoulder?"

The blonde could hear Callie's disappointment and anger. They were about to have another fight – the one that she had successfully avoided this morning.

"Look Callie…I'm fine. Just a little stiff."

"Damn it Arizona!" the Latina blurted out. "You're a surgeon yourself for God's sake! You _know _that your shoulder can do much worse if its strained and then it will take even longer for it to get better! Now, why would someone, that actually is suppose to know better, risk something like that?"

Arizona felt a pang of guilt shoot through her body. Callie was right. About everything she just had said.

"Please Callie don't be mad at me…I know it was stupid…I just…I needed…"

Damn it. The Latina knew that she couldn't stay mad at the stuttering blonde standing in front of her looking like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar – which she actually had – chewing on her lower lip like that.

"We got it."

"W-what?" Arizona said nervously. "What did we got?"

"The house" Callie said in a low voice. "We got it. It's ours. We can sign the papers tomorrow."

"W-we got it?" the blonde asked again dumbfounded.

"We did."

For a short moment they just stood there in the hallway staring at each other not knowing what to do. But as the seconds passed they both couldn't manage to hide the smiles on their faces and jumped in to each other's arms hugging tightly.

"I can't believe it!" Arizona said happily and cupped the Latina's face with both her hands.

"Well, believe it!" Callie declared and couldn't help it when her smile grew even wider from the sight of a very happy Arizona that stood in front of her.

The blonde used the position her hands where in and drew Callie's face close enough to place a hard kiss on her lips. She released the Latina's lips with a loud popping sound and then leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"I'm sorry about my stupidity, I really am." Arizona then said with sincere.

"I know you are" Callie whispered. "Just don't be stupid again."

The blonde giggled and couldn't help but hugging the Latina tightly again.

"Can we go home and celebrate our new house now?"

**I realized that I did make it sound like a bad thing that Arizona is going to have to prove her love for Callie. It's not in a bad way and it's not like she's gonna have to do it for anyone else but herself. And now I'm going to have to leave you guys hanging for a few days because I will be out on the road travelling for a few days. But I think I've earned my rights to take some vacation from the writing ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Callie…" Arizona whispered warningly when she felt a pair of soft lips on her bare shoulder coming from behind. "We have to pack…"

"I know…" Callie said huskily without showing any signs to stop what she was doing.

It was a month later and they were about to move in to their house the next day. Both of them had worked hard the last couple of weeks, which had resulted in very few hours of sleep during nights and many hours at the hospital during days. Arizona, who already had been behind her schedule due to her bad shoulder, had had a lot of things to get through in order to get a few days off when the big move was about to take place and Callie had also fallen behind with paper work and surgeries that had aggregated. Of course this also had meant that they hadn't seen much of each other either during this period of time. This Friday evening had come as a blessing for both of them since they hadn't even started packing yet. Sitting on the living room floor the blonde was engaged in some serious assortment of their CD's and DVD's before they could go in boxes. It was there Callie had found Arizona, clad in a tight white tank top and a pair of tight black jeans, when she had came home a few minutes earlier. And it was inevitable for the Latina to _not _get down to business and kissing her woman when the blonde looked like _that_. Arizona wore a slight 'after-work'-makeup and her hair was all tousled after being let out since it been up in a ponytail all day during work hours. To Callie, the blonde couldn't be more desirable than she was exposing herself right this second. Sure, the Latina loved when Arizona had done the whole package with fixing herself, like hair, makeup and a very dateable suit of clothing but now, oh now the blonde was a mix of sexiness, cuteness and hotness all over while looking _very _kissable. Callie couldn't help herself even though she knew that they had a lot to do. These last weeks lack of intimacy was frustrating as it was.

"W-we can't" Arizona tried weakly when the Latina added a light raking with her nails up and down the blonde's arms with the feather-like kisses behind her ear. "We don't have time…"

"I can be really quick" Callie whispered sounding very convincing and settled down in behind her lover to embrace the blonde with her own legs.

Arizona sighed and abandoned her tries to keep Callie out of reaching distance. It was no use anyway. Instead she exhaled her sighs loudly and leaned back to press herself close to the Latina. The blonde's breathing hitched when Callie's hand sneaked down in the front nibbling with her fingers on the hem of Arizona's tank top. The blonde turned her head, just enough so that she could catch the Latina's lips in a scorching, hot kiss while arching her back a bit to encourage Callie's hand's further on their way to slow journey. Moaning audibly in to the kiss Arizona threw one arm up behind and around the Latina's neck and deepened even more.

"You feel so good", Callie murmured when they drew apart to catch some well-needed air. "So soft…"

The blonde grew more and more impatient and it didn't take long before she covered the Latina's hands that still were to far away from where she needed them to be, with her own hands and pushed them up with eager to cover her breasts. At that contact they both moaned in the back of their throats.

"God!" Arizona breathed out feeling dizzy.

Callie kissed the top of the blonde's ear lovingly before she dropped one of her hands down to shove it in Arizona's jeans. She still made sure that one of the blonde's breasts got its well-deserved attention from her other hand. Arizona jerked forward in anticipation off letting the Latina's hand palm her burning desire. Just as Callie was about to touch her intimately a loud knock on their apartment's door was heard making them both jump in surprise.

"Who is thaaat?" Arizona whined childishly sounding very irritated at the person that was being stupid enough to interrupt something that was sure to be a really good quickie on the floor.

Callie narrowed her eyebrows and stopped all her movements. She stayed quiet though, just like she hoped that whoever their intruder was, he or she would get the message and go away. However that tactic didn't help and the knockings only became louder.

"No, no, nooo!" the Latina groaned in disappointment and got up her feet while giving the blonde an apologetically look.

Arizona let out small grunt and fell back on the floor to lay on her back for a few seconds to recover from her chance to reach a really strong and needed release.

"Heeey…all" Callie said somewhat dumbfounded when she got up to open the door and found a bunch of people out there. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we just thought that we'd help you pack!" Lexie said cheerfully and let her self in the apartment without being invited.

Mark, Teddy and Meredith quickly followed her leaving the Latina at the door with a look that said that she not knew if she would be mad at them for showing up and interrupt or if she actually would be grateful that they did since they had a lot that needed to be done. Arizona who still looked a bit flushed from their earlier activities on the floor jumped to her feet and straightened her clothes in order to make every single evidence of what really had been going on just a moment before disappear.

"Umm, hi there!" the blonde said and tried to be cheerful and thankful. "How did you all know we really needed help?"

"Are you kidding me Robbins?" Mark smiled. "We all have been noticing how hard you guys have been working these last couple of weeks. Which made us sure of the fact that this moving-thing must've been neglected. Beside, you shouldn't strain that shoulder of yours anyway."

The plastic surgeon winked at Arizona before the last sentence was finished.

"So, tell us what we can do!" Lexie urged and got instant supported nods from everyone else.

Arizona threw Callie one despondent look but couldn't help to smile when it hit her how amazing their friends and colleagues were.

"You guys are _sooo _going to regret that you offered to help!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, is that all?"

Arizona looked around thoughtfully in the empty apartment before she answered the guy from the removal company Callie and she had hired.

"Yeah, I think that was it actually" she said and nodded. "So, you got the keys to the house and you'll be delivering everything there within an hour or so?"

Callie had been forced to rush to the hospital when her pager had gone off a couple of hours earlier in a 911-call. Owen had reassured her that it would take a few hours tops and said that he really needed her expertise. The blonde had not been very happy about it but she knew all too well that the Latina had to go. That had left her alone with the removal company but now the apartment were all empty and looked very moved out from. Arizona had wanted to make things very easy for them so she also had hired a cleaning company that would be in the apartment early Monday morning to get it all clean before they handed the key's to the landlord.

"Should be" the guy answered her shortly but still nicely. "We've got your number so we'll just call you when we get close. We just have to eat lunch before."

"Great" the blonde smiled back causing her dimples to show which in itself caused the almost grumpy guy to smile in return. "I'll see you there then."

Arizona took a moment when the guy had left and the door was closed. She was alone in an empty apartment. The apartment where she for the first time had really let herself being happy the way she always dreamed about. It was one apartment she had actually longed for to get to when she had finished her work because she had something and someone to come home to. Hell, since she had met Callie it had been the first time ever she had longed for work to be over so she could leave it behind and go home. _Home. _Because home had been a completely different thing when the Latina had entered her life. Arizona Robbins-Torres found herself being in a totally different position in her life than she thought she would ever be. The blonde had achieved so much more than she could ever imagine herself doing. All because of one single thing, which was love. She had stumbled upon it and had had the opportunity to explore it in ways she never thought that she had been worthy of. Standing in the apartment Arizona felt all kind of emotions rushing around her inside; Happiness, due to the fact that this was the place she first had been able to call a real home, sorrow, because she was about to leave her first home, excitement, for what was about to come, fear, cause she always had been scared of what would be hiding around the corner…but mostly, Arizona Robbins-Torres felt blessed. Blessed, because she had found someone she could be a 'you and I' and a _we _with. Someone who understood her in ways she didn't even understood herself sometimes. Someone that, no matter what, would stay by her side and stand up for her like no one had done before. Someone, who actually thought she had been worth fighting for. Calliope Torres-Robbins had turned out to _be_ all that. Calliope Torres-Robbins _was_ all that. Feeling like this, standing here, made Arizona long for the future in ways that she had never done before. Her life had just started, or so it felt, and she couldn't wait for it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie was exhausted. She felt so awful because of the fact that she had let Arizona take care of everything during the day since she had to work. Even if the blonde had sounded more peaceful, happy and understanding than ever when they had talked earlier, the Latina felt a pang of guilt when she walked the road home to the house. _Their _house. It felt like butterflies flying around in her stomach when she thought about it. Her new home. When she came closer and walked through the gate she stopped for a few seconds. Just to get her mind straight and to admire the building for a while. The Latina was interrupted in her thoughts when she felt her iPhone buzz in her pocket and when she took it out to look for whom it was she grinned.

'**I can't wait for you to get HOME. Please hurry.'**

"Arizona?" Callie called out a half a minute later when she opened the door carefully and stepped right in.

The Latina blinked both once and twice at the sight she was met with. Callie had been sure of the fact that she had to step in to a whole lot of unpacked boxes and things surrounding her both high and low but that wasn't the fact at all. The hallway was all cleaned and when she peaked in to the living room on the first floor her eyes were about to pop out her head. The living room was perfectly set with every one of the furniture they had decided to put in there. On top of that, the whole room was lit with candles all over.

"I've missed you."

Callie turned around when she heard those words coming from behind her. Her eyes grew wide at the sight she was being greeting with. Arizona. In a white dress-shirt. And it appeared to be _only _a white dress-shirt. The Latina found her self both thinking and looking if the blonde wore any panties beneath. The shirt was slightly parted, with two or was it three? buttons open, revealing just part of Arizona's milky white soft skin. The dress –shirt hung low, but not _that _low and the Latina's curiosity got to her as she found herself being very fascinated by the whole appearance of the blonde. Arizona wore a smile on her face that Callie couldn't read. It was mischievous yet both playful in a loving and an 'I want you now' kind of way. The Latina had to swallow hard when the blonde finally came as close as she possibly could without them touching one another. Her mouth went far to dry for its own good when Arizona stepped in even closer and used both her hand and grabbed an handful of Callie's leather jacket to pull her in. The blonde didn't kiss her. Not yet. Instead she just leaned her forehead against the Latina's and sighed out in comfort.

"Welcome home baby", Arizona whispered breathlessly.

Callie felt her heart skipped a beat and she found herself being completely out of words. But the blonde didn't seem to notice her inability to make words and took the opportunity of her holding the Latina's jacket to drag Callie forward, closer to the couch forcing her to sit down. Arizona quickly climbed to straddle the Latina's waist, simply sitting there and looking down on her gorgeous and unbelievably sexy wife.

"I-I…" Callie's voice died down quicker than she had intended it to.

"Shh", the blonde said softly and cut the Latina off by using her finger placing it over Callie's lips. "No talking."

And then Arizona bent down to cup Callie's face tenderly and started to kiss the Latina. It was kisses light as feathers. Physically they didn't even felt real, but mentally they felt like everything and stirred up emotions in Callie's body that she'd never ever had felt before. The blonde didn't use her tongue, made no attempt to deepen the kiss or hurry it on but even so it was the sexiest and most intimate kiss they had shared.

"I love you so unbelievably much Calliope" Arizona mumbled emotionally between kisses.

"Me too, baby, me too", the Latina reassured her lover breathlessly and moved her hands up the blonde's dress-shirt to finger the buttons that made it cover Arizona's chest lightly. "God, you are beautiful…"

"Wait", the blonde begged tenderly making Callie frown for a second.

But the Latina didn't want to wait. God knew she had been waiting for this exact moment her entire life. To come home. Home for real. To a house. With someone that was waiting for her inside.

"I just…I want…" Arizona stuttered out while her breathing got more and more uneven. "Take this off."

The blonde shoved Callie's jacket off her shoulder and helped her out of it and continued with the blue t-shirt the Latina wore. Callie obeyed and lifted her arms up so Arizona could remove it. A loud sigh was the result coming from the blonde when the Latina's olive skin and bra-covered breasts came in to view.

"There, are you happy now?" Callie teased and arched her eyebrows.

"Happi-_er_" Arizona said and let a small smile begin to play in the corner of her mouth when she locked eyes with the Latina. "At least."

"Baby…I'm dying down here" Callie said and sounded like she really meant it. "Are you _not _wearing any panties under this?"

"W-why don't you take a look to see it yourself?" Arizona managed to get out while her breathing raged when Callie quickly answered her question without words.

The Latina first took a hold of the blonde's hips, like she was making sure to hold Arizona in place, and then she let one of her hands travel from the shirt's behind to its front. Callie used just one of her fingers to lift the hem of the shirt up carefully…to have a closer look and to get an answer to her question.

"Naughty…" the Latina winked and looked up to make sure that Arizona heard the appreciation in her voice. "And as much as I like this dress-shirt on you I'd rather just take it off now…if that's okay with you?"

All the blonde could do now was nod. She bit her lip in anticipation when Callie's fingers started to work slowly to get the buttons open. When every single button was open the Latina used her fingers to part the shirt and reveal Arizona's longing skin that wanted to be touched so bad, by letting one finger travel from up under the blonde's chin and down her chest and stomach. Callie took her time there was no rush. She pushed the shirt down to expose one of Arizona's shoulders from the white fabric and then she leaned forward to place a soft but yet chaste kiss on it. The blonde was expecting more but surprisingly enough Callie stopped her ministrations causing Arizona to open her eyes and looking down at the Latina.

"I'm sorry about today", Callie said softly and held her hands still on the blonde's hips.

"It's okay, really" Arizona reassured and reached out one of her hands to cup one side of the Latina's face. "But just to make it clear, you have the whole upstairs to unpack."

Callie chuckled at the blonde's last playfully comment.

"I can live with that" she said firmly.

"Good", Arizona smiled in return. "Now…I believe you have something else to 'unpack'.

The blonde finished that last sentence with a quick glance down her own body that still straddled the Latina firmly where they sat in the couch.

"I believe I do…" Callie winked and started to rake her nails tenderly up and down the blonde's arms causing Arizona to shiver again. "You are so stunningly beautiful, do you know that?"

The blonde felt her skin covered completely with goose bumps and she whimpered very low. A sound one could barely hear. Callie trailed a path with her nails down from Arizona's arms and soon she reached down to cover the blonde's upper legs with her palms. Silently the Latina stroked Arizona's legs tenderly until she came closer and closer the blonde's center. Unaware of what she was doing, Arizona had started rocking herself back and forth in an attempt to sooth her desperate ache for a release. The slight friction itself made the blonde's head spin sending her in a slight bliss. Callie took her time to take in the sight of Arizona in this very moment. The blonde, messy hair that framed Arizona's face perfectly, her head that was tilted to the side and the baby blue eyes that didn't show all of themselves through heavy eyelids. The Latina was yet again struck with the knowledge of how real love felt. She had it right in front of her and it straddled her waist. Callie couldn't help herself and leaned in to place a soft kiss right on Arizona's flat and firm stomach just above her belly button. At the affection the blonde's hands flew down to let her fingers tangle in the Latina's hair.

"This feels nice" Callie said silently.

It was the simplest statement ever made. A moment of silence followed and they both held their movements just looking each other deep in the eyes. Emotions exploded and flooded over, so much that Callie felt the urge of that she _had _to touch Arizona. Parting the white dress-shirt the blonde wore even more she got access to Arizona's creamy, white and oh so soft skin. The Latina let her hands dance slowly over the blonde's upper body and when she finally palmed Arizona's breasts fully a loud sigh of relieve escaped both their mouths.

"You…your hands…they feel so good on me", the blonde almost choked on her words while breathing heavily.

One of Callie's hands abandoned its work and traveled up to Arizona's neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The blonde gasped when their tongues tangled wetly and the kiss deepened with each second that passed. When the lack of air became too much needed they parted and Arizona who thought she'd take just a moment to get her raged breathing in control again widened her eyes when Callie pushed two fingers inside of her and locked their eyes together as she did. The Latina's fingers slid in easy but painfully slow making Arizona seeking friction and the blonde made a motion to go for it her self.

"Wait" Callie said and stilled the blonde's movements with the hand she had around her neck.

"Nooo" Arizona almost whimpered out. "I don't want to wait…I _can't _wait. Please Callie I…oh God!"

The Latina made the blonde shut up easily with adding her thumb and pressed it directly to the engorged bundle of nerves that screamed to be touch. Arizona gripped the couch behind Callie's head for support. Rising slowly to stand on her knees the blonde started to ride the Latina's slender fingers. Callie didn't move, she just observed Arizona's way to use her hand and fingers to reach her climax. And seeing the blonde getting off riding her hand like that made Callie beyond wet herself. Arizona's knuckles shaded in to white as she was gripping the back of the couch harder and harder for each trust. She leaned her head forward, which made her blonde locks hit Callie in the face to tickle the Latina slightly.

Callie took the opportunity to breath in all of Arizona when the blonde fell so much forward that she leaned her forehead against the Latina's shoulder while she continued to ride Callie's hand. Both of them changed the angle just enough to hit all the right spots properly.

"I'm gonna come…God!" the blonde cried out sounding completely desperate of lust.

And then Arizona's body pushed itself over the edge. The blonde saw stars and fireworks when her body tensed and she threw her head back to let the ecstasy take over her mind. Callie felt her lover clench and spasm around her fingers and the Latina eased the pressure and waited just long enough before she got her thumb to work again making the blonde gasp loudly and come for the second time that evening.

When Arizona's orgasm faded she relaxed with e deep comfortable sigh and straightened up and placed her hands on the Latina's shoulders.

"Pheeew!" the blonde breathed out. "_Damn _that was gooood!"

Callie smirked her usual smirk after she had made Arizona orgasm. The blonde decided to not allow any teasing so instead she just leaned forward and buried her face in the valley between the Latina's breasts. And while she did she also let her hands back to get rid of Callie's dark purple bra. Arizona almost cached the heavy mounds in her hands when they sprung free.

"This is me thanking you for being so awesome…" the blonde whispered hoarsely directly into Callie's ear.

Then Arizona nibbled the Latina's ear and bit it slightly. Callie shivered down to her spine wanting the blonde to work quickly. Seeing her wife come that hard had made her ache with want and still the apex of her thighs very wet…and Arizona seemed to be fine with the quick and fast thing cause when the Latina opened her eyes the net time she found the blonde sitting on her knees between her legs. Arizona gave her one frisky look and parted the Latina's legs to spread them just enough to fit in perfectly with her body in between them.

Callie swallowed hard when Arizona started to work to get her out of her jeans. The blonde had done this so many times before and just a moment later the Latina felt the cool air hit her now naked legs.

"Arizonaaa…" she whispered feeling all the power she had over the situation just minutes before leaving her body the second the blonde had taken control over the situation.

Arizona felt just as proud like she always did when she made the hot Latina melt like butter under her touch. Callie might be tough for most of the time but here, she was nothing but.

"Now" she started sounding very confident and hooked her fingers in Callie's panties that matched the already far-gone bra in color perfectly. "I want your full attention Calliope cause I wouldn't want to take _any _advantage of you. Okay?"

The Latina bit her lip so hard she could have sworn she tasted blood and nodded eagerly as an answer.

"Good."

And then Callie felt herself become naked. She couldn't help but smile when the blonde released from her panties and threw them impatiently behind her back without even looking.

"Mmm" Arizona murmured and placed her hair behind her ear when she leaned in to take the first taste from the olive and tanned skin from the inside of Callie's thigh. "You taste so good baby…"

The Latina shifted when she felt Arizona tugging on her hips to make her slide down a little. Callie let out the air that she had been holding in and relaxed to lean her back against the couch. The blonde smiled when she felt the Latina's tensed body relax completely under her lips touch. She dove in to take a real 'bite' and used her whole mouth to satisfy Callie's wet core. Another smile escaped Arizona's lips when she felt Callie rocking her hips in order to meet the blonde's hungry lips. Settling in properly between the Latina's legs Arizona let her hands travel up Callie's body to get a firm grip on her hips while her mouth and lips worked hard to make her lover reach climax.

"Baby!" Callie cried out hoarsely when the pressure from the blonde's tongue felt almost to incredibly good.

"Come for me Calliope" Arizona urged and stopped her work for half a second before she dove in again and added even more pressure.

She sucked and licked furiously on Callie's clit that not felt ready to burst. The Latina's mouth formed in a perfect 'O' when her body stretched like a bow and jerked forward to meet Arizona's warm and wet tongue one last time during the orgasm. Callie fell back in the couch again and breathed heavily. She swallowed and closed her eyes to try and gather herself to talk again. Feeling the couch move and shift next to her she opened her eyes again just in time to see Arizona settle in and snuggle against her body.

"Are you going to welcome me home like this every time I walk through the door from now on?" Callie asked when her raged breathing had calmed down enough to let her talk.

Lifting her head to look up at the Latina Arizona let out a small giggle sending sparks to her baby blue eyes.

"Maybe…" she said and looked like she was pretending to think about it. "If you're good…"

"Oh, I can be good" Callie reassured and nodded her head up and down looking like a child on Christmas morning ready to open its presents.

Arizona looked as amused than ever before when she observed her lover's exciting facial expression. The blonde sat straight up and made a quick move to straddle Callie's waist again. Her face turned serious again when they were situated like this again, staring deep in to each other's eyes again. The Latina was completely sure that if she lost herself long enough in those baby blue eyes she might drown eventually. Deciding that talking was overrated in this very moment Callie grabbed Arizona and drew her close to her own body hugging the blonde tightly. Arizona sighed in comfort and leaned the side of her face against the Latina's chest.

"I can feel your heart beat…" the blonde commented softly. "It makes me feel so safe. I love you so much."

Playing with her fingers in Arizona's hair Callie felt her inside become warm due to the statement the blonde had just done.

"I love you too", the Latina whispered and kissed the blonde hair that was so messy and charmingly tousled.

Sitting there naked in the couch hugging each other close, hearts beating in unison and strong feelings of how _home _really must feel like, they took their time to enjoy this moment. Both Callie and Arizona felt like this was the start of a new era in their life together…

**So, I rewrote this chapter a bunch of times thinking it was about to be one of my most bad ever! Then I got drunk the other night and started the whole chapter over ;)  
>There are parts in this chapter that I'm actually really proud of. I got everything out exactly the way I wanted. What do you think? Is it boring to read about a normal, happy couple like this? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"What's up with you?" Teddy asked and raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Why are you walking so funny?"

Arizona turned her head away at the opposite direction from her friend to avoid showing her face. The blonde blushed furiously. She couldn't tell Teddy the details about _why _she couldn't walk properly. It was to embarrassing. Every single one of her colleagues was already aware of her and Callie's 'healthy' sex life but this weekend had been crazy. Sex crazy. With highly flushed cheeks shading in to deep red Arizona let her thoughts drift off to one special memory from the weekend that had passed.

**Flashback**

_Arizona moaned her pleasure out loudly from the position she was in the moment, leaning over the kitchen table. The blonde used her elbows to support her weight and she had her palms flat out the table that moved in the same rhythm as Callie's steady trusts from behind with her fingers in her wet core. The Latina had taken a firm grip with her free hand on to one of Arizona's hips and she was pressing her self close to the blonde and from time to time she kissed the blonde's now sweaty back. Arizona was completely naked, her clothes nowhere to be seen. Callie on the other hand was fully clothed. The idea was to cook dinner, but the Latina's mind had been set on something else. Although, one might think that they have had enough. Since the day before, when they had moved in they had practically had sex everywhere in the house. Every floor and every wall had been christened with their love and lust for each other. It was just short pauses to eat take-outs and a few hours of sleep that had kept them apart. When Sunday even had arrived they had decided to try and control themselves and had been in the store to buy something to cook dinner but as soon as they came back home Callie had been all over Arizona and the blonde was a goner…again. The bags with the groceries were still waiting to get unpacked standing in front of the fridge. Arizona was in a dizzy bliss, incapable of thinking straight as she was being fucked senseless as the Latina went deeper and deeper for each trust. The blonde tensed and Callie could feel her inner walls tighten around her fingers, encouraging her even more. Arizona threw one of her hands behind her back and grabbed a handful of Callie's leather shirt when the warm tingly feeling grew bigger low in her belly. When the climax reached its highest level the blonde whimpered very audible making Callie grin proudly while she continued to work on Arizona until the orgasm died down. _

"_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" the blonde panted out with her raged breaths._

_Arizona had buried her face in her hands still leaning over the table trying to deal with the aftermaths of the pleasure the Latina had given her. She had lost counts on how many times her body had twisted and turned and resigned to Callie's skillful hand's this weekend. _

"_You are so sexy when you come like that!" the Latina confirmed with a wide smile plastered on her face. _

_Arizona, who had recovered enough by now turned around slowly and leaned back on the table, pulled Callie close and kissed her hungrily. Mainly as a 'thank you for that mind-blowing orgasm you just gave me'. _

"_Mmmm" the blonde murmured in to the kiss just before they parted. "Would you like to explain to me what just happened here? Weren't we supposed to cook dinner? Not that I complain though…"_

"_What happened is that you are irresistible…", Callie explained with a whisper and nudged Arizona's nose with the tip of her own. _

_The blonde showed her dimples immediately to the Latina's explanation and threw her bare arms around Callie's neck. _

"_You are quite irresistible yourself…"_

"_Hey…what about dinner?" the Latina breathed out when Arizona started to pick on her clothes. _

"_Forget dinner" Arizona mumbled. "I can think of better things to do. I mean, who needs food?"_

**End flashback**

"Helloooo! Earth to Arizona!" Teddy said and snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "What's up with you today? And spill it! Have you hurt yourself or something? Why are you walking like that?"

Thinking she could hide her red cheeks Arizona cleared her throat and turned to the cardio surgeon again.

"Oh my God!" Teddy blurted out before the blonde had the chance to open her mouth. "Forget it! I don't want to hear. You two are like bunnies. Sex maniacs. Don't try to tell me that your walk has nothing to do with the fact that you and Callie have been going at it the whole weekend!"

The blush invaded Arizona's face again and she stuttered out her words.

"I'I…no, it's not like that…I mean…"

Teddy raised her eyebrows again and the blonde resigned and threw her hands out.

"Fine!" she finally admitted. "We had sex. A lot of sex. Like we never have had before. This weekend even topped our wedding night. And – YES – I am sore from it."

The cardio surgeon sighed and shook her head despondently.

"You two are hopeless!"

"It's not our fault that we find one another so attractive!" Arizona defended her self and tried to hide the smile that threatened to show. "Can we forget about the fact that I have had amazing sex all weekend now? That was not was I wanted to tell you anyway…"

"Fine" Teddy huffed. "What is it that you wanted to tell me then? I'm listening."

"Come with me" the blonde demanded gently and stuck her arm under the cardio surgeon's and lead her towards the main entrance to get outside.

"Where are you talking me?" Teddy whined. "And, again, you're walking _really _funny!"

"Shut up, will you!" Arizona smiled and continued to drag her friend along. "We're going to grab a cup of coffee at Joe's. I don't want half the hospital to hear what I'm going to say to you."

Teddy rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. It didn't go very well though, cause a smile soon showed all over her face. Teddy Altman had a strong feeling that, whatever it was that Arizona Robbins-Torres was going to tell her, it was going to be something that made her blonde pediatric surgeon friend very giddy and happy.

A few minutes later they had sat down in a dark and cozy corner at Joe's with a cup of coffee each.

"I can see that you're obviously are dying to say it Arizona" Teddy smiled. "You're looking like you're about to burst any minute now. And please, don't tell me that it is something about a new earth shattering position you and Callie have re-invented in bed."

The cardio surgeon narrowed her eyes and made a grimace during her last words like she couldn't stop her mental pictures from showing up.  
>Arizona let her smile grew even wider as she once again let her self remember the talk she and Callie have had last night just before they went to sleep.<p>

**Flashback**

"_What are you thinking about?" Callie said using her softest and most tender voice. _

_They lay in bed, all tangled in between the sheets and each other. Their fingers were entwined and they were enjoying the afterglow of several hours containing lovemaking. _

_The Latina studied the blonde's face cautiously in profile from her position lying on the side nudging Arizona's shoulder with the tip of her nose. The blonde had gone from being her vocal self during sex to being awfully quiet after. It almost looked like something troubled her._

"_Hey" Callie whispered and cupped Arizona's chin forcing their eyes to meet. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" _

_The blonde exhaled loudly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was met by the most pair of loving, now yet slightly worried, big brown eyes staring at her waiting for her to explain what was going on in her head at the moment. _

"_I'm thinking…"Arizona started tentatively and turned around so she was now lying to face the Latina properly. "…that I love you. Very much."_

_Callie could see the seriousness in the blonde's usually so playful and sparkling baby blue eyes. It wasn't hard for the Latina to figure out that whatever her wife was about to tell her meant business. Although, she could also tell that it wasn't something bad. _

"_I love you too" Callie's voice broke a little for some reason. "More than you'll ever know."_

_It was like a rush of emotions invaded both their minds and their bed. Staring deep in to each other's eyes after they both had once again told each other the magic three words. And they did tell each other that often but somehow, this time it went deep. _

"_I love the way you look at me sometimes" Arizona half whispered half said and felt her self almost tear up a little. "Like now…"_

_The blonde lifted her hand and let one of her fingers travel from Callie's upper face down to make a path to her lips. _

"_I love your eyes" Arizona continued. "I love that I can imagine myself drown in them if I get lost for too long just looking."_

"_What is going on with you?" the Latina asked gently. _

"_Do you want to know what else I imagine when I look in to your eyes?"_

_The blonde looked determined and waited patiently until the Latina nodded slowly._

"_I imagine one or two more versions of you…with your eyes…"_

_Callie felt herself tense by the realization Arizona's words had hit her with. _

"_Y-you…you do?"_

"_I do."_

_And there it was. A moment Callie had been waiting for her whole life. Not just for those exact words to come from just Arizona. Cause the Latina had been dreaming of having children since her marriage with George. It had been in the back of her mind when she had met Erica Hahn…but it wasn't until Arizona had shown up in her life and their paths had crossed that Callie had realized what it had to be meaning to actually have a family with someone. She thought back on the day in the lab. The day she had succeeds to make cartilage from scratch. In many ways that could easily had been on of the most memorable days in her life, in a good way. But the cartilage wasn't what she had remembered about that day. When Arizona had revealed her unwillingness to have children Callie's heart had almost broken. But now, little over a year later…the Latina's heart became completely whole again. And this day, this conversation, was something Callie would remember in a complete different way. This was the conversation that would change their lives forever. In ways they both never could dream of._

**End flashback**

"Oh my God!" Teddy blurted out happily and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Are you for real?"

The blonde pediatric surgeon studied her best friend's reaction and was looking a little amused.

"Yep. I'm for real. We're leaving for L.A in the end of this month to see Addison."

"This is so exciting!" Teddy shrieked. "I can't believe this. My best friend! I'm so happy for you!"

Arizona laughed and smiled so wide that her dimpled showed.

"Thank you Teddy. It means a lot to me. And to Callie I'm sure."

The two friends hugged and giggled together.

"Who could have known that Arizona Robbins-Torres would change her mind about having kids as soon as she got hitched?" the cardio surgeon teased her friend.

"Hey!" Arizona said sounding offended. "I just happened to meet the _right _person to get hitched to. That's all."

"Yeah, I'd figure it would take a person that has skills in bed to make you sore enough to walk _that _funny…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Really?" Mark Sloan said with a surprised expression written all over his face. "Robbins wants kids?"

"Not _kids _Mark" Callie winked. "One kid is enough to start with."

Callie had suggested that Mark and she would have lunch so she could tell her best friend about what Arizona had said last night. The Latina felt so grateful about the fact that Mark and the blonde were getting along nicely. She loved Mark. She really did. He had been there for her when no one else had and he was still here. Sure, they had misused their friendship in the past and crossed the lines but Mark was still one of the most important persons in Callie's life and this was something she really had wanted to share with him. She was happy for him as well since he and Lexie seemed to be very happy and planning for a future together. Little Lexie Grey also seemed to have grown up and now she and Mark were moving in together.

"I'm really happy for you two" the plastic surgeon said sincerely. "You two have come a long way since last year. With Robbins who didn't want kids, her going to Africa and then came back and then us…you and me…and our little escapade."

"Yeah…" Callie's voice trailed off. "As much as I love you Mark…as a friend that is…I really, really want to forget what happened between us. I mean, what if I had gotten pregnant or something? We were so irresponsible at the time. Not using any protection…"

"Yeah", Mark agreed. "But seriously Torres, the sex…oh God, the sex was good!"

"Stop it, will you?" Callie said and tried to sound angry and slapped Mark's arm. "And here I was, thinking that you have matured."

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. "I'm not the one who's not knowing when to shut up. And since your woman is coming our way I will. Shut up I mean."

"You really have respect for her don't you?" the Latina said teasingly as she saw Arizona made her way through the room to get to them.

"She's intimidating when she she's pissed" Mark defended himself just before the blonde reached their table.

"Hi you two!" Arizona said and smiled towards Mark before she leaned down to give Callie a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi yourself" Mark said and returned the smile and got up from his seat to leave.

"You don't have to leave Mark" Arizona reassured. "Although I find it very amusing that you are so scared of me."

"Hmmppff!" Mark huffed. "I so am not. I just wanted to give you guys time to be alone since your woman here is going in to the OR for several hours which indicate that you are not allowed to see her in the nearest future. And since you two can't keep your hands off each other…"

"Mark!" Callie warned and raised her eyebrows. "Dr Robbins here is actually going to assist me in the OR since it's one of her patients from the beginning. The kid is not eighteen yet and Arizona was the one to treat him when he got in this morning."

"Lucky you" Mark said and blinked playfully with one eye towards the two women. "But I still have to leave. I'm meeting Lexie for a consult…"

And before Callie or Arizona had the chance to question what kind of 'consult' Lexie Grey would actually need from Mark Sloan he had disappeared through the cafeteria.

Callie shook her head and smiled to Mark's disappearing back before she turned to her wife again.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Actually…no. I haven't. Teddy and I just had coffee one hour ago over at Joe's. And before you say anything, yes, I'm going to eat something before our surgery."

Callie grinned at the blonde's small speech in defense. Arizona knew all too well that she would be very displeased if the blonde didn't eat like she should be doing. They had a long surgery ahead of them and it was going to be a late night followed by another early morning tomorrow.

"So, is Karev going to be joining us?" the Latina questioned.

Arizona looked over at where all doctors picked up their food to see if the line had reduced so she could grab something to eat.

"Uumm…yeah" she answered. "I thought so. Do you have time to join me if I'll grab something to eat or do you have work to do before we scrub in?"

"Sorry baby…" Callie said and gave the blonde an apologetically smile. "I really need to check on some patients and then I have to talk to my residents about some things."

"Leave me all alone then" Arizona said teasingly and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Just go, and _please_ don't feel bad about it."

"Goof!" Callie threw back with a laugh. "You're crazy, you know that don't you?"

"In a good way I hope" the blonde said and gave the Latina an angelic smile looking very innocent all off a sudden causing Callie to laugh again.

"In a very good way" the Latina reassured and leaned over the table to cover the blonde's hands with her own. "So, I'll see you in the OR in an hour then?"

"You bet your cute little as on it" Arizona mumbled and lifted one of Callie's hands to kiss it tenderly. "Now, off you go. Chop-chop!"

Another giggled escaped Callie's lips when she got up.

"And you're going to eat something. Promise me."

"Cross my heart!" Arizona hurried to say. "See you later…" The blonde lowered her voice a few octaves. "Sexy…"

**Happy, happy, happy! Everyone is happy! But we all know happiness can't come THAT easy…right? Don't worry too much though, happiness is my watchword here in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It would just be pathetic to apologize about this very much-delayed update. Anyway, here it is.**

CHAPTER 9

Thirty-six hours shifts were always hard on a surgeon. Callie was tired and longed for a shower. This shift had been especially rough on her since she hadn't manage to get more than a few hours of sleep. Standing at the nurse's helpdesk she rubbed her tired eyes and tried to focus on her charts when something down the hall caught her eyes.

It had to be something about the way the pediatric surgeon moved. Callie couldn't take her eyes of Arizona when the blonde came walking towards her in the hospital hallway. No one could walk like Arizona Robbins-Torres. Those hips that swayed like they were moving in slow motion…and the blonde looked so determined when she came marching down the hall with Teddy. Arizona always looked so…authorized in some way and clearly she hadn't noticed Callie yet and the realization of that made the Latina smirk. She loved to study Arizona in secret without the blonde knowing she was being looked at. Callie couldn't hide the smile that invaded her face when she saw Arizona coming closer. It seemed that the blonde was engaged in a very serious discussion with her best friend due to her excited gestures that showed when she talked. Teddy who saw Callie before Arizona greeted the Latina with a wide smile, knowing that the two hadn't seen each other for a couple of days. Being a doctor sure had its ups and downs. Being on call was definitely one of the down things.

"You paged me?" the cardio surgeon stated friendly when they reached the ER desk.

Arizona stopped talking and gave Callie an appreciating look when she noticed her. Callie gave the blonde a short wink before she turned to answer Teddy. She almost had to mentally kick herself in order to focus after seeing Arizona up close again. The blonde still wore her private clothes, which meant that her shift hadn't started yet.

"Yeah, I did" the Latina started. "Owen and Mark need you in the pit. It's like a war zone down there and I have been on my feet the whole night and morning through and I have charts to fill before I finish. So…please?"

"Sure thing Dr Torres" Teddy nodded and held out her hands. "Give me the charts and I'll be on my way down there."

Callie sighed out her relief.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Callie. I'll talk to you later!"

The cardio surgeon disappeared down the hall towards the elevators and left Callie and Arizona alone.

"Rough night, huh?" the blonde asked full of compassion.

"You don't want to know…" Callie mumbled and dropped the rest of her charts on the counter while sighing heavily.

"Does it help if I told you that I missed you in bed this night?" Arizona said while lowering her voice and leaned over the counter. "And the night before that? And the night before that and before that?"

"God I hate this job sometimes" Callie breathed out when the blonde's hands reach out to cover her own.

Suddenly the Latina felt very alert again. Eyeing her blonde wife from top to toe seemed to do it. Callie leaned over the counter just enough to get a closer look at all of Arizona. The blonde who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, tight blue jeans, and a black, silky top that hung enough loose to leave everything beneath it to the Latina's imagination, smiled at Callie's action.

"When do you start your shift exactly?" Callie asked with a twinkle in her eyes causing the now amused Arizona to giggle softly. "Walk with me to my office?"

"I don't have surgery until 1 pm" the blonde revealed with a smile, dimples in showing in full force. "So yes, I'll _walk _with you."

Callie's face lit up even more and she hurried around the counter and grabbed her wife by the arm and almost dragged her away. A couple of minutes later the door to Callie's office was slammed shut.

"Sooo…you never answered my question…" Arizona started mischievously and turned her back towards Callie's desk. "Did you miss me?"

Even after a thirty-six hour shift still wearing her navy blue scrubs the blonde found the Latina almost criminally hot. Callie's hair was a mess. A sexy mess though, when it waved loosely down her shoulders. A pang of arousal shot down Arizona's spine and she crooked one of her index fingers to order the Latina to come closer.

"I can answer that with a question" Callie commented and moved slowly towards the blonde. "When am I _not missing _you?"

"Good answer" Arizona mumbled and threw her arms around the Latina's neck and hooked her fingers safely together around it.

"I know" the Latina said before she cached the blonde's lips with her own and slipped her arms around Arizona's waist and forced their bodies together.

One or two seconds later Arizona let out the air she had been holding back in her lungs, and the sigh was accompanied with a soft moan. That was the result of not being able to kiss Calliope Torres-Robbins for like almost a whole week. Let alone share bed with her because of their stupid schedules. The Latina wasted no time and took the opportunity to immediately deepen the kiss before she spun Arizona around to have the blonde's back pressed against her own front. Palming the blonde's perfect breasts Callie kneaded the mounds through the clothing that separated her fingers from Arizona's bare skin.

"Mmmm…" the blonde whimpered and turned her head to the side so that their lips could meet again.

Arizona swung one of her hands up using it to palm the back of the Latina's head to intensify the kiss even more. The familiar taste of each other's tongues made them both let out heavy grunts. Callie let go of the blonde's lips and breathed hotly directly in to Arizona's ear before she started to place wet kisses down the blonde's neck and left shoulder. One of Callie's hands, that still hadn't lost their attention to the blonde's chest made its way up and pushed of one the straps on Arizona's top to reveal the burning skin underneath it.

"We need to get this off you…" the Latina breathed out unevenly.

Arizona, who had become very inpatient already, turned around to face Callie again and took a hold of the hem and pulled the top over her head and threw it aside.

"There" she said totally out of breath when the action was done. "Are you happy?"

"For now" the Latina smirked and wiggled her eyebrows to let her lover know how appreciated an almost topless Arizona was.

With one step forward she pushed the blonde back while Arizona cupped her face with both hands when the kissing resumed. Callie didn't waste any more time and a moment later she forced the blonde to sit down on her desk. Arizona spread her legs just enough so the Latina could step in between them and without breaking the kiss she hooked her feet around Callie. It was like magnetism. With one hand supporting her own weight on the desk behind Arizona the Latina used her other one in an attempt to succeed to get the blonde out of her jeans when…

"Not now Jane!" Callie let out trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. "I'm…busy."

Arizona giggled silently and leaned up to nibble the Latina's earlobe.

"Your scrub nurses always have the worst timing", she whispered feeling Callie shiver slightly.

"It's not nurse Jane Dr Torres."

Both Callie and Arizona froze at the sound of the very familiar voice that belonged to the doors knocker from outside.

"Great" the Latina said grumpily and let the blonde go, who quickly got up on her feet and put her top right back on.

While Callie walked to open the door to their intruder Arizona drew her fingers through her blonde curls in a try to destroy any evidence of what had been going on.

"Chief Webber" the Latina greeted her boss when she opened the door to her office. "Come in."

She stepped aside and the head of surgery, Richard Webber entered.

"Dr Robbins" he said as soon as he noticed the presence of his head of pediatric. "You're here too. Well, the timing is great. Then I can talk to both of you."

Arizona looked hesitantly from Chief Webber and then to Callie.

"Umm…yeah" she said. "Sure. Is there something wrong?"

Richard Webber chuckled and looked back and forth between two of his best surgeons.

"Don't worry Dr Robbins. You're not in trouble. Not you either Dr Torres."

Callie put on one of her best smiles and tried to get rid of her suspicions at Chief Webber's suddenly appearance in her office.

"So, what's up?" the Latina asked quietly.

"Your cartilage research has been acknowledge by The Children's hospital in Los Angeles" Chief Webber said and smiled. "They want you down there next week to give some lectures. Then they want you to meet their research department and also take a look at a few cases. That means they want you to perform surgeries."

"Calliope, this is great news!" Arizona squealed and almost jumped on the spot. "I'm so proud of you!"

The blonde smiled widely at her wife and squeezed her arm lovingly.

"R-really?" the Latina stuttered out looking really astonished.

"Really!" Chief Webber said convincingly. "And surprise, they also know about Dr Robbins here, so they suggested that you two should be working together in this since it is cases involving children. But only if you want to."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other with very surprised expressions written all over their faces and mouths shaped in perfect 'O's.

"H-how long are we talking about Chief?" Arizona said and cleared her throat. "I mean, we have work here and…"

"Don't worry about that Dr Robbins" Chief Webber reassured. "We're talking about a month. You will fly to LA at the end of next week and then you will be there for as long as you're needed. This is a great opportunity for both of you and it will really put this hospital in the glow again. And God know, we need it."

The couple gave each one more look and smiled convincingly. This was almost to good to be true. They would be in the same city as Addison Montgomery for a long time. It was nothing to think about.

"We'll go!" they said in unison sounding very determinately.

"Good…good!" Chief Webber said and sounded slightly relieved. "I know you're about to go home Torres but can you come with me to my office and collect the papers you'll be needing before you go home?"

"Sure, give me ten minutes and I'll be there" Callie nodded eagerly and smiled again.

"Then I'll talk to you soon" Chief Webber said and moved towards the door. "Have good day Dr Robbins."

"You to Chief" Arizona responded and waved a quick goodbye before he disappeared through the door and left them alone once again.

"I can't believe it!" the Latina said happily and turned to her wife. "This is great. No, actually, it's more than great!"

The blonde jumped up and down and threw herself at Callie to give her a hug and a quick kiss. The moment broke abruptly and forced them apart when Arizona's pager decided it was time to interrupt any more time of intimacy.

"Damn it" the blonde said a frowned when she looked at that annoying little plastic box as it made noise and vibrated in her hand. "I have to go. Go home and get some sleep and then, when you come back for your night shift, please come find me. Okay?"

"Okay" Callie obeyed and leaned in to steal one last peck from Arizona who already was trying to leave.

"I love you" the blonde smiled and blew a kiss through the air before she was out the door not leaving Callie any chance to respond.

The Latina chuckled to herself and shook her head slightly before she quickly gathered her charts and placed them properly at her desk so she could get to Chief Webber's office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rain sounded heavy on the windowpane. Arizona caught herself staring out and following the rain drops that seemed to play catch with one another as they hit the glass and then fell down fast. It was something poetic about the whole thing. The blonde knew that most of the people coming to visit Seattle complained about the rain. But she loved it. Especially in moments like these. Arizona has had a lot of paper work that needed to be done. The budget for the pediatric department was something that had haunted the blonde Ped surgeon for weeks now. There had been no turning back this Friday afternoon and after she had performed her last surgery for the upcoming weekend she had taken a retreat and gone back to her office. Although now, when she finally sat there behind her desk all she could focus on was the rain that poured outside her office window. Rain made Arizona Robbins-Torres feel peaceful inside out. She sighed and leaned back comfortably in her chair and let her 'moment' with the rain continue a little while longer. If there was such thing as feeling depressed when you actually was feeling good then that's was exactly what the blonde was feeling right this second. Perfect. That was the word Arizona was looking for. Her mind was working overtime to come up with an explanation to what she was feeling right now. Perfection. Arizona had never considered herself being perfect or that her life could ever be. But in her mind and in her eyes it was. Just so damn perfect. Even if it had been hard work to get here and a whole lot of courage from her side she was here now. In that pretty, pink and perfect bubble that only had gotten even prettier, pinker and more perfect when Chief Webber had given them the news about LA earlier this day. She loved her job, she loved Callie, and she had friends whom she loved so very, very much. Arizona sighed happily one last time and reached at the same time down at her left hand in a habit and was just about to grip her wedding band and give it its usual spin around her finger when she realized something really horrible…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn it! Where is it?"

Arizona even noticed her panicked tone in her voice herself before Teddy or Bailey, who also where in the attending's locker room with her, commented on it. She had looked everywhere and couldn't find it. Her ring. It seemed to completely have vanished from the face of the earth.

"What are you looking for?" Teddy asked and raised her eyebrows.

The three attending surgeons where about to head out for a drink after work and Teddy and Bailey had accompanied each other up to the locker room to get changed where they had found the completely freaked out blonde. Arizona, who had been looking forward to this night for days, now since it had been a rough couple of weeks, was a complete wreck where she stood and searched through her locker in panic.

"My ring!" the blonde Ped surgeon blurted out and sounded almost devastated at this point. "I always put it in my wallet which I keep in my locker during surgeries and now it's not here! This is not happening!"

"Okay, okay" Bailey said soothingly. "Calm down. We'll help you looking for it. Are you sure it's not at home?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Arizona almost screamed. "I always wear it. Except when I'm in surgery. Always!"

The blonde's panic where now too obvious to not notice at all and her friends looked around the room in an serious attempt to help their friend who obviously was in desperate need of help.

"Easy Arizona" Teddy tried. "We'll find it. I mean, as long as its not have grown legs and walked away."

"Not funny Teddy" Arizona said and glared at the cardio surgeon.

Another wave of panic shot through the blonde's body and she hid her face in her hands and groaned like she was in pain.

"Callie is going to kill me!"

"I am?"

Teddy, Bailey and what seemed like a very upset Arizona turned their heads at the same time towards the door that opened and saw Callie walking through.

"Why exactly would I want to kill you?" she said and looked directly at Arizona who didn't know where to look.

Teddy and Bailey caught the twinkle in the Latina's eyes immediately but Arizona was too worked up to even notice her wife's amused expression. The cardio surgeon winked at Callie, who smiled back and started to approach Arizona. The blonde refused to have any sort of eye contact with her and she stubbornly kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Are you okay?" the Latina asked patiently when she reached Arizona.

With a nod towards Teddy and Bailey she silently let them know that they could leave and wait outside. They closed the door carefully leaving Callie alone with Arizona who now couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I-I…I'm so sorry" the blonde tried to get out but choked on her words when her lower lip started to shiver which was a sure sign that tears were just waiting to spill over.

"Are you looking for something?" Callie asked tenderly making Arizona lift her head up as soon as she heard the Latina's question.

The blonde's widened in surprise when she saw what Callie held up in front of her. Her ring.

"M-my ring" she breathed out feeling the relief in an instant. "Where did you find it?"

"In my wallet" the Latina said softly. "You must've slipped it in mine this morning. I left mine at home on the counter…"

Seeing Arizona's face lit up like it did in that moment took Callie's breath away. She was caught completely by surprise with the feeling that invaded her studying the blonde's reaction to the ring she held up in front of the baby blue sparkling eyes.

"I could figure that you would be having panic by now" Callie teased as the blonde snuggled in closer with a smile and threw one of her arms around the Latina's neck lifting her free hand up to the Latina so she could slip the gold band right back where it belonged.

"I freaked" Arizona admitted shyly and took a short moment to admire the ring that now was securely put back on her finger.

"You don't say?" Callie chuckled. "I could hear your panic from the forth floor down in the pit."

"Shut up you!" the blonde laughed and threw both her arms around the Latina's neck, which was an action that caused their bodies pressing closely together.

Having Arizona this close reminded Callie for the second times this day how long it had been since they were alone. Arizona looked stunningly beautiful this evening. Even being dressed in a simple white, loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, which was Callie's favorites by the way, made the Latina's eyes roam all over the blonde's body in an appreciative manner. Their perfectly healthy sex life was sometimes being ruined by their work. It happened from time to time that their schedules didn't match at all and it could go days without them having chance to even talk. Come to think of it, they hadn't been this close to each other since last weekend and that was now almost a week ago. Not healthy for the Robbins-Torres libidos.

"Thank you" Arizona whispered softly and leaned in to place a tender kiss in the corner of Callie's mouth.

"Umm..You're welcome", the Latina mumbled and swallowed hard. "I-I really should head back to the ER…"

"You should…" the blonde half whispered half said.

Arizona felt light headed. By now the lack of intimacy the last week also hit the blonde for the second time this day. She suddenly had to lick her way to dry lips that was covered with lip-gloss. The blonde blew out the air that she held back in her lungs causing a few strands of hair move from her face. Callie bit her lower lip and she started to play with the hem of Arizona's t-shirt.

"Kiss me" the blonde breathed and finally let the air she was holding in out.

The Latina leaned forward and kissed Arizona lightly on the lips before she quickly drew back again causing the blonde's closed eyes to open just as quickly and made her looking very unhappy.

"I said: Kiss me and that's all you can come up with?" she said ironically.

"What?" Callie replied innocently. "I did kiss you."

"Hmmppff!" Arizona huffed. "That wasn't a kiss. That was just…lame."

"You're quite hard to satisfy today, aren't you?" the Latina teased and tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn't be if you just would shut up and kiss me properly" the blonde grunted and sounded very annoyed.

"You're cute" Callie pointed out and pulled Arizona close before the blonde had the chance to start complain again and kiss her hard.

The blonde let out one of her soft moans when the Latina cupped her face and fusing their lips harder together.

"I really have to go…" Callie sighed in disappointment and let Arizona go. "Have a really good time with Teddy and Bailey tonight. I will see you in the morning. At home. In our bed. Okay?"

"I'll be there", Arizona whispered. "Go be the best."

The Latina stroked the blonde's cheek tenderly in a quick motion as a goodbye and then turned and left. Arizona felt warm on the inside and let her eyes lock at her wedding ring that now were back to where it belonged…

**Okay, so what do we have ahead of us? LA, carrier things for both Callie and Arizona…and the most important thing of them all; appointments with Addison.  
>Any thoughts regarding that? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Comments likes yours makes me want to type. Fast. And now I have both time and motivation to write again. Isn't that good? :)**

CHAPTER 10

"Why can't you just come with me _today_? This is not funny."

Arizona sighed and let her shoulders drop before she turned to face her wife to answer. Her heart got heavier and sank even more when she let her gaze meet Callie's. It hadn't exactly been tough to choose between not going with Callie and going with Callie to Los Angeles when Chief Webber had presented his suggestion. But the last week had been a total chaos in Seattle Grace Mercy West's pediatric department and the blonde had to postpone the trip to Los Angeles a few days. Which was the exact reason why her Latina wife stood in front of her wearing a pair of very pouty lips right now.

"It's just three days baby" Arizona tried but even she herself could her the weakness in her attempt to sooth the situation.

Not since they got together the first their professional lives had gotten so much in the way of their personal lives. This last month had been beyond crazy. The two women had practically just met each other in the door to their home when one of them had gotten home and the other one was on the way to work. The whole situation had been taken its toll on both of them.

"I miss you" Callie said and stared deep in to Arizona's baby blue eyes.

The Latina saw the obvious exhaustion in her wife's face. Callie swallowed and closed her eyes for a short second. She _so _wished she could just take the blonde in her arms and just be close to her right now but the place they were in wasn't exactly the right one for something like that. They stood in the hospital's lobby where they had ended up since Arizona just had gotten Callie's page and had ran down to say a quick good bye to the Latina who was on her way to the airport.

"I-I miss you too", the blonde said truthfully, her voice broke a bit.

Arizona was just about to continue speaking when Callie moved closer and put her arms around to hug the blonde tenderly. The Latina smiled in comfort when she felt Arizona relax completely in her arms and lean in to respond to her action. This was the closest they had been in weeks. Or so it felt though part of it was true.

"I can't wait for you to get to L.A" Callie whispered in Arizona's hair making the blonde shiver slightly. "To be alone with you again. Just the two of us."

The blonde made herself more comfortable in to the arms she was in so much need of right now.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Arizona mumbled and rested one of her cheeks on one of the Latina's shoulders. "I feel like it was ages ago I was able to tell you that, which makes me sad since I've made a promise to myself to tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too" Callie whispered back while using one of her hands to stroke the blonde's back up and down in loving motions and the other one to play with her fingers in her wife's hair.

The magic moment was destroyed when they both registered the taxi that pulled up and stopped outside the hospital's main entrance. Callie reluctantly let Arizona slip out of her arms.

"Call me when you land?" the blonde asked gently and took a step back to give the Latina space to gather her bags.

"Promise" Callie nodded and smiled one last time before she turned and walked out to her taxi.

Arizona sighed once again and gave the Latina's back one last and longing look before she decided it was for her best that she should head back to her Ped's unit. This was going to be a long three days…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?" Teddy Altman said and studied her best friend closely where the blonde sat behind her desk with piles of papers next to her.

"I'm fine…I'm fine" Arizona said and gave Teddy a tired look. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure?" the cardio surgeon asked.

She knew she was pushing Arizona and that was a dangerous call. The blonde could be stubborn as hell and the cardio surgeon knew that the ped surgeon usually was really strong. But it was something in Arizona's eyes that told her that there was something more than the blonde _just _being tired and missing Callie. Teddy couldn't put her fingers on it but something seemed wrong. As she waited patiently for Arizona to answer her question she prepared for the blonde to get irritated instead. Teddy was in for a real surprise when her best friend's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Hey" the cardio surgeon said softly and got up from her seat and walked around the desk to put her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Arizona answered with a new load of tears and sniffled loudly which made Teddy get down on her knees close to the blonde.

"It's…nothing…really", Arizona sobbed. "I'm just…I don't know."

"You're exhausted Arizona" her friend commented tenderly. "You have been working non stop for weeks and even though you're a doctor and a surgeon and our work hours can be a little crazy from time to time this is not healthy. You should just go home and get a good night's sleep so I can take my well-rested best friend to the airport tomorrow morning so that she can go see her wife who I'm sure is longing for her as much as she does right now…okay?"

Arizona laughed through her tears and used the back of her hand to dry her tears.

"You're quite good at being a best friend. Thank you."

Teddy winked playfully towards the blonde and squeezed one of Arizona's shoulders in comfort.

"I can be a best friend when I want to be" she smirked and got up on her feet again. "But let me just point out one thing for you. I only consider myself having _one _best friend right now…"

The cardio surgeon lowered her voice a few octaves before she continued.

"Which is something I never thought I'd gain again…"

"Oh Teddy…" Arizona's voice broke again and a new set of tears invaded her blue eyes.

She knew Teddy had lost her best friend in Iraq just before she had started to work at Seattle Grace Mercy West. It was the first time they'd been talking in these terms with one another even though they both had been aware of it long before. Even so, it warmed Arizona's heart to hear Teddy talk like this.

"You know I love you, right?" the blonde said sincerely and got up on her feet to give the cardio surgeon a big hug. "And I have to add, I'm so grateful that you exist."

"Does that mean that you're going to listen to me?" Teddy said and smiled widely when they broke the hug.

"And go home?" Arizona replied. "I wish I could but I have a tone of charts and papers to go through and…"

"Can't Karev do that for you?" Teddy cut her off and wrinkled her nose. "Those papers do not include brain science do they?"

"No, but…"

"No buts!" the cardio surgeon once again cut her off and pointed one of her slender fingers towards the blonde. "Page him and explain what needs to be done so that you can leave this nut house and go to L.A for a month."

The ped surgeon opened her mouth to complain again but gave up when Teddy gave her one look that said it all.

"Fine" Arizona huffed but smiled at the same time. "I will."

"You will do it now when I'm still here so that I can see for myself and be sure of it" Teddy pointed out.

"You're a tough bargainer" the blonde laughed and reached for her phone to page Karev.

In that moment Arizona was more grateful than ever that she was lucky to have a friend like Teddy. And she couldn't wait for the time to pass so it could be tomorrow…quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm taking that this 'we're going to have a child'-thing means that everything is just perfect between you two?" Addison Montgomery said and giggled slightly when she saw the expression in Callie's face whenever the talking involved a certain Arizona.

The two women had spent every free minute together since the Latina had got to L.A and Addison had insisted that Callie should stay at her place until Arizona got in to town.

"Dare I say more than perfect?" Callie sighed happily and took a sip from the wine they had ordered in while they waited for the food. "A relationship without drama is greater than I'd thought it would be. Although we have had our share of the drama already…"

"Amen to that" the red head joked and lifted her glass. "Let's drink to that."

"But I haven't seen much of her this last month" the Latina pointed out. "We haven't been apart this long since we got together. If you can call it be apart. It's just been crazy at work and a total chaos for Arizona in the pediatric department. She is exhausted."

"Well, don't you two have the weekend off here to start with?" Addison asked and lifted her eyebrows in a questioned manner.

"Yeah, we do" Callie replied and immediately got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey!" the red head pouted. "I'm still here you know. Get those dirty thoughts out of your head right now!"

The Latina shook her head slightly and laughed softly.

"We just have to attend to a dinner that the Children's hospital will throw tomorrow night. Arizona's flight doesn't arrive until later tomorrow so she will join me on this dinner just after it has started."

"Oh" Addison said and pretended to think for a short second. "But that only means that you the first time you will get to see your woman again she is going to be all dressed up in a sexy dress and not in scrubs. Which also must mean that you're in for a long and hot foreplay?"

"Shut up!" Callie said and almost choked on her wine.

"You're blushing!" the red head triumphed. "You must be starving. For sex."

"Speaking of sex then" the Latina cut Addison off with a smirk. "How are things between you and this Sam?"

"Changing the subject" Addison smiled. "Nice one Torres. I thought we were going to discuss how I am going to help you and your woman to get a baby?"

"We have a whole month to discuss that", Callie pointed out. "But it now hits me that you haven't said one word about Sam since I got here. Is everything okay?"

Addison sighed and put her glass back on the table as their dinner got served.

"We're…fine. At least I think we are. It's just been tough with Naomi and their daughter and everything. And now he is out of town, as you know. He will be back on Sunday so I was thinking that you and Arizona maybe could come over for dinner then since I know that Sam would love to meet you?"

"Sure" Callie hurried to say and nodded at the same time. "I'm sure Arizona would love that."

"It's a date. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

The two friends continued to enjoy each other's company that wasn't so often to be seen. Callie was so glad that Addison Montgomery was a part of her life. Even though Mark also was a best friend it wasn't just the same as having a girl as a best friend as well…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Callie's opinion the next day went far too slow for its own best and when the day slowly turned in to evening and the darkness covered Los Angeles she couldn't be more impatient that she already was. Dressed in a dark blue dress that showed just enough cleavage and hung equally enough loose she had attended the dinner that was hosted by The Children's hospital in the Beverly Hills Hotel a few blocks away from their own hotel. The Latina smirked when the thought of Arizona crossed her mind for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, knowing that the blonde fore sure would appreciate this dress since it left some of her back bare, something the ped surgeon never said no to.

Callie tried to focus to be a part of the conversation she was in for at the moment with some top surgeons from the Children's Hospital's orthopedic department when she noticed that some of the men's attentions suddenly drifted towards the other end of the room. The Latina turned her head in the direction they all seemed to completely stare in. Callie quickly registered that it wasn't just her conversation partners that looked. Every man in the room seemed to have lost all of their concentration to whatever it was disturbing the rhythm. The Latina struggled to see what the hell it was that was going on when she felt her mouth go completely dry. Arizona. The blonde seemed to be very insecure with all the attention she had drawn to herself and Callie couldn't recall the blonde looking this stunningly beautiful ever before. (Minus their wedding of course.) The Latina felt like she couldn't move and when Arizona finally discovered Callie across the room and started walking towards her she felt her knees go weak. The blonde wore a tight, _very _tight and short black dress that showed off her perfectly shaped legs, which also scored a higher result because of the shoes. Black, high heeled stilettos with stripes that got a bit high up on her ankles. The dress with long sleeves covered her upper body completely but due to its tightness it left a whole lot to imagine. The blonde hair was up, not in its usual pony tail but in something that looked just perfectly messy and showed her neck just as perfectly. Callie didn't say a word. It seemed like the whole room went quiet as Arizona strode through it to get to the Latina. The blonde herself seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around her and she only wanted to get to her wife whom she had longed for like crazy ever since they had said their good byes three days ago.

"Sorry I'm late" Arizona said in an almost small and insecure voice when she reached Callie and the Latina's company.

Callie had to give herself a mental kick in the head to get back to reality again. The Latina shook her head slightly before she gave her wife an appreciating look from head to toe making the blonde blush when it became obvious to her what was passing through Callie's mind that exact moment.

"Hi" the Latina said softly and couldn't help but leaning in a place a small kiss on Arizona's cheek.

It could've been so easy to get lost in the blonde's eyes right then and there. But this wasn't the place and Callie knew it. Therefore she let everyone believe that she was satisfied with the small kiss on her wife's cheek before she turned to the men around her to introduce the blonde. The look in their faces said it all. They were _very _curious and eager to be introduced to this blonde beauty that had joined them.

"Everyone…"the Latina cleared her throat before she continued. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. My colleague…and wife."

Sharp breaths were heard from the three men standing in a small circle around them and were drooling like hyenas.

"Pleasure to meet you gentlemen" Arizona smiled and stretched her right hand out to say hi to them properly.

"Dr. Robbins!" one of the men that were named Stuart Grant said a returned the blonde pediatric surgeons smile. "You're the same Dr. Robbins from Seattle that won the Carter Madison grant?"

"That would be me" Arizona replied politely. "And you are?"

"Dr Stuart Grant" he said and blushed to the fact that he had forgot to introduce himself. "Orthopedic surgeon at the Children's hospital. "We're honored to have you and Dr. Torres with us. These are my colleagues Dr John Anderson and Dr Steve Faulkner."

Callie studied her wife's interaction with the three men in silent. At first the Latina thought it was unbelievable that Arizona seemed so unaware of the men's admiration but when the blonde turned and gave Callie a small smirk it became obvious that she in fact was aware.

"You know" Dr. Anderson started and waved with his arm at Callie and Arizona. "You two are very famous already at our hospital. In fact, I think your names are quite famous at every hospital over the whole west coast."

"Is that so?" Arizona said and tried so hard to be interested in what these three surgeons had to say to her right now.

It wasn't that they not seemed nice, cause they did. But already the blonde was trying to figure out how she was going to be able to live this whole dinner through when the only thing she wanted to do right now was to go back to the hotel with Callie and be naked.

They all chit-chatted for a few minutes until the Latina cleared her throat once again to speak out her wish to talk to her wife in private before the dinner was going to be served. Arizona eagerly followed Callie who had one of the blonde's hands firmly in her own and led her through the room.

"Are you trying to kill me?" the Latina breathed out and drew Arizona around a corner where they could have some privacy.

"What?" the blonde questioned innocently and the same time tried to look very cute.

Instead of continue the verbal conversation Callie decided that valuable time was passing by and pushed Arizona against the wall. Gentle kisses were off topic and one second later the blonde released one of her soft moans when their tongues dueled in a heavy make-out session up against the wall.

"It's not possible to miss anyone more than this" Arizona panted out and tilted her head to the side to give the Latina access to her neck with her lips and tongue. "Do we have to stay?"

Although the blonde's plea was as much serious as it was a joke Callie felt like crying. To feel Arizona this close again was like a dream.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I want to leave right this second", the Latina whispered between hot and open-mouthed kisses that left wet trails on the blonde's burning skin.

The desperate need to be close was interrupted when they both heard voices and steps coming closer to them forcing them apart. Arizona bit her lower lip in disappointment and tried to hold back a whimper at the sudden loss of skin-on-skin contact.

"Okay, so tell me" she almost whined and looked Callie straight in the eyes. "How long _do _we have to stay then?"

**Oh, and the next chapter is definitely rated M ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again  
><strong>

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

Even though both Callie and Arizona was the centre of attention for the rest of the evening the two main characters themselves wished for nothing more than the dinner to end. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off Callie and she didn't care if every other surgeon attending the dinner saw it. She was so proud of her gorgeous and talented Latina thinking that Callie deserved every word of praise coming from the Children hospitals most famous doctors.

"Let me just say that we are so honored to have you here Dr Torres" the Children hospital's Chief of surgery, Michael Richards, said solemnly. "And of course you to, Dr Robbins."

They had landed seats at the table with the Children hospital's top surgeons including the Chief. Surrounded with the country's most famous orthopedic and pediatric surgeons both Callie and Arizona felt at home in some way.

"It means a lot to both of us to be here Dr. Richards" Callie replied honestly fired off her best professional smile towards the men and women around the table.

At last the Latina's smile got to Arizona who returned it with style á la Robbins making Callie shiver slightly. She kept her fingers crossed that no one saw how obviously affected she was by her blonde wife's presence. Callie still hadn't gotten over how absolutely delicate Arizona looked tonight and everything she could think of was being alone…and naked…and sweaty with the blonde in their hotel room. Being away from each other both psychically and mentally wasn't something they were used to these days. Just thinking about _being _with Arizona made the Latina warm on the inside.

"Couldn't agree more Dr Richards", the blonde said truthfully backing up her wife's gratefulness.

Although the conversation that was being held really interested Arizona it was hard for the blonde to focus. She longed for some privacy with the Latina and was almost pleading with her eyes towards Callie so that it would happen sooner than later. It wasn't just about the hot and steamy sex, which of course thrilled the blonde to no end by now, especially after that little pre-show earlier, but Arizona also yearned to be in her wife's company. Preferably alone. The naked part would just be an added bonus.

Therefore they both thanked their lucky star when Dr Michael Richards shortly after got up from his seat and excused himself with a polite 'good night'.

"You must be exhausted Dr Robbins" he said kindly before he left. "You should take Dr Torres with you and get back to your hotel and get a good night sleep."

"I intend to do that" Arizona said and laughed softly.

The Latina avoided eye contact with the blonde in that moment. She could see Arizona's face expression in front of her without seeing it properly and if their eyes met in that moment they would expose themselves. When they found themselves alone, outside the Beverly Hills Hotel waiting for the taxi, it felt almost surreal. The night in L.A was warm. A breeze with the right temperature blew and passed by leaving the two women feeling nice and comfy where they waited.

"Hi stranger" Arizona joked and approached Callie after she had made sure that they in fact were alone for real this time. "Have we met before? Cause you seem _so _familiar…"

The Latina chuckled and put her fingers on her chin and pretended to think.

"I'm not sure…have we?"

The blonde smiled mischievously and got even closer.

"Maybe _this _will help you remember?"

Arizona leaned in, parted her lips and kissed Callie tenderly. Both released a sigh of relief at the familiar taste.

"Oh, _now _I remember…" the Latina whispered when they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "Hello wife…"

"Hello…" Arizona murmured savoring the moment and looked deep in to Callie's big, brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" the Latina asked softly sensing emotions invaded her blonde beauty's mind.

"I'm fine…" the blonde convinced. "I've just missed you. That's all. And with everything back home at work I had a little break down yesterday…but Teddy fixed it. So, now I'm fine. In this moment I'm _more _than fine."

"You sure?" Callie asked again this time sounding more concerned.

Arizona nodded her response and cupped the Latina's face tenderly letting her thumbs stroke back and forth over Callie's perfectly shaped cheekbones.

"Good" the Latina said softly. "Now…have I told you how absolutely fucking _sexy _you look in that dress, which I can't remember seeing in your closet before by the way?"

"You have said that…but it has reached that stage where I want and need you to show how absolutely fucking sexy I look in it…"

"Oh, I think you mean out of it?" the Latina teased making the blonde smile widely.

Arizona bobbed her head up and down eagerly making Callie laugh out loud.

"I have an idea", the Latina said after the laughter had subsided. "Come with me?"

"But the taxi?" Arizona questioned and raised her eyebrows at Callie's stretched out hand.

"Let's walk instead", Callie suggested. "It's not that far…and I want to _be _with you."

Knowing exactly what the Latina meant Arizona took a firm hold of her wife's hand and started to walk beside her in a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed with them just walking slowly side by side, enjoying the presence of each other.

"You're not cold are you?" the Latina suddenly asked.

Arizona shook her head from side to side and squeezed Callie's hand gently.

"This is nice", she then said in a small voice. "And I might sound like I'm repeating myself over and over here but I really have missed you…"

"Believe me…I've missed you to" Callie said and placed her arm around the blonde's shoulders pulling her closer. "I can't believe what a crazy month this has been and I can't believe that we're here…"

"Me neither" Arizona replied softly. "I felt so strange the other day. I've never seen my work as work you know. But yesterday I really was fed up with it. It was just too much…and you weren't there and I just really couldn't handle myself."

"I wish you would've told me last night Arizona…" Callie chided.

"I didn't want to get you worried…" the blonde said vaguely. "Besides, I feel fine now. Like I said, I'm more than fine."

Just then they reached their own hotel and Arizona felt her heart rating decrease in anticipation to what was about to finally happen. Callie, who still didn't want to let the subject of her wife's well being go, gave the blonde a concerned look.

"Please Callie" Arizona reassured. "Really I am fine. Can we just…"

"Go up on that hotel room and have hot, steamy and dirty sex?" Callie whispered directly in to the blonde's ear when they passed the hotel reception where the receptionist nodded politely at them.

Arizona had to bit her lower lip feeling her engine start up immediately after hearing the Latina's words and shivered slightly. She tightened her grip on Callie's upper arm, digging her nails in to the golden skin.

"A little impatient are we?" the Latina said sounding very amused although she also felt her body becoming all worked up from the blonde's touch. "We better get up then…"

Again, Arizona just nodded and followed her wife willingly towards the elevators. When the doors to the elevator opened Callie literally dragged the blonde inside and once the doors had shut Arizona leaned in to get that kiss she longed for with everything that she was. She waited…and waited…and waited. When no lips of her wife landed on her own her blue eyes flew open in annoyance just to see Callie standing close just looking at her.

"So sexy…" the Latina mumbled before the blonde had the chance to open her mouth to complain about the lack of kissing.

"Since when do we ever throw away valuable time in elevators with no kissing?" Arizona questioned with amusement.

"Since you decided to dress up looking the most beautiful I have ever seen you" Callie answered sincerely before the elevator stopped and the doors slid apart and they both stepped out.

"You know just the right words to say…" Arizona sighed and felt another wave of lust crashing through her body when Callie reached for the hotel key in her purse and opened the door.

"I try" the Latina smirked and slammed the door shut behind them and threw her own purse away before she did the same with Arizona's while the blonde took off her shoes. "Now…where were we?"

The blonde swallowed hard and closed her eyes without moving letting Callie taking complete control over the situation. The Latina let her eyes roam all over Arizona's body attentively and just when the blonde's baby blue eyes fluttered open again their eyes met and locked. Half a second later Callie took a few firm steps forwards without saying one word. She then leaned in, tilted her head just enough to get to work and captured Arizona's lips in a hot and wet kiss.

"Just so you know", the blonde breathed out between kisses while she cupped the Latina's face to deepen the kiss even further. "You also look absolutely amazing tonight…"

"Mmm…" Callie moaned softly when Arizona forced her tongue in to her mouth letting it tangle wetly with her own.

Neither of them had a slow and gentle love making in mind. They were way passed that and before Arizona knew what had hit her, her black dressed were pooling around her feet, leaving her completely naked, much to both hers and Callie's surprise.

"Y-You're naked?" the Latina stuttered out and tried to catch her breath when she broke the kiss.

Arizona smirked proudly.

"It appears that I am."

"Y-You didn't have any panties under that…that dress?" Callie's eyes widened tremendously when the realization hit her.

Arizona's proud smirk stayed in her face as she watched her wife's reaction to her hidden little 'secret'.

"Thought it would save us some time." she smiled evilly. "Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to take advantage of the situation like I need you to do?"

With that Callie got back to her senses and snapped out of the surprised state of mind Arizona had left her in. A small smile showed in the corner of her mouth and she licked her lips as she eyed her naked wife. Two could play that game, she thought to herself knowing that Arizona for sure soon was about to beg her to touch her.

"What exactly do you need Arizona?" the Latina asked innocently and took one step back so she could get a much better view on her wife's naked form.

Callie knew she was being mean. She herself was about to fall into pieces if she didn't get to have her hands on that pale, silky, smooth skin soon. But she couldn't help herself. She just had to tease the blonde a little first.

"You!" Arizona blurted out in frustration. "I need you!"

The blonde clearly hadn't catch up with the fact that her wife was only teasing her. Her libido was already working at its highest level and games like these weren't something she enjoyed very much at the moment.

"How much do you need me?" Callie questioned her lover again lowering her voice a few octaves.

"Really Calliope?" Arizona grunted and decided that enough was enough.

The Latina wasn't prepared at all for the blonde's next move. Callie sucked in breath and exhaled sharply when Arizona almost jumped her.

"This much" the blonde said resolutely and stared her lover deep in the eyes while she grabbed Callie's hand and forced it down between her legs.

The sensation of having her wife's fingers right where she wanted made her moan out her pleasure.

"God, you're wet!" Callie managed to get out between sharp breaths.

"Please…" Arizona whimpered feeling the Latina almost fumble with her fingers to get back in control. "I want you…"

Callie sighed and decided to stop the teasing and threw caution to the wind. Sliding her finger through her wife's wetness she once again leaned in to kiss those delicate lips that she claimed belonged to her and her only. The Latina was rewarded with the most loving sound ever. Arizona moaned from the back of her throat. Loud. And long. That caused a wave of heat right down between Callie's own legs. Although Arizona felt completely dizzy and out of control for the moment, especially since the Latina worked on her very intimately, she managed to reach for the zipper on the back of Callie's dress and lowered it. The blonde felt so much relief when she felt the Latina's bare skin under her fingers.

"Wait" she panted. "Let me just…we really need to get you out of this!"

They worked together and soon Callie's dress had joined Arizona's on the floor.

"Come here" the Latina ordered and smashed their bodies together again hooking her arms securely around the blonde's waist.

"Bed…" Arizona groaned and tried not to let go of Callie's lips with her own more than what was necessary.

They started to move slowly towards the bed, still kissing each other like their lives were depending on it. When the back of Arizona's legs hit the bed Callie shoved her gently down to sit on its end and before the blonde had the chance to drag Callie with her she felt her legs being spread apart. The Latina got down on her knees placed her hands on the blonde's hips and pushed Arizona slightly forward. The blonde who had no more powers to fight for control knew exactly what Callie was up to and when the Latina's mouth latched on to her most intimate part of her body one of her hands immediately landed in dark brown locks while the other one leaned in fort support from the bed. Arizona's eyes slammed shut and her head was thrown back as her hips bucked forward to get the friction from Callie's tongue that she needed to reach the wished-for release.

"You taste so good!" the Latina moaned pressing her tongue harder against Arizona's sensitive and very much engorged bundle of nerves while she lapped up her lover's juices that threatened to spill.

Sensing the blonde was started to reach her climax as she rode Callie's tongue, the Latina added the extra pressure she knew Arizona needed. Goose bumps appeared all over Callie's bare skin when the blonde released one of her loud animalistic sounds while the Latina felt the familiar contractions from Arizona's core as she came. Callie felt the blonde grabbing her hair almost roughly as her body tensed and relaxed in the same rhythm as the orgasmic waves took over her body.

"Oh…my…God!" Arizona panted heavily and collapsed on the bed with a hand covering her mouth as she tried to make a quick recover from the mind-blowing orgasm the Latina just had given her.

Callie felt nothing but love in that moment and got up on her feet and crawled up the bed to be close to the blonde again. Surprised by the fact that Arizona already seemed to have recovered, she felt her self being pinned down on the bed. Laying on her back the Latina felt the blonde straddle her waist making herself comfortable, looking down at her lover.

"You still have too much clothes on" Arizona commented softly and hooked her fingers to the front clasp at Callie's black bra.

The blonde flipped it open and one second later the Latina's breasts sprung free in front of her making her nod appreciatively.

"Better?" Callie whispered and kept her eyes steady up on her wife who looked incredibly hot with her 'I've-just-had-a-hell-of-an-orgasm'-look plastered on her face.

"Mmm", Arizona moaned softly and palmed her wife's chest with one hand while the other traveled south in a hurry to get rid of the last garment keeping them apart from the position they were in.

When Callie panties were off the blonde used her index finger and threw them behind her head.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Arizona sighed and took a few short seconds to admire the view before she dove right back ad started to kiss her lover once again.

The blonde shivered when she felt the taste of herself in Callie's mouth. Slowly she took a hold of the Latina's tongue and sucked it making no effort to stop any time soon. Callie couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth due to Arizona's action. The blonde took her time and smirked in to the kiss when she felt the Latina squirming impatiently under her touch. Sliding down Callie's body Arizona made herself comfortable yet again next to her wife but wasted no time and dipped two of her fingers in to the slick heat down in between her wife's legs. The Latina inhaled sharply and bit her lower lip in anticipation of what the blonde's next move would be.

"Baby…" Arizona purred with delight. "You feel so good…I just want to fuck you…do you want me to?"

"God yes!" Callie blurted out and bucked her hips hoping for the blonde to pick up her pace.

Arizona smirked and crooked her fingers inside of the Latina. Then she started to the trust in and out making Callie groan lustfully. The blonde pressed her lips against Callie's to stifle the next moan with her mouth, determined to keep kissing her wife all the way. The Latina felt her body go limb to Arizona's skillful handy-work. When the blonde trusted her fingers forcefully inside picking up the pace even more Callie had to break the kiss and tilt her head to the side to get some air. Arizona leaned in to press her lips against the Latina's now sweaty shoulder and further up on her neck until she reached the shell of Callie's ear licking it tenderly before she whispered sensually in to it.

"Come for me baby…I need you to come for me…need to feel you explode around my fingers…"

If Callie had thought about answering that verbally she had to think twice. Arizona added her thumb in to the game and circled it roughly around the Latina's clit sending her to a quick trip to heaven and back. Arching her back she let herself go completely to the orgasm. With a long drawn out moan Callie felt like her inside shattered in to a million pieces when she came apart under Arizona's touch.

"God, you are good at these things…" the Latina murmured and buried her face in the blonde's shoulder when her breathing was under control again.

"Here" Arizona said tenderly and sat up just enough to grab the bed's cover pulling it their naked bodies.

A comfortable silence settled in as they cuddled under the sheet letting their legs tangle with each other. Arizona nudged Callie's shoulder with the tip of her nose before she kissed the same spot lovingly.

"I love you…" she half whispered half said and pressed herself closer to her wife's warm body.

"Mmm…I love you too" Callie answered mildly and turned in the bed so they could face each other. "Come here baby."

The Latina opened her arms and threw them around the blonde. Arizona sighed and let her self relax completely. For the first in weeks she felt completely whole again. The blonde quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled playfully.

"What's with the smile?" Callie asked and arched one perfect eyebrow questiongly.

Arizona gave the Latina a kiss, light as a feather before she answered.

"Want to go again?"

**Okay, this thing with Arizona having to prove her love for Callie. It's coming. You can be sure on that cause that's the whole point with this story. And we're getting there. Starting with appointments at Addison's. Just give me a couple of chapters…**

**By the way, you guys are great. Just so you know. We all need to hear that from time to time in life…**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Waking up next to a sound asleep Arizona the following morning made Callie feel like she was dreaming and still asleep herself. She yawned and stretched before she turned to get a better look at the sleeping blonde. Arizona's lips were slightly parted and she was breathing evenly looking very peaceful at mind. From time to time she frowned and wrinkled her nose which made her even cuter according to the Latina. Usually Arizona slept lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow, but now she lay on her back with one of her arms stretched out along the length of her slender body while the other one was splayed out on her flat stomach. The cover had slid down during the night and was hovering just above the blonde's waist giving Callie a nice view to admire since Arizona hadn't bother to put on any clothes to sleep in. The blonde hair was a mess spread all over the pillow and Callie believed that if angel's truly existed Arizona Robbins would be one of them. If the Latina would die, right then and there, she would die a very happy woman. And as much as she enjoyed just looking at her wife Callie couldn't help herself any longer. She sighed and started to play with her fingertips on the soft skin just below the blonde's breasts. With touches, light as feathers, the Latina made trails back and forth dangerously close to Arizona's chest area. The blonde stirred a bit in her sleep, a sure sign that she was about to wake up.

"Mmmm", Arizona moaned softly as her eyes fluttered and heavy eyelids tried to open.

Callie, who was very pleased that her mission to wake up the blonde had succeeded, scooted closer to Arizona and cupped her face tenderly using one of her hands.

"Good morning" the Latina whispered and kissed the blonde's cheek lovingly.

"Good morning" Arizona whispered hoarsely and placed her hand over Callie's to keep it in place where it was gently stroking the side of her face.

A few minutes of silence passed, the two of them just savoring this moment, which had been a rare occasion the last couple of weeks. Arizona shifted, pressing herself closer to the Latina and buried her face in Callie's neck inhaling the scent from her wife.

"This is nice" the Latina mumbled and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Can we just stay in this bed forever?" Arizona murmured, lifting her face and started to nip tenderly with her lips along Callie's jaw line. "Why are you wearing clothes by the way? I can't remember seeing you put this on."

"To question number one…" the Latina started her reply. "My answer is yes. Question number two: I got up to put the light out after you had fallen asleep and I felt a bit chilly. So I put this on."

The blonde immediately started to finger at the hem of the black tank top Callie had put on making the Latina giggle.

"Trying to get me naked again, huh?"

"Oh baby I _always _want you naked" Arizona smirked and used the tip of her tongue to lick the shell of Callie's ear before she forced the Latina to lie straight on back and climbed on top of her.

The Latina looked up at her wife as the blonde settled down straddling her waist. Arizona had taken the cover with her that still hung around her hips hiding the blonde's bare thighs perfectly. Arizona smiled rowdily down at Callie.

"You have that look on your face again" the Latina pointed out and leaned up to support her weight using her elbows.

"What look?" the blonde replied innocently. "There's no look. I have no such things as looks."

Callie arched two perfectly shaped eyebrows and gave her wife a doubtful stare.

"I'm sorry baby. But you're full of looks. And dare I say it, you're using them well."

Arizona's baby blue eyes sparkled and her dimples came in to view making the Latina all warm on the inside again. Happiness invaded the blonde's face and she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in the corner of Callie's mouth. The kissing continued tenderly and their lips met in a slow dance.

The Latina sighed out her pleasure when she fell back on the bed as the kiss broke. She reached up to stroke one of Arizona's breasts, but not in a sexual manner.

"What do you want to do today?" she then asked the blonde that now had closed her eyes as a result of the Latina's gentle touches on her chest.

"This…" Arizona answered mischievously and guided Callie's hand down from her chest and in between her legs. "Just…this…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had reached early evening when Callie and Arizona finally got out of bed to get to get some fresh air. Besides from a few short 'breaks' to eat they had enjoyed each other's companies in many various ways since they woke up. Both of them very relieved that the risk of being disturbed was practically impossible for now. The Latina saw the blonde's obvious relaxation, which made her extremely happy since she really had been noticing the tension from her stressed out wife. When she came to think of it she had never seen so much weight at Arizona's shoulders because of work. Usually the blonde handled everything with ease but the last couple of weeks Callie had missed that regular spark in her wife's eyes. For a second she had been worried that it had been something else that had been bothering Arizona.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Huh?" The Latina flinched and looked up to see that Arizona sat and studied her closely looking very pensive.

They had decided to go out for dinner, not that far from the hotel, and were now sitting at opposite sides at a table in a cozy restaurant waiting for their food.

"Honey, I can see that something's clearly is bugging you" the blonde said and tilted her head waiting patiently for Callie to answer her question. "And for your own sake, don't even care to try and lie to me and say that it's nothing because you can't fool me."

The Latina couldn't help but smile at the blonde that was sitting on the other side of the table looking as her usual bold self.

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you" Callie said sound very amused for a second.

"Good" Arizona replied softly and reached for the Latina's hand on the table until she had entwined their fingers securely. "But I'm still waiting for you to _not _lying to me."

"I had my mind set to ask you the same thing until this morning" Callie said teasingly, still the blonde could hear the underlying tone of seriousness in the Latina's voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arizona asked and wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Nothing" Callie sighed and used her thumb to stroke the back of the blonde's hand tenderly. "And I _know _that you're going to think that I am annoying but you can't blame me for being worried about you."

"Oh" the blonde said sheepishly. "That."

"Yeah" the Latina smiled. "That."

"So this means that I will be the one to speak first?" Arizona said seriously.

Callie just nodded and waited for the blonde to start talking.

"I feel vulnerable" Arizona said in a small voice. "I am not used to it when I certainly not know where it's coming from. It would be so easy for me to just blame work and that sort of stuff but I don't know…I usually handle that in a much better way as well. The other day when I completely broke down in front of Teddy I just…felt empty. And _so _not in control."

Callie felt a storm of warm feelings stirring up inside of her when she heard her wife talked. They really had developed their relationship this past year in ways that the Latina never thought had been possible. This conversation never would have taken place before their Africa/Carter Madison – break up. If it had been back then this just would have ended in a huge fight caused by both of their stubbornness and their lack of ability to talk about feelings with each other. Both Callie and Arizona had strong personalities but in very different ways and due to earlier experiences from old relationships they also had been extremely afraid to be vulnerable with each other for a long, long time. New experiences and lessons had now taught them that behaving like before was not the best way to maintain a relationship strong and solid. Now, to both of them, there was nothing more beautiful than to actually _be _vulnerable. Together. Maybe that was the most genuine thing when it came to their love in the present. That they were able to be both strong and weak and but also could laugh and cry together. And their problems in the past had been based on the fact that Arizona hadbeen the strong and laughing one because she had been taught that she never could get too attached and Callie had been the weak and crying one because she had been left behind one too many times. Now, they seemed to be on equal terms, which felt really nice to both of them. Even in situations like this.

"And how do you feel today?" the Latina asked and continued her gentle treat to the blonde's hand that still rested safely in her own.

"Whole", Arizona said softly without hesitation and locked eyes with Callie.

A natural moment of silence passed before the blonde started to speak again.

"See?" she said and winked playfully towards the Latina. "And I wasn't even afraid to say it. I'm catching up on this thing with being vulnerable and all."

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes at her wife's proud smirk. But Arizona was right because the Latina wasn't afraid either. Although it was many things in life that Callie wasn't sure of it most certainly didn't involved anything about the fact that she and Arizona would stay together as long as they both were alive and healthy. That was just a matter of fact.

"Do _you _feel better now as well?" the blonde asked tentatively and studied the Latina closely for a few seconds.

"Much better" Callie reassured with a small smile and nodded.

The waiter served them their food and left them alone to continue the conversation that both of them seemed to enjoy very much at that very moment.

"Good!" Arizona then chirped and made the Latina laugh again as she transformed back to her own, perky self again. "So, you haven't told me yet, is Addison ready to help us while we're here? And by the way, how _is _she? Didn't she like meet a guy or something? Wasn't it someone she worked with and someone Derek also knew? Oh, my God, wasn't it even her best friend's ex-husband?"

"Hold your horses missy!" Callie chuckled as her wife started to rant on and on. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Oh come on Calliope" the blonde defended herself and frowned while she picked up her fork and started to eat. "You and I haven't talked properly in weeks, or so it feels like, so just tell me already!"

"We could have talked last night, when we got back to the hotel", the Latina said and winked playfully back at the blonde. "Or this morning. Or this afternoon. But nooooo, you didn't want to talk with me then. Instead…you just took advantage of my body. I feel so…used!"

Arizona couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as her wife continued to tease her about hungry libido. As far as the blonde ped surgeon was concerned, all her troubled emotions had taken a vacation and were long gone by now. Just spending time with Callie like this was everything right now. They had really taken their time to re-connect physically since last night and Arizona felt like a whole new person.

"Shush you!" she laughed with the food threatening to spill from her mouth. "You liked it as much as I did. I feel confident enough to claim that."

"As much as I hate to admit you're right I have to agree with you" Callie smiled back. "Anyway, Addison says yes to help us…of course, and to your other questions, yes, she has met someone and yes, he is friends with Derek and his name is Sam. Also you're right, he is Naomi's ex-husband if you remember her?"

"I do remember her" Arizona nodded cautiously and chewed her food carefully. "She was with them in Seattle when Derek did surgery on Addison's brother, right?"

"Right" the Latina echoed and took a sip of wine from her glass before she put it back down on the table. "We're invited for dinner tomorrow night to meet him."

"That's great!" the blonde said happily! "I can't wait to meet Addison again. I like her. Have I told you that I like her? A lot! Do you know who else I like a lot?"

Callie shook her head in response but had to bit back a smile that started to play in the corner of her mouth since she was sure she'd knew what the blonde was about to reveal.

"I like _you_ a lot." Arizona said softly and lowered her voice while she stared bluntly in her lover's eyes. "In fact, I like you so much that one could say that I love you."

"You know what?" the Latina said with a playful wink and leaned dramatically over the table which earned a small laugh from the blonde. "It's probably a good that you love me because I love you to…"

Arizona seemed more than pleased with Callie's answer and the dinner continued with relaxed small talk and laughs. Who could have thought that married life could be so simple yet so hard?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That the night should end other than in bed was no surprise for both of them. Getting each other all worked up again at the end of the dinner and after a short and _quick _walk they almost ran back to the hotel. Although, this wasn't going to be a rushed love making. No, because tonight they wanted to take their time with each other. During the elevator ride up this time around they weren't experiencing any lack of kissing much to Arizona's blissfulness. Reluctantly they let go of each other when the elevator reached their floor. In silence they entered their shared hotel room side by side with little space between them. As soon as the door had went shut behind them Arizona turned around, standing in front of her wife facing her. Even if there wasn't anything forcefully about the action Callie still didn't waste any time to apart from the blonde. The Latina demanded a gentle entrance with her tongue in to Arizona's mouth and the blonde embraced it and welcomed it with a small sigh of relief. Callie threw her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her closer.

"I've missed this" the blonde murmured and leaned her forehead against the Latina's when the gentle kiss broke.

"Mmmm" Callie hummed and pressed a tender kiss on Arizona's cheekbone. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself just to see if this really is true, if you're mine. I still can't believe this is happening to me. You're person I'd never thought I'd meet…"

"I ask myself the same question every day", the blonde admitted softly and cupped Callie's face and forced their eyes together. You are the dream coming true that I never knew I was dreaming. And I can't wait until we start trying to have a baby. I just know you are going to make a beautiful baby Calliope…"

"_We _are going to make a beautiful baby" the Latina corrected and wiggled her eyebrows.

"And we are going to have a beautiful family" Arizona continued.

"And you're sure about this now?"

The blonde's facial expression turned surprised at Callie's sudden blurted out question.

"Hey…where did that come from? Haven't we talked enough about this by now? Or have I said or done anything to make you doubt what I want?"

The Latina blushed and looked down at her feet still not letting go of Arizona's hips. Judging by the talk they had over dinner she knew this wasn't exactly fair to the blonde but the Latina still had that nagging feeling in her stomach about Arizona's well being.

"No…no you haven't. I just…"

"What?" Arizona cut her off. "Something is clearly still bugging you…"

"I was just worried about you…that's all" Callie tried vaguely.

"Hey…" the blonde said and cupped the Latina's chin to get her to look at her again. "I love you and I want this. I know we've had our differences about this in the past but that was a long time ago baby…and before you say anything, I know I haven't been myself for the last couple of weeks and I also know that I haven't given you any proper explanation about that but that's just because I'm not sure myself of what has been going on with me. But please, honey. Believe me when I say that the one thing I'm completely sure of is that what ever it is that I've been feeling, it has nothing to do with you or the fact that we're about to try and have a baby. Okay?"

If it was one thing Callie had learned over the years with Arizona Robbins it was when to know when the blonde was telling the truth. This was definitely one of those times, with no doubt. The baby blue eyes were filled with determination and the Latina let herself relax once again.

"Okay", she whispered and smiled genuinely back at Arizona letting her know that this thing had been dealt with enough now.

"Don't ever doubt me Calliope" Arizona continued and felt her heart go warm when she saw the doubt disappearing immediately from the Latina's eyes. "Every time I feel like I slip from the right path in my life I just have to look at you and then I remember what life is all about. And life isn't just all about work and having a carrier anymore Calliope…it's so much more. And I really believe that someone has been trying to tell me that this passed couple of weeks. Don't get me wrong here though, it's so great that we got the opportunity to go here, and that we're about to work and participate in the future of children's medicine and surgeries and that you, my lovely wife, are going to show the world how awesome you really are with your cartilage research and everything…but, for the first time in my life I see things differently. And that's all because of you."

"You're really good at this" Callie murmured and accepted the hug Arizona was offering her.

The blonde chuckled softly and stroked the Latina's back slowly up and down in soothing motions.

"Good at screwing up and make you doubt me?"

"No" Callie said firmly and leaned back to drown in the blonde's blue eyes again and to make sure that Arizona saw the truth and sincerity in her eyes when she spoke. "Good at making me love you even more…"

"Yeah?" the blonde questioned with a smirk. "I'm sure that I can _make _love to you in ways better than you knew as well…"

Deciding that talk from now on was overrated Arizona claimed Callie's lips again and took a firm grip with her fingers at the hem of the Latina's top up and shoved it over Callie's head to get it off…

**We're getting closer to the angst people. I'm thinking about approach this in a different way…and just for you worried people out there, I can promise you that this has nothing to do with breaking them up. Not in the slightest. And you're right. Arizona has nothing to prove about her love for Callie. But things change in life and the things you take for granted might suddenly disappear forcing you to see things in a different light…making you do things differently if you want it as badly as you claim ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"You do realize that you two are going to be really coveted as surgeons after this month?" Addison Montgomery said and served Arizona and Callie a glass of wine each over the kitchen counter in her apartment the following Sunday night.

"She's right you know" Sam Bennett commented and raised his own glass towards their two guests for the evening before he drank from it.

Addison felt happy for her friends both for seeing them so obviously relaxed and happy together, but also for the fact what they were about to experience in their carriers within the nearest future.

"All hospitals over the country are going to beg for your expertise and wisdom" the red head seriously pointed out.

"I don't mind at all" Callie said and smiled widely back at Addison and Sam.

"Yeah" Arizona agreed. "We're being tactical about this. First we make ourselves famous enough so that everyone knows who we are. Then we have a baby and disappear from the spotlight for as long as we have to and when we decide to get back in business again we are going to be welcomed back with open arms. Just because we are so awesome."

"And who says that blonde women aren't that smart?" Addison teased and poked Arizona in the side causing the blonde to let out a small laughter. "You have this all figured out already."

"Of course I have!" Arizona nodded and tried to sound very serious although it fell through as they all could hear the playfulness in the blonde's voice as well making them all laugh out loud in unison.

Callie couldn't help but lean in to place a loving kiss on her blonde wife's cheek.

"I like the way you think" the Latina whispered softly and low enough so that only Arizona could hear it.

The blonde shot back a dimpled smile and cupped Callie's face tenderly in return.

"So, I hope you guys are hungry" Sam said. "Addison seems to have cooked for a whole crowd of people tonight."

"I had to" Addison shot back instantly with a wink. "You're here."

"Aouch!" Sam said and feigned hurt. "That did hurt."

He smiled back at the red head to let her know that he was only joking and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend tenderly.

"I like your friends" he murmured against Addison's lips. "They're nice."

"You heard them" she replied and turned her head towards Callie and Arizona that sat and spoke softly with each other looking like they were the only two people left in the world. "They're awesome."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ooooh!"

Arizona let out a heavy groan when she landed on her back on the hotel bed's mattress while she tried to regain control over her breathing since she was recovering from her second mind-blowing orgasm for the night. Callie wasn't letting her though and wasted no time before she crawled up from under the cover to top the panting blonde catching her lips with her own and kissed the last breath out of Arizona. The blonde moaned loudly, again, when their sweaty chests met and pressed against each other. She spread her legs and hooked her feet around the Latina's hips as if she tried to make sure to keep Callie as close as possible for as long as the blonde wanted. Feeling that air really became necessary Arizona had to turn her head away and their intense tongue wrestling game. The Latina buried her face in to the blonde's neck trying to catch breath herself. They have had a really nice evening at Addison's but they had made sure to leave early enough to use their last night off wisely. Preferably in the sheets where they were in at the moment and had no intention to leave from the next couple of hours before the real bedtime set in.

"Okay, if the sex always intend to be this…wild, if we spend a week or two apart we might consider doing it more often" Arizona said hoarsely and was the first to speak.

Callie's head shot up in a second and widened her big, brown eyes in horror.

"You're not serious are you? Cause if you mean that doing it actually means that we stay apart then I'm going to vote against it immediately."

Arizona remind silent and tried to hold her serious face but it failed miserably when she saw her wife's facial expression.

"You are mean" Callie pouted and tried to move away from her position.

"No, stay" the blonde begged and threw her arms around the Latina's neck. "You know that's not what I meant…"

Callie raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at Arizona's attempts to apologize for the bad joke she just made.

"By _doing it _I mean doing this…" the blonde whispered and pulled Callie down again for another tongue duel.

"Mmmm" the Latina hummed in to the kiss. "Nice save Robbins…"

They broke the kiss yet again and got caught up in each other's eyes. Callie leaned her weight on her elbows, framing Arizona's face with her lower arms.

"You're amazing" she whispered and stared deeply in to the blonde's eyes. "Did you know that?"

Arizona bashed her eyelashes in a cute manner before she opened her mouth to answer.

"I try to be…"

"You don't even have to try" Callie said softly and played with her fingers in Arizona's hair.

"If I am amazing it's all because of you" the blonde half whispered half said and lifted her head just enough to place another loving kiss on her wife's lips. "You make me the person I want to be."

Arizona just loved the after glow from sex with Callie. There had been a time in her life when she absolutely despised it. Back in the days where she jumped from bed to bed and when she was jumping out of bed almost before the sex had been over. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without the moments she was lucky enough to share with the person she loved more than anything in life after a really, really, _really _amazing orgasm.

"I can't wait until Friday", the Latina sighed out in comfort and rolled over to lay next to the blonde pulling the cover with her so that she could make sure that they both would they warm.

"Me neither" Arizona murmured and turned to lay on her side and scooted close to Callie again. "Addison is the best and since we don't have to participate in any surgeries this first week over here we are sure to get off work in time."

"Which reminds me" the Latina started. "Are you exciting about getting to work in the Children's hospital?"

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona questioned and lit up. "I'm going to have a whole hospital full of children to play with around the clock. Our hospital's pediatric department doesn't stand tall compared to that. And you know what?"

"Nooooo, I don't know what" Callie teased. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Just wait!" Arizona reassured as she got out of bed in order to show Callie what she wanted her wife to know.

The Latina waited patiently as the blonde started to go through her bag. Clearly she was looking for something.

"I brought these!"

"Arizona!" Callie said warningly and sighed at the sight of the blonde's happy face as she held up her beloved Heelys in front of the Latina. "I thought we had discussed those shoes for the last time since they caused a dislocated shoulder the last time you wore them…"

"But Calliope…" Arizona pouted. "I love them! And miss I them. They are going to do success here. I just know it! I promise to be careful…"

"How can it be that you can go from being a hot sex Goddess in bed to a complete dork, standing in front of me naked, looking like a child on Christmas Eve holding a pair of children's shoes in front of me?"

"What if I promise to go back to being a hot sex Goddess then?" Arizona said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Can I wear the Heelys then?"

"You are hopeless!" Callie said and rolled her eyes.

Dropping the Heelys to the floor the blonde made her way back in to bed and crawled up to her wife again.

"Pretty please…" she started to beg. "I'll promise to behave…"

That did it for Callie and she caved in. The Latina couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

"You couldn't behave even if you tried baby…not that I want you to though…"

"Then I can be bad…" Arizona whispered directly in to Callie's ear before she licked the shell of it. "Really bad…and then you'll have to punish me for not behaving and wearing the Heelys even if I'm not allowed to…"

"God…"Callie muttered through her teeth when Arizona started to nip lightly at her jaw line slightly grasping to it as she worked her way back to the Latina's luscious lips. "What are you doing to me…?"

"I'm being bad…" the blonde mumbled just before she cached Callie's lips in a kiss that told the Latina that fore play was overrated this time around….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning they both arrived early to the Children's hospital and were both met and greeted by the three orthopedic pediatricians that they had met during the dinner at the Beverly Hills Hotel. After they had gotten changed in to their scrubs Stuart Grant, John Anderson and Steve Faulkner showed them around the hospital and led them through every department. Chief Michael Richards then joined them for lunch and told them how he had planned their first week.

"I would really like you two to se how your own specialties works here" he explained while they ate their lunch in the hospital's own restaurant. "So I was thinking that Dr Torres should be with Dr Anderson, Dr Grant and Dr Faulkner on their service and that you Dr Robbins should have the opportunity to observe our post ops patients up in our general department with our very own head of all the pediatric departments, Dr Whitney Macintyre."

"Sounds great!" Callie nodded and got joined by her wife who also nodded eagerly at the chance of getting to work side by side with one of her role models in medicine and surgery.

The Latina knew that the blonde was pleased by the plan Chief Richards had presented to them. Whitney Macintyre was like a famous rock star among surgeons all over the country and especially among pediatrics surgeons. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for Arizona and there was nothing more the Latina wanted than to see her wife this happy.

"Dr Macintyre has heard a lot about you Dr Robbins" Chief Richards continued. "And she's looking forward to meet you. Her shift starts directly after lunch. She has been on call since Friday night and got off last night, which was the reason you didn't get the chance to meet at the Beverly Hill's hotel during our dinner."

"I really can't wait to meet her as well Sir" Arizona said and tried to calm down her excitement. "I'm looking forward to learn a lot from your staff this month."

"Oh, I'm sure we have a thing or two to learn from you to Dr Robbins" Chief Richards smiled in reply. "And you Dr Torres should know that every single doctor in this hospital, and may I say that it is around two hundred doctors here, that can't wait for your first lecture about your cartilage research."

"W-wait, what?" Callie's eyes widened in fear. "A lecture? In front of your entire staff?"

Chief Richards didn't notice the nervous look in Callie's face but Arizona saw it. The blonde knew that one of the worst things the Latina knew was to stand in front of a group of people and talk. With a microphone.

"Yes" he grinned back and glanced quickly at his watch. "Okay, I'll leave you two to prepare for the afternoon. I have asked Dr Grant and Dr Macintyre to meet you down at the main entrance in half an hour."

And with that he got up from his seat, took his tray with him and left the two women alone.

"Okay honey" Arizona started soothingly and studied her wife closely. "Calm down."

"D-did you hear that?" Callie stuttered nervously. "A lecture? In front of two hundred people? I can't do that! I don't _want _to do that!"

"But you did it the last time" the blonde tried. "And do I have to remind you what a success that was?"

"B-but that wasn't in front of two hundred people!" Callie pointed out. "And also, that was in front of people I knew!" Do you know how many people two hundred people are? Doctor people as well. The countries most famous doctors!"

"Okay" Arizona said trying to get the Latina to see how irrational se was being here. "You have to calm down baby…"

"Calm down!" Callie almost shrieked out. "Really Arizona? Calm down?"

The blonde got up and changed seat so that she sat right next to her wife. She threw one of her arms around the Latina's shoulders and hugged her slightly.

"Hey…" the blonde said and lowered her voice. "Listen to me."

But Callie was already too worked up and had started one of her usual little Spanish rants like always when she got this upset.

"Calliope!"

"Huh?" the Latina snapped out of her own world and blinked a couple of times before she got back to her senses again.

"Shut up" Arizona said mildly and took a gentle hold of Callie's chin forcing their eyes together.

"Sorry" the Latina said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to act so…"

"Irrational?" the blonde suggested and winked playfully towards her wife.

Callie blushed and tried to look down but was being held in place by Arizona's hand.

"You are great" Arizona said softly making sure that the Latina really heard what she was saying. "You…are…great. And you will rock that lecture because you are the best orthopedic surgeon there is."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better", Callie mumbled.

"Are listening to yourself right now?" the blonde said and raised her eyebrows in total doubt. "You're here because of that. You're here because of the fact that you already are considered to be the best."

Hearing Arizona talk like that made the Latina relax a bit.

"I still don't like it…" she sighed.

"I know you don't but the most important thing here is that I know that you're going to make it and that I will be there every step of the way to help make it" the blonde explained and used her thumb to stroke Callie's cheek soothingly when she talked.

"How can you be so good at this?" the Latina asked half whispering half saying and sought out the blonde's familiar baby blue eyes.

"It's because I'm right, isn't it?" Arizona said and ginned wolfishly. "And because I'm awesome."

Callie chuckled slightly at the last comment the blonde made.

"I suppose so…"

"And because I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world" Arizona continued still smiling her dimpled smile that always made Callie's heart melt. "Soo…are we good now?"

"We are good" the Latina nodded carefully. "At least for now. But don't be surprised if I'm throwing my guts out before the lecture."

"You can throw your guts out all you want baby" the blonde said. "I'm still not going anywhere…"

**Okay, short chapter. Shame on me! But slowly and surely we're getting to the 'good' parts of this story…and I'm trying to work and make money in between creating new chapters. So, don't hate me because of the shortness and all. That would make me sad. But you know what will make me happy and creating more and longer chapters instead? REVIEWS! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**You don't have to save me  
>You just have to follow<br>'Cause we've made it all this way…  
>I will never give up<br>On something that's so strong  
>Yeah, we've made it all this way…<strong>

"So, you have like several teams with surgeons for each departments, ones that only performs emergency surgeries and ones that only performs scheduled surgeries?"

Arizona finished her question with highly raised eyebrows and a doubtful expression written all over her face.

"That is correct Dr Robbins" Dr Whitney McIntyre replied with a smile. "All surgeons go on a rotating schedule. All specialists work in a two weeks rotation, which basically means that they're either scheduled to do planned surgeries or just emergency surgeries. And then, every other two weeks, we change. I'm in charge of the general pediatric department and I have twenty surgeons working with me."

"Oh, don't you mean _under _you?" Arizona laughed out loud.

She didn't just admire Whitney McIntyre professionally; she really liked this woman personally as well. After spending the entire afternoon with the dark blonde chief surgeon, who reminded her a bit about Teddy actually.

"Okay" Dr McIntyre chuckled. "You're right. Under me sounds so much better."

"But that just so cool how you guys work here" the blonde pointed out and turned more serious again. "That means that the risk of being paged in the middle of the night is almost minimal during the weekdays. And that's just awesome."

"Correct" the dark blonde hair nodded. "We like to keep our surgeons well rested and happy."

"Okay, now I'm jealous" Arizona smiled. "You haven't got a job here for me do you?"

"With your resume?" Dr McIntyre questioned and studied the blonde attentively from head to toe before she continued. "I would hire you without thinking further."

Arizona looked hesitantly at the older woman for a short moment and then sighed.

"If it had been two years ago I wouldn't even have hesitated for a second."

"I hear that you and Dr Torres are a couple, is that right?" the dark blonde asked. "If you don't mind me being personal that is?"

Arizona shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"No, I don't mind at all…Yes, we are. We have been together for about two years now. Give or take a few bumps on the road if you know what I mean. We actually got married seven months ago."

"I take it that Dr Torres was the reason you left Africa and got back home to Seattle?"

It was a straight question and Arizona didn't mind that the older surgeon asked her that. She could've figured that, that question was about to pop up at least one or two time during her time here.

"Right" she said softly and looked straight in to Dr McIntyre's eyes. "Don't get me wrong though. The Carter Madison Grant is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Professionally that is. But Callie…she also is the best thing that ever happened to me. Personally. And in the choice between surgery and love…"

"You choose love" Dr McIntyre cut her off and finished the sentence Arizona was about to say. "You did the right thing."

"Yes, I did." the blonde said and felt grateful over the fact that Dr McIntyre seemed to get where she was coming from. "But I love my job and I know that I'm good at it. Which, by the way, makes me very grateful for the opportunity to be here."

"We know you're good at what you're doing Dr Robbins" the dark blonde said nicely. "That's why you're here. We're also very glad to have Dr Torres and we're sure of the fact that we all could learn from you two as well. Therefore my plan was to get you in on our schedule here at the general pediatrics department for two weeks. Is there anything in particular you are interested to invest in while you're here?"

"Actually…there is" Arizona said somewhat hesitantly and chewed her lower lip.

"I'm listening" Dr McIntyre said and studied the younger blonde cautiously.

"Almost two years ago I lost a patient" Arizona started. "His name was Wallace. He suffered from SGS…"

"Short Gut Syndrome?"

"Yes…" the blonde continued in a low voice. "He suffered from the syndrome during two years and was my patient for seven months…and he was ten, about to turn eleven. But then…he died. On his birthday…"

"Seems like this kid has done quite an impression on you…" Dr McIntyre said without judging. "Did his death have anything to do with post-ops complications?"

Arizona nodded and looked down her feet. She couldn't believe that up until today, Wallace Anderson still affected her so much. She had treated and performed surgeries on more children that she could ever count and remember, both those who had recovered and those who hadn't made it through, but to Arizona, Wallace Anderson was one she couldn't forget.

"Yes, it did" she said in a small voice. "Things were…complicated. I didn't even want to operate on him but his parents were persistent. And then I did it anyway, although I knew he wasn't strong enough…"

"So, you want to know if we have any case similar like the one you're telling me about?"

"That would be interesting…yes" Arizona said and looked nervously at the dark blonde woman standing next to her.

"You're lucky…if I can express myself like that", Whitney McIntyre said pensively. "I know we have two children that we treat that suffers from SGS right now. If that's want you want to dedicate your time with as long as you're here…then your wish is my command."

"Thank you" the blonde said softly and smiled. "I couldn't thank you enough…"

"Oh, you don't have to thank me" the dark blonde woman reassured. "Go home and rest now and when you come back tomorrow I'll make sure that your schedule is done and fits your wishes…."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Teddy, this is really going to be so awesome!"

The blonde lay on her stomach at the hotel bed, talking to her best friend on the phone, while she waited for Callie to return to their room since she had left the Children's hospital earlier than the Latina.

"I hear you Arizona" Teddy chuckled at hearing her best friend so worked up after her first day at the Children's hospital.

"I can't wait to tell Callie…" Arizona sighed happily in to the phone.

"Well, you have never told me about any patient named Wallace Anderson" the cardio surgeon pointed out gently.

"You began working at Seattle Grace Mercy West a couple of weeks after he died" the blonde said and turned serious again. "He died on his birthday, October 11th…"

"October 11th?" Teddy questioned immediately. "But that's also…"

"My birthday" Arizona cut her off. "I know. That was also the day that I first told Callie that I loved her…and do you remember that donation I told you about? The one with twenty five million dollars?"

"Yes…" Teddy said and waited for the blonde to continue.

"That donation was made by Wallace Anderson's parents." Arizona explained.

A short silence settled before any of the women said anything.

"I will never forget that day" the blonde said in a small voice and let Teddy hear her getting emotional. "For several reasons."

"I understand…" the cardio surgeon said mildly.

"I never told anyone but Wallace Anderson might be one of the main reasons that made me to not want to have children in the first place…I know I've said that I've never had wanted children but if I search myself I think that October 11th almost two years ago has played a big part in that decision I made back then…"

Teddy froze when she heard her best friend speak and hugged the phone tightly with her fingers.

"But you have changed your mind about that…so that's in the past."

"I know" Arizona said in a small voice. "I have. But I feel like I owe Wallace Anderson and his parents something. The research that was about to start when those twenty five million dollars was donated haven't gotten as far as I have wished it to…"

"And your birthday is next week…" Teddy replied. "I think this is a very good and honorable thing to do Arizona…"

"That's why I really want to invest my time wisely here ", the blonde stated firmly. "I want to look in to the SGS syndrome and see how they treat it here with the equipment and the knowledge they have here so that I can come back home and continue with it."

Just then the door to the hotel room opened and Callie stepped inside and lit up the second she spotted her blonde wife.

"I have to go now Teddy but I'll call you later this week, I promise!" Arizona said and got up to stand on her knees on the bed. "Thank you so much for listening to me, I really needed this…"

"Any time…" Teddy smiled in to the phone. "Goodbye and tell Callie I said hello."

Arizona threw her phone away and smiled from ear to ear when she locked eye with the Latina that stood in front of her and studied her with amusement.

"Hi" the blonde said brightly still on her knees.

"Hi" Callie said still smiling.

"Why are you wearing scrubs?" Arizona asked and wrinkled her nose.

"Because I didn't had time to change", the Latina simply explained.

"Why?"

Callie chuckled.

"How come you're asking me so many questions?" she teased.

"Sorry" the blonde said sheepishly.

The Latina walked up to the bed and settled down next to Arizona, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't want to waste any time to get back home to you", she then whispered directly in to the blonde's ear and continued by nipping lightly at Arizona's jaw line. "Did you have a good day?"

"The best" the blonde breathed and tilted her head to the side to give the Latina more access to what she was doing at the moment. "You?"

"Oh, it was okay" Callie hummed without stopping kissing Arizona's neck and now exposed shoulder.

"Just…okay?" the blonde half said half moaned when the Latina hit a particularly sensitive spot right behind her ear.

"Mmm…" Callie murmured before she captured Arizona's lips and at the same time pushed the blonde back to lie down on the bed.

The blonde decided that talking was enough and grabbed a fistful of the Latina's scrub top to pull her in to deepen the kiss further. She whimpered out her pleasure when Callie's tongue melded with her own.

"You look so good today…" the Latina mumbled and broke the kiss for a short moment to look down at her wife. "Have you always looked this good?"

"You look so good today!" Arizona immediately objected.

"Even though I'm dressed in scrubs?" the Latina questioned and raised her eyebrows and rested one hand on the blonde's soft stomach and played with her fingers of the hem that belonged to the white t-shirt Arizona was wearing.

"Especially when you're dressed in scrubs" the blonde stated firmly and pulled herself up and leaned her weight on her elbows. "After all…I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. And back then, you were always dressed in scrubs…"

"Good point" Callie said and looked like she was thinking deeply about something for a second.

"Hey!" Arizona said softly and forced the Latina to look at her by cupping her chin. "I was just getting in the mood…don't stop."

"Getting in the mood for what?" Callie challenged and arched two perfect shaped eyebrows.

"This."

The blonde didn't wait for an answer. She tilted her head, parted her lips and continued with the tongue wrestling that the Latina had started earlier. Something had awakened in Arizona Robbins thanks to this day and during the conversation with Teddy. It was like she had discovered a ton of things about herself and the feelings stirring up inside right this second were almost too much for the blonde to handle. So she figured she had two options. Either, she talked to Callie or she'd just let the Latina take her and have her way with her right now. Arizona fought the battle in her head as they started making out like two horny teenagers. Clinging on to each other like they haven't seen one another in days their tongues fought for dominance and the heat that both of their bodies radiated in that moment were too obvious to get by unnoticed. There was something inside of Arizona that screamed. Something telling her that they just had to stop.

"W-wait…" the blonde suddenly managed to get out and pushed herself up in an upright-position. "We need to talk."

Callie froze and a surprised expression mixed with concern invaded her face but before she had the chance to open her mouth and express her feelings Arizona started talking again.

"I asked Dr McIntyre if they had any children that suffered from SGS today."

The Latina looked at the blonde in confusion.

"D-do you get where I'm coming from?" Arizona asked and glanced somewhat nervously back at Callie. "I mean…it's my birthday next week and I…"

"Wallace" Callie said firmly. "I'm with you."

The blonde first inhaled deeply and then exhaled sharply. But then a silence engulfed them and the Latina turned her head to observe Arizona. Like she was deciding if she was to give the blonde the time she obviously needed to start talking.

"Go on…" Callie encouraged cautiously. "I'm listening."

"Did we ever talk about why I didn't wanted children before?"

It was a straight out asked question and the Latina could hear the seriousness in it. Therefore she focused really intensively to hear what her wife so desperately and obviously needed to get off from her chest. Although it was something in Arizona's voice that made Callie insecure.

"Wait a minute here" she started hesitantly. "Don't you want to do this anymore?"

The blonde looked at the Latina in complete shock. She hadn't really thought about how this sound in Callie's ears.

"W-wait, what? No. Nooo, that's not what I'm trying to say here. Please, just listen to me."

"I'm waiting" the Latina said and Arizona could hear that Callie's voice was a bit strained at the moment.

"I want this" the blonde stated firmly and locked eyes with the Latina letting her know the truth in her statement before she continued. "Today I just remembered something…or maybe it has been something that has started in my head ever since Chief Webber told us we could go here…I don't know…"

"You are starting to freak me out here…" Callie said and chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"I want to start the research regarding SGS" Arizona blurted out.

"Okay?" the Latina questioned still in confusion. "That's really good but I still don't get it and you have still not managed to calm me down…"

"Do you remember that day?" the blonde cut her off. "Almost two years ago I told you that I loved you for the first time. You had thrown me that ridiculous surprise party and Wallace had just died."

"Yeah, about that…" Callie said and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. Again."

"That was the day that I decided that children was a bad thing for me. When I saw Wallace's parents in the morgue. I got…scared."

The Latina started to catch up with what the blonde was trying to tell her and relaxed again.

"That day turned out to be both the worst and the best day in my life." Arizona explained carefully. "Worst professionally speaking."

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

The blonde smiled towards her wife that scooted closer to her where they say at the foot of the bed. She lifted both of her hands and cupped the Latina's face. Caressing Callie's face with her thumbs she waited a few seconds before she replied.

"I know. And I love you to. I-I just wanted you to know. You deserve to know the truth. _We _deserve that."

The Latina sighed out her relief and opened her arms to invite the blonde in for a hug and for Arizona to lean on her shoulder. Kissing the top of the blonde's head she also felt Arizona relax completely.

"You will look really beautiful being pregnant Calliope" Arizona mumbled resting her cheek against the Latina's shoulder. "So, so beautiful. I just wanted you to know the truth about that whole thing and how I felt back then and what I'm feeling now…that's all…"

"I only want to be pregnant with you Arizona" Callie breathed out sincerely. "With you or no one else."

"That's exactly how I feel to" the blonde whispered and leaned back to meet the Latina's loving gaze again. "Being part of a _we _with you have made me realized that."

Callie felt her eyes watering at the words that were spilled from her wife's lips. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes when Arizona took charge over the situation and kissed her lips with a renewed confidence. The Latina moaned softly in to the kiss when she felt the blonde's slender fingers splay on each side of her face.

"Come with me…" Arizona begged in a low voice standing up and offering one of her hands to Callie. "Although you do look really great in those scrubs I think I would love to get you out of them and at the same time wash away the smell of hospital from you."

The Latina chuckled as she let herself being led to the bathroom…

**Okay, so you guys are the best and maybe I'm not. I don't know. Anyway, birthday for Arizona coming up. But first appointment with Addison in the next chapter. Maybe Arizona will get something really special for…let's say…Christmas? From Callie…with Addison's help? **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Take my hand and walk with me**

**Let me show you what I'm feeling**

**What's going on inside of me**

**Don't you know you have changed me?**

**Don't you know my wishes all came true?**

**You're my angel, now I wanna do it all for you**

Sitting on a bench outside the Children hospital's main entrance, Callie tapped nervously with one foot, waiting for Arizona to come out and meet her. It was finally Friday afternoon and they were about to meet with Addison in her office in twenty minutes. The sun was shining brightly from a clear and cloud free sky and the breezes were warm and comforting stroking Callie's olive skin softly. The afternoon felt like it carried a strong promise of life changing happenings. The Latina turned her head for the thousand time staring intensely to where the blonde should be coming out from any minute now. The one thing that Callie had been dreaming about ever since she had realized that the feelings she had for Arizona Robbins was in fact for real and forever worth to be holding on to was about to happen. Trying to calm her nerves the Latina shook her head slightly and tried hard to focus her thoughts on something else until Arizona arrived. A small smile started to play in the corner of her mouth when she locked her eyes on a little blonde and blue-eyed girl sitting in the lap of what appeared to be the little girls mother mother. The little girl was deeply involved with a serious explanation of why she apparently needed her mother to buy her an ice cream. Callie observed with amusement when the little girl wrinkled her nose and put her arms out in convincing gestures, clearly doing her best to get on her mother's best side. The Latina felt her inside go all warm just by looking at the interaction between the young mother and her child. Just the thought about to witness Arizona and their child like that in a possible future sent a rush of strong emotions going through her body. Although having children was something almost ever human being did at certain times in their lives, Callie had never understand the real meaning of it until she had met the blonde. She had been completely honest with Arizona the other night when she firmly had told the blonde that the only one she wanted to do this with was she. It wasn't just the possible child that would give Calliope Torres that wished-for happiness she had longed for as long as she could remember. No, it was the possible child with Arizona Robbins that would give her everything she ever had been dreaming about.

"Sorry!" Arizona excused herself when she suddenly appeared right in front of the Latina startling her and woke her up from her daydream. "I'm _so _sorry that I'm late but you know…wait a sec here, what's up with you? Are you okay?"

Callie just gave the blonde one of her angelic smiles and Arizona stopped her interrogation right there when she saw the twinkle in her wife's eyes.

"I'm fine" the Latina reassured and got up on her feet to greet the stressed blonde with a short but sweet kiss that landed softly in the corner of her mouth. "Shall we?"

Arizona, who still looked a bit confused and was trying to get her act together blinked twice quickly and thereafter gave her wife a small smile.

"Let's!"

And without saying one word they grasped each other's hands in a steady and firmly grip- Arizona made sure to entwine their fingers securely together and off they went to start the ten to fifteen minute walk over to Addison Montgomery's office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You look nice" Arizona pointed out softly as they walked hand in hand down the street.

The blonde gazed at the Latina with an expression full of appreciation written all over her face. She adored the dark brown top with long sleeves Callie wore. It hugged the curvy Latina's upper body in all the right places and showed just enough cleavage. It fit perfectly with the black skirt that ended just above her knees. Arizona was a big fan of the way her wife always seemed to find the perfect way to dress. They were both very feminine and loved to dress very womanly. They were nothing like what some would have called, the typical stereotypic gay couple. At least not by appearance and looks.

Callie turned her head and gave her wife a small smile. The blonde wore her Ray ban sunglasses, which hid her blue eyes but something told the Latina that they had their usual spark in them anyway.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Callie replied and eyed Arizona from head to toe closely studying the blonde's outfit.

Arizona was dressed in her light blue dress, which left one of her shoulders bare. The blonde hair was hanging loosely down, framing her face perfectly with its messy curls.

A comfortable silence engulfed them and it continued to grow and was still surrounding when they arrived to the Oceanside Wellness Centre. No words were exchanged as they entered the building a started to walk towards the elevators. There was no tension or anything uncomfortable about it though. It was just the fact that there was nothing that needed to be said or spoken at this point. Every word had already been said regarding the subject that was about to be touched with this appointment with Addison. The elevators doors slid apart and Arizona placed her hand with a gentle touch on Callie's lower back to lead her in the elevator. The Latina watched the blonde closely as Arizona took off her sunglasses and placed them with caution in her beige handbag that hung over her arm.

"I've never asked you this before" the blonde started and slipped her fingers through her hair to fix it slightly. "But, have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah" Callie answered when the elevator stopped and they both stepped out a second later. "Twice actually."

"Ah, there you are!" Addison Montgomery greeted them immediately with a wide smile. "In time and everything. I'm impressed!"

The red head stepped out from the reception counter and walked up to her friends.

"Welcome to the Oceanside Wellness Centre!" she said and hugged both of them at the same time. "You have never been here before, haven't you Arizona?"

"No, I haven't!" the blonde announced and let her eyes sweep around the room quickly.

"Let's take a quick tour around so you can see and so that I can introduce you to my colleagues and friends" Addison suggested and started to walk in front of them. "It's just Cooper, Charlotte, Violet, Naomi and Amelia here at this hour though but let's go say hi."

"Did I hear my name be mentioned?" Cooper Freedman said teasingly and stuck his head out from a room further down the hall. "Now, there's a face I can't forget. Callie Torres, long time, no see!"

"Hi Cooper" the Latina said with a small laugh. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine" Oceanside Wellness Centre's own pediatric doctor announced and smiled widely. "And who is the beautiful blonde you have with you? This can't by any meaning be the lovely and very famous Arizona Robbins, which I also have heard is your wife?" Let me just say one thing, you are one of my biggest idols, Dr Robbins."

Arizona laughed and took the hand Cooper was offering to say a proper and polite hello.

"Just _one _of your idols?" she teased. "I take it that you are the pediatrician here? Nice!"

"Behave Cooper" Addison said warningly but everyone could hear the playful tone the red head used. "We just wanted to say hi. Callie and Arizona are going to be in town for another three weeks so I was thinking about taking them out one night with you guys as well."

"Sounds like an idea!" Cooper hurried to say. "And that ladies, if you know Addison Montgomery, means that I should leave you alone for now."

The red head and her visitors fell in unison laughter to the pediatricians comment.

"Bye Cooper" Addison said and waved behind her back as they continued their little tour in the practice.

"It was nice seeing you again Cooper" Callie said and smiled one last time towards him before they left.

"And here is Charlotte, Violet, Naomi and Amelia!" the red head told them as they reached a room that easily could be explained as the clinics coffee lounge. "Amelia, you both have met before I presume?"

The four women put down their coffee cups and came up to say hi. They all smiled warm and welcoming to their colleague's friends and Amelia Shepherd hugged both Callie and Arizona warmly. After a few minutes chatting and Addison led them to her own office and exam room with a promise from all women that they should all get together real soon for a girl's night out so that they all could get to know each other better.

"So…" the red head started and sounding like it was time to get back to what really was the deal here. "Take a seat."

Arizona felt the butterflies invade her stomach and the nervousness started to creep up on her when she and Callie each to a chair to sit down in front of Addison's desk. Since it wasn't a bad nervousness the blonde felt her self relax almost immediately due to the fact that the Latina hurried to take one of her hands in to her own and squeezed it in comfort. The red head stood in front of them leaning back at her desk looking at them closely before she started talking again.

"This is just a formality meeting which you both are aware of by now" Addison started. "You guys know the drill and I take it that you can give me information that usually take me weeks to gather before we can really get down to business. But just let me add that if there's anything at all that you want to ask me or if it's something you're wondering about, then just ask the question. Okay?"

The red head finished her little speech with firing of a flashing smile towards the blonde and the Latina that sat in front of her, both of them chewing their lips nervously.

"Since we have talked about this before we all know that an insemination could be done today already, _if _you both want to and you're ready for it", the red head continued. "Your cycle says that you're ovulating right now and you both already chosen the anonymous sperm donator from the paper that I sent you a while ago…sooo…"

"Let's do it" Arizona cut Addison off firmly and glanced at Callie. "I'm ready. _We're _ready", she then added, still eyeing the Latina."

"Callie?" the red head questioned and turned her eyes to the Latina.

"Yes."

Arizona's breathing hitched when she heard her wife's voice announcing that this was actually it.

"One question though" the blonde hurried to say and turned to Addison again. "How big are the chances that we score the first time? I mean, according to the statistics and all."

"Hard to tell" the red head replied mildly. "It's different for everyone. I don't have a good answer. But from my experience it can take between one to three inseminations for it to work. But Callie is not on any birth control pills and that's a thing that usually will make this easier."

Arizona nodded cautiously after hearing Addison's explanation. It made sense.

"So", the red head said softly. "Are we going to make a baby here or what?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, you're kind of freaking me out here again" Callie said nervously. "You haven't said one word since we left the exam room. There isn't something wrong is there?"

"Huh?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and lifted her head in confusion.

"Please say something", the Latina begged in a small voice. "Just something. I don't like the silence right now."

They had left Addison in silence, walked back to their own hotel in silence and they had closed the door to their hotel room behind them in silence and now Callie felt like the silence was eating her alive. She needed Arizona to say something. Anything.

Seeing the Latina's panicked facial expression did it for the blonde and she mentally kicked her self, hard, for letting Callie think that there was something wrong. Now was not the time to do so.

"Hey" Arizona said softly and cupped both sides of the Latina's face tenderly and forced their eyes together.

The blonde felt relief when she caught up with the fact that Callie relaxed immediately to her words. She grasped the back of the Latina's head and pulled her in for a hug, letting Callie's cheek rest comfortably on her shoulder while the blonde stroked her back soothingly.

"This feels so unreal", the Latina sighed with a loud exhale.

"I know" Arizona murmured in to Callie's hair. "There could actually start to grow a baby in your belly as we speak…"

The Latina drew back and stared bluntly in to a pair of baby blue eyes that stared just as bluntly back.

"Does the thought of that make you happy?"

Callie knew she was being silly when she asked that question. She and Arizona had talked about it a lot already but right now, in this moment, the Latina needed to hear it again. She wanted to hear the blonde reassure her, that this could be the happiest moment in her life and that everything else didn't matter.

Seeing that her wife really needed some comforting and reassuring Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie at first. The Latina whimpered when the blonde's tongue begged for a soft entrance and that was followed by a low moan coming from both of them when their tongues met and tangled wetly. The familiar taste of Arizona was exactly what Callie needed right now. Slowly they cupped each other's faces while the kiss deepened without to increase in pace. When it broke due to the lack of air in the room the blonde rested her forehead at the Latina's and held her breath for a few seconds before she spoke.

"It makes me happier than you can ever know Calliope Torres-Robbins" Arizona whispered. "I couldn't even explain how happy it makes me 'cause I'm sure of that there are no words that would explain this sort of happiness. And the love I feel for you in this moment…"

"God, I love you so much!" Callie exhaled and placed her hands on the blonde's hips and held on tight. "And I'm sorry that I seem kind of freaked out right now but I just feel so emotional and…"

"Already?" Arizona winked. "You do realize that if the insemination worked you're going to be twice as emotional and hormonal in a couple of months?"

The Latina giggled softly and let her self be dragged in to another hug.

"Don't apologize by the way", the blonde mumbled. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I didn't mean to scare you. With my silence and all I mean. I just…this thrills me to the bone and I guess that I'm just shocked. Or something like that. Do you realize that there actually could be a tiny person growing inside you right now and that there in about nine months could be three persons in our little family?"

Callie felt even more relaxed when she heard Arizona going back to be her usual perky and talkative self again.

"I already love our little family" she announced tenderly and made herself comfortable again in the blonde's arms that felt so incredibly safe around her at the moment.

"Me to baby" Arizona sighed out. "Me to."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even though there had been strict rules containing no sex for a couple of days coming from Addison they both landed on their backs in bed later that night more satisfied than they had thought was possible. After a nice and quiet dinner on their hotel room's balcony in the evening sun they had settled for a couple of hours meaningless television watching before they had showered separately to make sure of the fact that they obeyed the rules.

"They seem nice" Arizona said and reached out to play with a strand of locks from Callie's hair between her fingers where they lay facing each other in the hotel bed. "Addison's colleagues I mean."

"They are." The Latina confirmed. "I'm so glad that Addison seems to enjoy her life here. Although I can remember how badly I felt when she decided to move here. She was and is my best friend. _Female _friend."

"I thought Mark was your best friend" Arizona teased.

"Hey!" the Latina defended. "I said female best friend."

"Oh, I know you did" the blonde winked. "I heard you loud and clear…"

"You're mean" Callie chuckled. "If Mark could hear what you're saying right now his manliness would feel threatened.

"Ha!" the blonde blurted out sarcastically. "I would love to see his face if I was about to tell him that I think he is the most perfect female best friend my wife could ever have, except me of course!"

"Sometimes I get jealous" Callie said and turned the conversation serious again.

"What do you mean?" Arizona wondered in concern and frowned slightly.

"At Teddy…" the Latina said and felt a blush creep up in her face. "I know it sound ridiculous but I can't help it…and I know I have Mark as my best friend and let me just say how much I love you for letting me have him as my friend at all after everything we have been through…but you know, it's not the same as having a female best friend."

The blonde listened carefully at what Callie had to say. She had never pondered about it but it made sense. Arizona had never thought about that Callie in fact didn't have a real best friend beside Mark. Of course there was Bailey, who no matter how hard she tried to denied it, cared deeply for the Latina, and then there was Lexie and Meredith but they'd never had developed anything deeper with Callie since she usually was their superior at work. And then there was Christina Yang. They used to live together but still, it was nothing like the friendship the Latina had with Addison or anyway near the relationship she in fact had with Mark Sloan. And Arizona had come to terms with that and really indulged Callie that friendship. Even if it involved and concerned Mark Sloan. After all, he had proven himself to be a very good friend to the Latina.

"I can be your best female friend", the blonde said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Callie and made the Latina laugh softly.

"You already are…"

"Good" Arizona mumbled and scooted closer so that her body and skin could absorbed to the heat and closeness coming from her wife under the cover. "But you know what? I'm really glad that you have Mark. And Addison. Besides, you have nothing to be jealous about because I do consider you as my best friend either way…"

"Right back at ya Robbins" Callie whispered while the blonde settled close to her body getting ready to sleep. "And just so you know I'm really glad that you have Teddy…"

Arizona tilted her head upwards just enough so that she could kiss the Latina on her lips tenderly before she cuddled up as near to Callie as she could get. The day had been wearying in more ways than one and although it wasn't in a bad way at all they both welcomed the silence that now followed and soon they slept peacefully holding each other like only lovers down to the soul could….

**We're making progress people. So, what do you think? Is Callie as super fertile as you might think? Or…is this going to be a long and bumpy road ahead? I for one think that option number one is a possibility ;) But still, there could be a bumpy road nonetheless. Let's just say that both Teddy AND Mark are going to have to play big parts in this story in a few chapters…one of them is going to be the good guy and one of them...is not. And now I'm not telling you more...**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Callie!" Teddy greeted when the cardio surgeon answered her phone the following Monday morning after a quick glance at her display and already had guessed who the caller was. "I wasn't expecting you to call. What's up? Are you having a good time?"

"Hi Teddy" the Latina smiled in to her phone. "It's great here. It's sunny and warm and absolutely no rain whatsoever. But if you meant work, that's also really, really great."

"Ha-ha" her wife's best friend replied sarcastically. "It hasn't rained here in Seattle in two hours."

Callie chuckled at the cardio surgeon's comment.

"That's good for you then. The reason I'm calling is that I know that you're free at the end of this week…I've checked it up actually…and as you know my lovely wife's birthday is coming up this weekend…"

"I'm listening" Teddy hurried to say, eagerly to hear what she thought the Latina would propose.

"I know she doesn't do birthdays but I know she would love to spend it with her best friend" Callie continued. "So, why don't you join us for the weekend? I know Arizona would be thrilled to have you here and if Henry wants to join its totally okay. Addison and I plan to take her out and if Henry comes along we'll just ask Sam to come as well."

"You know what?" the cardio surgeon said after a short moment of thinking about it. "That actually sounds great! I would love to. But Henry's out of town…again…working. But if you're pleased to just have me I'll come."

"Great!" the Latina said happily. "And don't tell Arizona. I want us to surprise her. Call me after you have booked a flight over here and then I'll be sure to come and get you at the airport when you arrive, okay?"

"I will!" Teddy reassured. "And Callie…thanks for asking. This is just what I need!"

"I think it's just what Arizona needs too!" the Latina commented softly. "I'll talk to you later then."

Feeling very pleased with what she'd just done Callie put her iPhone back in her lab coat pocket and started to walk back towards the scrub rooms. She was about to scrub in and show a bunch of resident's how to do a knee replacement on a kid that had injured his knee badly in a car accident a few months ago. She was on a roll and she had a good feeling about everything right now. The Latina have had a long and very well –needed talk with Mark before she had called Teddy up. She missed talking with Mark about everything and nothing. They hadn't been able to have that much alone time since she and Arizona had moved to their new house and Callie had made a mental note about promising to spend more time with him when she got back. If it wasn't for the fact that she now really wanted to have a nice out with just Arizona, Addison and Teddy for the blonde's birthday she wouldn't have hesitated to ask the plastic surgeon to catch a flight and join Teddy to L.A as well. Everything had been so hectic with work before they had gone here and now, with the insemination and everything she really missed Mark Sloan. After all, he always showed her his support, he knew her and she felt safe with him. Callie felt really grateful to the fact that he had Lexie in his life and also she was grateful that Arizona and Mark had worked their issues out after everything that had been. When life would be turning normal again and when they were back Callie was going to make sure that she and Mark resumed their friendship. It had just been put on hold for a while…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, how's Mark these days?"

Callie chewed and swallowed her last piece of chicken along with some water before she answered Addison's question. The red head had come for a late lunch after the Latina's knee replacement and since Arizona was nowhere to be seen Callie had taken Addison up on her offer.

"He's fine" she answered. "I think."

"You think?" Addison questioned with raised eyebrows. "I thought you two were close."

"We are" the Latina answered. "It's just that we haven't spoken that much lately. It's been so hectic around all of us."

"And Mark and Arizona are they getting along better?"

"Yes, they are" Callie nodded. "Which is such a relief. We've had a complicated relationship all of us ever since Arizona and I worked our issues out when she got back but now everything's okay. She even encourages me, from time to time, to spend time with Mark."

"That's really noble of her" the red head commented and put her fork and knife down on the table. "And I'm glad, for all of you. Mark really is a good guy underneath that attitude he's putting up sometimes."

"Mark has always been there for me" the Latina said quietly. "But looking back on it I do realize that I've let him been there for me for the wrong reasons every now and then. Seeing it clearly though, I know that in the future he's just going to have to be here for me for all the right reasons instead."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you have really matured this last year" Addison said softly.

Callie chuckled lightly.

"I have a certain blonde to thank for that."

"Hey, don't underestimate yourself" the red head objected. "I think both of you have grown a lot since you first got together. I've always liked Arizona a lot but I can guess she can be quite fiery when she wants to. Speaking of Mark that is."

"You don't want to know…" Callie said shaking her head and clearing her throat.

Addison was looking amused at the Latina's last confession.

"Like I said, I like her."

"I'm glad you do" the Latina smiled. "By the way, Teddy is flying in here so I hope that you're still on for Friday night."

"Of course I am!" the red head reassured and nodded eagerly. "And you know what? Tell Teddy Altman that she can crash at my place. Sam is going to be visiting his daughter and her husband for the weekend anyway since I mentioned our little Friday night birthday celebration. And I take it that you and Arizona are going to want to end the evening alone anyway…"

"Hey!" Callie defended. "We can behave ourselves you know."

Addison's look turned very doubtful and she stared bluntly back at her friend.

"Eeh, no you can't."

The Latina tried to continue defending her but gave up almost immediately. Addison was right…about them not being able to control themselves…from time to time. And if she thought about it real closely she had to admit that she really, really wanted to end Arizona's birthday in company with the birthday girl. Alone…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their second week in L.A passed rather quickly and before they both knew it was Friday.

"Mmmm…good morning" Arizona Robbins almost moaned out her approval at Callie's ways to say her good-mornings to the blonde.

"Happy birthday baby" the Latina whispered while breathing hotly directly in to Arizona's ear.

Callie felt the blonde shiver under her gentle touches as she started to place small kisses down from Arizona's ear to her neck before she decided to attach her lips to where they were really needed. The blonde immediately parted her lips and let her fingers tangle gently in the dark brown locks that framed Callie's face perfectly before she demanded an entrance in the Latina's mouth with her tongue. Callie took a firm hold of the blonde's hips and drew Arizona on top of her own body to let her straddle her waist.

"Thank you…" the blonde mumbled between kisses and almost squeezed with her thighs altogether around the Latina's waist.

Callie's breathing hitched at the feeling that was created when their centre's pressed together as Arizona moved like she did. The Latina sat up and leaned back at the pillows against the bed's headboard get a better view and a better access to the blonde's body. As they continued their make out session that only got more and more intense Callie's fingers found their way to the hem of the tank top Arizona had been sleeping in and sneaked under it. Her fingertips were met by soft skin that belonged to the blonde's flat stomach and the Latina let her hands roam quickly and when her palms covered Arizona's breasts the kiss broke.

"D-Don't stop…" the blonde breathed out and threw her arms around Callie's neck and pressed her front even closer to the Latina's warm body.

Arizona felt her whole body ache with want at the same speed Callie's hands were working on her burning skin. Although they had been at it like bunnies…again, for the last couple of days after the insemination they hadn't been able to be this close for the last forty-eight hours, caused by a lot of work…again. The blonde couldn't get enough of the Latina no matter how much or little time they did get to spend like this.

"Oh, I don't intend to" Callie whispered and leaned in to nibble on Arizona's earlobe feeling the blonde shiver in response.

Morning sex was Arizona's favorite without a doubt. Weather it took place in the sheets or the shower wasn't the deal. She just loved the feeling of their warm, cozy and newly awakened bodies coming together. It hadn't take Arizona that long to realize that Callie wasn't that much of a morning person but during their time together the Latina had been settling in and got more and more used with the blonde's morning 'routines'. Whatever made Arizona Robbins happy in life also worked for Callie.

"You feel so good", she mumbled and took a hold of hem of the blonde's tank top and showed perfectly clear how much she wanted Arizona's upper body completely naked.

The blonde complied immediately and put her arms up in the air to make it happen. As soon as the tank top was nowhere to be seen Callie's lips formed in to a naughty smile and the Latina licked her lips mischievously.

"See something you like?" Arizona asked softly and cupped her lover's face again to force their eyes together. "Last time I checked my eyes were up here."

"Like?" Callie questioned teasingly and used her nails to scrape the blonde's triceps lightly. "Like is such a simple word to describe how I feel when I come think of how sexy you are every time I see you naked…"

"So to you I'm just sexy when I'm naked?" Arizona joked but her facial expression changed in to a more serious and concentrated one when the Latina without warning tugged impatiently on her panties that still covered a region that needed to come in to Callie's view to get her satisfied.

"Baby" the Latina whispered and leaned forward to press e gentle kiss on the blonde's shoulder. "You're always sexy. But you naked and the position you're in right now…that's something extraordinary…"

"You're so good at sucking up, do you know that?" the blonde smiled and leaned in to peck Callie's lips quickly. "And you're lucky because your sweet talk gets to me…every single time...and it gets to me bad."

The Latina was just about to object about the whole sucking up thing but she didn't had the chance to do so cause Arizona suddenly got up in a standing position and stared rowdily down back down at her. Callie's first reaction was to complain about the lack of closeness but then the blonde put her index finger over her own mouth to shush the Latina silently telling her that she should be quiet. Two seconds later Callie felt her mouth go dry at the sight in front of her. Arizona hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pushed them slowly down her legs. From the position the Latina was in, laying on her back in bed, she had a perfectly good view to watch the little show the blonde offered her eyes. When the panties had come off Arizona threw them behind her back and put both of her hands on her hips and studied Callie's reaction closely. Considering that the Latina swallowed hard and close her eyes for a brief moment the blonde had to be pleased with the result from her little one-man-show.

"Am I allowed back to my recent position?" Arizona asked and arched one eyebrow swaying a little from side to side to ease her own burning desire.

"God yes!" Callie hurried to say making the blonde giggle softly as the Latina revealed her eagerness to what was about to happen.

"Mmm…good" Arizona mumbled as she lowered herself down slowly to straddle the Latina's waist again.

The blonde's first thought was to continue to tease her wife a little, to draw the whole act out, but that thought was chased away a second later when Callie immediately reached out to palm her breasts and squeezed them gently together. Her aroused state returned without warning and a rush of wetness pooled between her thighs when Callie let one of her sensitive swellings go and moved her free hand up to grasp her neck and guided her lips to the Latina's. Arizona let out a long drawn loan in the same rhythm as the kiss intensified and Callie gasped at the sensation of feeling the blonde's obvious arousal against her upper thigh. The Latina still wore her hipsters and the black tank top she had been sleeping in but she didn't care and apparently Arizona didn't care either. To Callie everything was about the blonde in this very moment. As Arizona deepened the kiss even more the Latina said a silent thank you to her self for the fact that they had taken this whole day and the next day off, offering themselves to work that following Sunday instead. Even though the blonde never had been someone who wanted to aim high on her own birthday she had gotten used to that Callie never would be the one who completely let her birthday go unnoticed. Also, when hot and steamy birthday sex was offered, who was Arizona Robbins to turned something like that down?

Being so turned on the blonde felt herself at the point of no return. Arizona began to whimper when Callie's hands started to stroke her thighs in slow motions up and down from where they really needed to be and down to the blonde's knees again. Arizona broke the kiss and scrunched her nose in disapproval while she pouted visibly when the Latina's movements came to a distinct stop and let her hands rest just above her knees.

"Calliope…" the blonde almost whined.

"Shh…" Callie soothed and let her fingertips dance quickly upwards again.

Arizona sighed out her relief when the Latina's mouth landed firmly on one of her breasts and shortly after, when the blonde felt a tongue swirl around her sensitive nipple area before a slight teeth scratch followed. Callie's actions led to that Arizona, without even knowing it, started to ground her soaked centre against the Latina's upper thigh and lower stomach.

"Baby…" Callie breathed out while she cupped the blonde's core gently and let one of her fingers slide through Arizona's glistening lips to test the arousal although it by now was very obvious what the blonde so desperately craved. "You're so wet…"

"Mm-mm" Arizona nodded with her eyes shut and bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was about to come.

Callie, who never got tired of witnessing the blonde in such a worked up state, smiled to herself when Arizona's body started to move against her still not moving hand. She pulled her fingers back, just a bit, to that the only friction the blonde sensed was the one coming from the Latina's fingertips.

"Oh come on!" a growl in frustration came from Arizona, whose eyes flew open.

The blonde was about to take her complaints to a higher level but instead she found her self gasping for air when she felt her self being flipped over and landed safely on her back with her head towards the bed's end. Looking up she saw Callie hovering over her and dark browns strands of the Latina's hair tickled her face. Trying to move an inch or two she was surprised to feel that Callie had pinned her hands down behind her head stopping her from moving more than what the Latina felt was necessary. Almost in pain from being so horny Arizona writhed, twisted and turned under the Latina's weight in desperate attempts to sooth her aching desire.

"Just _do _me already!" the blonde groaned out wishing that Callie would get to work.

"Like this?" the Latina questioned without intentions to wait for Arizona's reply as she slid down the blonde's body devouring her with her lips along the way to its real destination.

Kissing, sucking, nipping and even biting her way down from Arizona's mouth to her neck, to her chest, and in between the valley of what in Callie's opinion was two perfect breasts, the Latina made sure to let the blonde know that her release was near. Callie let the tip of her tongue made its way firmly down a flat stomach and without hesitating or stopping one bit the Latina forced Arizona's legs roughly apart and dove it to take the first taste of her lover. The blonde arched her back at the sensation of feeling Callie's mouth, lips and tongue work on her body's most intimate part, squeezed her thighs all together almost as if she wanted to make sure of the fact that the Latina should be held in place and didn't stop what she was doing.

"Oh God, oh God, oh Goooood!" Arizona chanted repeatedly when Callie added her hands and let them palm her swelling mounds once again.

The blonde gripped the bed's sheet, sensing her knuckles go white, while biting her lower lip hard almost tasting blood, when the Latina sucked at her clit in what felt like a delightful eternity. One of her hands flew down to grip the back of Callie's head, urging the Latina even more in her actions. Sensing that Arizona was close Callie pressed her tongue harder against the engorged bundle of nerves and circled around it a few short times. That seemed to be encouraging enough for the blonde and she let her self go completely to the feeling of an earth shattering orgasm that made Arizona see stars behind her closed eyes. Her body tensed and relaxed a few times back and forth as the climax raged through her body. Callie, who felt proud of her work, released Arizona with an audible pop, before she placed a tender kiss on the inside of the blonde's thigh before she let her go entirely.

Arizona, who had slid down further, lay with her head outside the bed's end, which made it impossible for Callie to see the blonde's facial expression. But according to Arizona's still raged breath sounds the Latina really should be pleased with what she just had accomplished.

"Soooo? How was _that _for a birthday present?"

That comment made the blonde giggle soundly and she found the strength to lift her head to look down at her wife that still was situated between her legs. Arizona got up to lean her weight on her elbows before she answered.

"I'd say that that without a doubt was the best birthday present I have received in my entire life…"

"Now, whose the one good at sucking up?" Callie stated and crawled back up to lie next to the blonde that now had managed to get her breathing in control again.

Arizona let another giggle escape her mouth and cupped the Latina's face and drew her in for a gentle and slow kiss. The blonde moaned softly when she realized she could taste herself from her lover's tongue. They both groaned out their disappointments when a loud knock was heard from the door. The Latina who got to her senses first sat straight up when she realized whom the knocks could belong to.

"What time is it?" she asked and started to move away.

"Hey!" Arizona objected. "Who ever it is, they could go away…"

"No…no" Callie said and started a frantic search in something to get the blonde's naked body covered with. "Get up, we need to get up."

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" Arizona asked and felt herself starting to feel suspicious when she saw the Latina's facial expression.

"Just get dressed" Callie begged and stood up next to the bed and grabbed her robe that lay on the floor.

"Fine!" the blonde muttered not happy at all about the disruption and slid off the bed to get her tank top and panties.

"Now, go get the door" the Latina ordered when Arizona was had covered herself enough with clothes and motioned for the blonde to get to the door.

"Why should I do it?" Arizona asked grumpily.

"Just do it!" the Latina blurted out in frustration. "Please?" she then added sounding somewhat more friendly than a moment earlier.

The blonde just huffed in response but obeyed with no more arguments. She walked over to the door and pressed the doorknob down and opened the door.

"Well, took you long enough!"

Arizona blinked in surprise when she saw her best friend standing outside accompanied with Addison.

"Teddy!" the blonde shrieked out happily and threw her self around Teddy Altman's neck to give her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something about a birthday and something about a hell of a night out in L.A" the dark blond haired woman laughed when she hugged the blonde back in response.

"Addison, you're here to!" Arizona smiled and opened her arms to the red head so she could join in at the hugging as well. "Awesome!"

Callie, who stood so she could lock eyes with both Addison and Teddy, gave them a satisfied wink as her wife continued to hug them. The Latina knew it had been the right thing to ask Teddy to come to L.A. This birthday was going to be one that Arizona Robbins-Torres never would forget…

**First thing's first. And by that I mean birthday celebration including a girl's night out. No alcohol for Callie though. Bummer, huh? But it's time for you to prepare yourself…we only have a two or maybe three chapters left with complete happiness. And I'm sorry to say it but we need some angst I'm afraid…and I don't want you guys to be bored ;)  
>But NO breaking up and no one is going to leave the other or something like that. But you know that in order to have happiness, you must also travel the rocky road from time to time.<br>Now, if you're generous with the REVIEWS I might just give you the next chapter before the weekend is over. **


End file.
